Whammy's Insane Asylum for Gifted Lunatics
by Amaya-Ai
Summary: A story told about B and an unexpected sidekick who may lead him into possible sanity, or induce more insanity. Eventual BxOC WARNING: Detailed murders involving genitalia damage and swearing. RATED M for these reasons!
1. Prologue: B's New Beginning

**A/N: I know I'm in no shape to start a new story but I was all, "Hmm... B..." and "Hmm...dedication to Lexi..." Thus! B was thrown into a Funny Farm and Lexi was the reason!BAHAHHAHAH! B is probably extremely creeped by me, but that's okie. I might get tired of this one too, so if I do, just guilt me. Be all, "Oh... but Chelsea, your brother went to all the trouble to teach you about swords so you could have an accurate story... and it's dedicated to Lexi, and you love B! What about your reviewers? You don't want to disappoint them again, do you? You always give up Chelsea!" Something along those lines. You want a new chapter? That's the way to be! xDD HERE'S THE SUMMARY.**

_**Watching L and Kira's battle had been interesting, but L decided it's time I've been cured of my 'mental illness.' Thus, I've been tossed into a loony bin at the most southeast building of California. The only people I have to talk to are myself and the knife I hid just beneath the surface of the skin inside my left thigh, which will make its way out of my body to the lives of whoever crosses my path, and out of this insane asylum, which I so often call Whammy's Insane Asylum for Gifted Lunatics...**_

**Anyway, I'm done wasting your time. Here's the story! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE. But I do own Kyou who will not come in for a couple chapters. And trust me, she's no Narumi.8]**

**January First**

It's my first day at the insane asylum. I've been in jail for quite a long time. Three years, to be exact, and my burns are nearly completely healed. You can hardly notice them if I put make up on.

While being able to watch L and Kira's battle had been interesting, L decided it's time I've been cured of my 'mental illness.' Thus, I've been tossed into a loony bin at the most south-east building of California. Here lies a small beach where the temperature varies from day to day, since it's only January. And the only people I have to talk to? Well, that'd be myself and the knife I hid just beneath the surface of the skin inside my left thigh. To be honest, I'd actually expected them to find it, but they underestimate me... and my black pants. They're not as thorough as they'll need to be.

Isn't it convenient that I've started at the Insane Asylum at the very beginning of the year? I wouldn't have been able to had I not requested to stay in jail until early this morning at 4:30 AM. Everyone was here and awake, excluding the patients.

It's as if it's meant to be, that is, me staying here from the beginning of the year and writing progress reports until the end. Which is, by the way, when L hopes I'll be cured. Then I'll be sent right back to jail to be filled with insanity again, without complaint, might I add. It's 12 PM, lunch, right now, and I shouldn't even be writing this report. L requested every night, but I do love to get on his nerves. I even did so deliberately at the penitentiary, killing 26 prisoners and 3 guards without their knowing. To the rest of the people there... they just went missing. I've met all of my doctors and nurses, and they're all fairly kind. _Too_ kind, to be precise. In fact, this whole place is overly welcoming. The people here speak to me as though I'm three years old, which irks me. I have continual urges to rip them apart, but I've somehow been able to maintain my composure. I won't do anything to them. Not until the time is right...

The scenery, in comparison, is just about the same. I feel like I'm being imprisoned in what would be an artificial paradise in another's eyes. To me, however, the place is boring. Sure, the grass is green and there's plenty of trees in the back with a beach in the front that we're actually allowed to use. Plenty of room to explore... but there's something wrong...

It's just too... happy...

I'd rather stay in a dungeon than this place. But I'll act ecstatic, in case me being miserable is L's goal... or what if he wants me to pretend I'm happy, for the extra torture? Well, whatever. The more I behave, the closer getting out becomes.

_As if that'll ever happen..._

_**B  
_**_

**_WELL, good sirs and madems. I hope you enjoyed the prologue. I'm not posting another chapter till I get atleast one review. Which sucks because my prologues are always short! Uh-oh! Spaghetti-o!_**

**_Dahh well. It's up to you whether you get another chapter or not! 8]  
-Amaya -This woman loves you if you review. 8D_**


	2. Electric Fences

**A/N: Duuuude! I was supposed to update yesterday. 0_o Sorry, my one reviewer, the one! The only! Amethystte! 8DD**

**Anyway! 0_o LEWLZ sorry, abrupt stop to applauding Amethystte, but we ALSO have to applaud Lexi AKA rin-paytah for posting a spin off for this story! Go to it! Read it! It's based off of where I get my creative killings, I wrote down a list and borrowed it to her for the story idea. YEAH I wrote down MURDERS. Problem? xD Anyway, next lovely B entry, enjoy!  
**

**January Second**

I'm actually writing at night this time. Good for me. Even though this hardly counts as night; It's 8:30 PM and we go back to our rooms at 9. Our still so overly welcoming rooms...

Let's see... what did I do today? Well, unlike at the penitentiary, these people actually 'care' about their prisoners', or... as they put it, their patients' health. I never ate the food anyway, unless my body absolutely required it. So, I didn't eat breakfast. After that, I was supposed to go swimming, which I refused to do no matter how many tones they used to sway me.

_"B, you should exercise. Get to know the other patients, B."_

_"You need to build strength, B."_

Yes, they did say my name in every sentence like that. These nurses are, while good looking, the epitome of all possible irritants. They were all so... naive. By the time the tenth persuasion rolled around, I snapped. I punched the nurse nearest to me in the chest, effectively inducing shock and unconsciousness. A little harder and I'd have killed her. I threw my head back and laughed as the other nurse whimpered and ran from the room. I had wanted to finish up the job, and believe me, I would have, if a doctor hadn't witnessed and sent security guards after me. They're very filthy, those security guards. I felt disgusted with their grubby hands all over my arms. If I was anything in the world, it definitely wouldn't be uncleanly. I, B, vow that I will one day rip those hands apart in revenge and tear those men something _fierce._

Anyway, the large men took me to a cell and locked me up. There were no windows and only one dim lantern was in the center of the room. These people really don't joke when they give a warning. I sat in there for what seemed like days, but in reality, it'd only been three hours. I spent most of that time attempting to unbind my hands. My hands were bound in front of me by a rope and I unzipped my pants and pushed them to my knees, enough to reach the still visible knife beneath my bloody skin on my leg where they couldn't identify the blood because I was wearing another pair of black pants today. I pulled it out slowly, and you could say that along with sadism, I was into masochism, attempting to find the most painful ways to pull it out without tearing up my thigh. Once I'd successfully gotten the knife out of my leg, I licked my hands and the knife to cut the rope restraining me. I stabbed the knife into the same place as accurately as I could, licked my leg clean and pulled up my pants. I vaguely wondered if they were watching me, but really, what would it matter? I'm already doomed to life in places like this anyway.

When the same disgusting security guards came to drag me to lunch, I simply told them that the rope was weak when they asked. I don't think they bought it, but they didn't question any further. As I was dragged violently down the hall, my arm popping out of and back into place three times, I managed to identify the overweight guards as Daniel Anderson and Jack Tremblay. When they finally let me go into what I call the 'happy part of the building,' we walked our separate ways.

No one was there to help when I stumbled weakly, or when I became dizzy. I fell and began heaving, but nothing exited my mouth. My vision blurred with splashes of green, black, purple, and blue. My hearing began to fade. I was fainting, but I'd finally stopped heaving enough to settle myself against a wall to rest for a moment. As my vision cleared, I cautiously crouched, then stood and started toward the cafeteria.

I knew I looked pathetic, leaned up against the wall in a poor attempt to keep myself balanced. My head throbbed and my legs trembled, I hadn't eaten in 4 days and ate only a bite of a cracker before that, and then another 2 days of no eating before that. I weakly started toward the cafeteria line, and I didn't want anything but the apples at the very end of the line. My strength returned slowly at the sight of the only nutritional food that I liked.

There had always been an underlying desire for apples when I was young, beneath the need for strawberry jam, anyway. My blood boiled almost as much when my hand made contact with it. I took a bite and my vision almost completely cleared, the last bits that my rest couldn't clean, and my head ache began to dissipate.

With that, I walked outside casually, eating my apple along the way. Rather than sitting at the beach like the others, I walked around back to observe the scenery there. I internally cursed the human body for not having the ability to survive without sustenance as I threw the apple core at the fence bordering the outside of the asylum. I was dumbfounded when the apple core didn't begin to burn. As if on queue, a deep, heavy cloud made it's way over the over welcoming building.

'The fence... it isn't electric?'

I stepped over to observe the fence. It was chain link, and the only way it could hope to stop me was the unnecessary points between them. Which I could handle. But what would be the point of escaping right then and there? No, L won't be reading my entries for another 3 months. I'll play around for a little while.

I nonchalantly walked inside, where it was time for group sessions. I wasn't allowed to go, and you can probably guess why.

Only now do I realize I'm practically telling you a story. Well, I'll direct this 'story' at L. If you're reading, I hope you enjoy me telling you about the fun I plan to have in this place that I secretly like to call Whammy's Insane Asylum for Gifted Lunatics.

**B**

**A/N: Yeah! ...Err. I hope you enjoyed it. x] Lewlz. Okay! I recently wrote a humor chapter, so if you watch/read a lot of anime, you'll most likely recognize a few songs within the humor chapter, aka filler chapter. I think that's chapter 9, but you'll just have to prove to me that you want it. DO YOU WANT THIS NEXT CHAPTER? DO YOU WANT TO GET TO THAT FILLER CHAPTER? THEN GET ME 2 MORE REVIEWS AND WE'LL MAKE IT~! Love ya! 8D**

**Yours truly,  
Amaya  
**


	3. Naughty B

**HAPPEH. JOORZ GET TWO CHAPTERS TODAY! I'LL PUT UP THE NEXT ONE IN A FEW MINUTES!**

**But FIRST. DISCLAIMER: GOOD SIR. I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE.  
**

**January Third**

B was a naughty boy today...

He killed another patient...

I couldn't help it! He was just so annoying, bragging about raping and killing an 8 year old. But if he was really so good, would he have gotten caught so quickly? If he really knew what he was doing, he might never have gotten caught. I knew what I was going, but that's different. I was up against L and some woman he hired... oh yes...

How could I forget that woman? The one who made me suffer burn pains for two years straight? Every move I'd made had made me want to hiss through all the pain, and all the exercise I had to go through so the burns didn't heal and tighten in an odd position. It was hell... all of it.

Which is why I'm going after that woman when I escape, L. Naomi Misora. I will have my revenge.

Right. The bragging man. His name was Robert Saunders. He was supposed to die sometime soon, and now that I think about it, I should have told him that and not killed him. Watched him suffer until the last number hit 1 and then go up to him and whisper, "See you in the afterlife," or something like that. It might have been entertaining, watching him panic in silence. Well, maybe another time. Lately, everyone's numbers have been dropping dramatically, presumably Kira's doing. But no one's gone by someone else's hands yet...

_**B**_

**X-X**

**A/N: okep. REVIEW PLOX.**

**That's all, really. xD bai!**

**-Amaya  
**


	4. Evidence

**A/N: Here's the murder chapter. See, the story is rated M because of these sort of chapters, SO, good sir, please do not PWN me if you don't like it. If you feel like you have to vomit, not my fault, you're the one who read it. If you yell at me, I'll yell back, cuz you're the one who read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. 0_o Sadly.  
**

**January Third - Murder - Third Person**

It was always very morbid to B, thinking about death... about killing. But in this one moment, he thought nothing of his fascination. There was nothing that irked him more than what this man was doing... B hated it.

He was bragging about a failed crime.

Sure, he did finish off the murder, oh yes. B vaguely remembered reading about this man's crime. He'd killed an eight year old in an alley. Raped her maniacally, so much that even her thighs were bruised. He'd taken her arms out of place, held them above her head, and tied them. He did the same with her legs but stretched them to lie beneath her back. After he'd raped her, he made fabric designs across her stomach that B remembered seeing when walking through a store before he was arrested. And lastly, the man stabbed her vagina repeatedly, all of this while the poor girl was alive, screaming, and had been gagged, thus her screams weren't heard by those around her. He watched her scream and continued torturing her, then he cut her head only half off and left.

Now, this is something B might have given him props for... but the man did perhaps the most stupid thing in B's book.

He left the crime weapon at the crime scene. B's blood boiled at the boastful man. He waited until just the right moment, until everyone but those three men were left in the yard beside the house, then he simply walked up to him, Robert Saunders. On the way there, he took out the blade he hid beneath the skin of his arm this time. He licked the blood off his arm and the blade clean. Then he arrived, and merely stabbed him. The man fell to the ground in shock, clutching his wound. His head mercilessly hit the cement of the basketball court they were standing in the middle of.

'What a cliche way to die, clutching your wound like that. Oh, wait, you're not dead,' B laughed as the other men fled the scene.

B supposed they were going to tell the nurses or something. He couldn't have that. He lifted the man up over his shoulder and carried him around back so he could sit him by the dump. He then followed the men. They were just getting the fence inside the other fence open to run inside the asylum. B simply called after them and they froze.

"Hey!"

It was unnerving how stiff they got, but what was even more unnerving was the tone of B's voice.

"Where do you think you're going?..." he began, "Are you going to tell on me?"

B almost sounded innocent- _almost_- before he began speaking again.

"Listen. If I get caught I'm going to automatically suspect you two. I'll get out of wherever I'm taken and I _will_ come back for you. Do. Not. Tell."

The men rigidly walked inside, and from behind the second fence, B knew they weren't going to tell anybody in the building. He smirked almost creepily, walking back around the asylum and taking down the two cameras on each side of the building. B then tore his shirt and entered through the back door. He sneaked by a few supervisors and around the curved hall to the patients' quarters where it would look as though he was emerging from his own room. When he got to the lobby, he walked up to the first nurse he saw.

"Excuse me, nurse?" as she turned, he gestured to the tear going all the way up his right arm sleeve.

"I got my sleeve stuck on a nail in the window pane of my window and accidentally tore my shirt. Do you happen to have a sewing kit and some pins?"

The nurse went behind the lobby desk and dug into a cabinet drawer that had to be at least a foot deep. B leaned over the desk and identified her.

'Michelle Tremblay. Poor little nit, she must be married to that security guard. That filthy... disgusting security guard.'

B grinned silently as he watched her, only stopping when she looked up at him.

The nurse eyed him suspiciously, staring at a particularly dark spot on the front of his black shirt. B's first instinct was to hide it, but he didn't want to look guilty, so he simply leaned over the desk.

"Maybe I should do it..." Michelle suggested.

"No thanks. I like to sew. You could say I tore it purposely so that I could do it myself," well, it was half true.

The nurse glared. She pointed to a seat beside her.

"Do it right there."

B scowled and went around the desk, sitting down beside her. The nurse turned away and began to write. Each time she turned to cautiously check if he was there, B smiled. She eyed him suspiciously again.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you took your shirt off?" she gestured to himself putting pins into his own sleeve.

"You just want to see my body," B accused.

The nurse scoffed in disgust, and B took the chance to leave while laughing at the look on her face. He slowly and silently put the kit on the table. Surprisingly, the nurse heard it.

'Dammit!' B thought, 'at this rate, he'll get away or someone will find him.'

He gestured to his sleeve to show that he was adjusting the folds where the seam used to be. The nurse's stare lingered for another moment before she turned back around.

"Behave, B, or you're going to get in trouble."

"Oooh..." he moaned sarcastically.

"I mean it!"

"Me too."

B grabbed the sewing needles and some thread, putting the small pack of pins in his pocket. He made like he was going to start sewing, then the nurse turned around, right on queue.

"Thoroughly predictable," B commented.

She glared.

"Can't I just sew my shirt in peace?"

The nurse turned back around and continued with whatever she was writing down. He couldn't waste any more time. He lifted himself from the chair and crouched to the ground slowly. He crawled to the corner of the circle desk surrounding them and looked back. The nurse was looking straight at him.

"I err... I dropped a pin," he smiled sheepishly.

The nurse watched him for a moment before getting to her knees and helping him look for the pin. After looking for about five minutes around the whole inside of the circle desk, B impatiently took one out of his pocket and held it up.

"Found it!"

The nurse almost laughed at the patient's antics, even if he was the craziest of the crazies here. She knew it was ordered by L that he was supposed to be a second level when really he should be a third level. She got up and sat in her chair as B brushed off his pants. Nurse Tremblay turned around and continued, just as B crouched low again and crawled around the desk. He then crawled to the entrance of the lobby and sped into a doctors office that he hoped to God was empty as he heard the squeaking of Mrs. Tremblay's chair groan out. Luckily, the doctors office did turn out to be empty and on the other side was a door which could only lead to another narrow hallway that he spied before he'd crawled to the lobby entrance.

He went through the door and walked as fast as he could. He turned again down the curved hall to the patients' quarters and took the door on the side of the building outside.

B observed the area. From the vacancy of the basketball court, he could only assume that the rest of the patients were at the small beach at the front of the asylum. He walked along the building wall and the dumpster, turning to find the man crawling away. B paid him no mind as he stared at the fence he'd observed so often since he got here. He took a deep breath and regained the motivation he'd only earlier lost with that little incident in the lobby next to Mrs. Tremblay. He smirked, only a little, and it was gone so fast that anyone near him would have missed it. B threw his knife at the man with deadly aim. He vaguely remembered putting his knife back into his pocket after stabbing Mr. Saunders. He wondered how he didn't noticed the thick blood running down his leg until now. The blood had run through the denim as he brushed off his legs in the lobby after looking for the supposed misplaced pin. He was, in that instant, grateful for that awful spinning chair Mrs. Tremblay had been sitting in.

He dragged the just barely conscious Mr. Saunders to the fence and threw him over, not bothering to clean up the blood on the grass. He climbed over the barbed fence without complaint. His foot got caught on one nail as he climbed down, but all he did was laugh at his own pain. As he looked up from his foot, he noticed a camera pointed toward him on the other side of the building.

"Well, balls. We can't have that..." B muttered. He inspected the area around him, and looked reluctantly at the knife inside Robert's body.

"Aww. But I lost all my other ones..." he tugged it out as Saunders began to moan weakly in pain.

"Shut up!"

But Mr. Saunders still whimpered. B began to kick him in the stomach, forcing blood out of his back where the wound was. He still continued to whimper, and in turn, B continued to kick him. Again, and again and again.

"That's karma, bastard!" B shouted, and with one final kick, that left him unconscious and dying slowly from loss of blood.

B threw his last knife at the camera on the other side of the fence, he'd cracked the lens and knocked out of place, but it wasn't disconnected. Just unable to move from a spot just a few feet away from B.

"Meh, good enough," B turned to find the man unconscious, which he hadn't noticed earlier, "Aww! This will be no fun!"

B knelt and slapped the man's face lightly.

"Hey..." he murmured, "Get up!"

The killer stood and let his index finger slide underneath his bottom lip in contemplation.

"Wait, I can still get amusement out of this..."

xxXxx

Robert Saunders woke up slowly, very slowly. What the man awoke to was himself, tied to a building just outside the small bit of trees behind the asylum. His brain was unable to think and it didn't register until someone came to get him that there were one inch sized polka-dot patterns all over his body. He felt an excruciating ache between his legs and he finally looked down to see three needles stuck in the very tip of his penis. His mouth filled with bile and he wanted to scream at the burning sensation that he felt all over his naked body. But he didn't have the time before one of the nurses began to try to pull them out.

"Oh, please!" Robert slurred half consciously, pushing the nurse's arm away from him.

"Mr. Saunders, we have to-"

"I don't care! Get away from me!" he rasped out weakly. It was all too obvious that he was going to die of blood loss before they could get him inside to staunch the blood, and with his body in the condition it was in, it would be a blessing that they weren't going to revive him.

Robert fell unconscious again as they tried to drag him inside. B watched all the while, laughing in the surveillance room at the top of the asylum. He downloaded the footage onto the blank CDs and tapes they would have used at the end of the day. He then replaced the CDs and tapes with new ones, cut out all the guilty footage of him, blended the scenes to make it look like it was real, downloaded it back onto the newly replaced equipment and set it to record what was left of the day, though it was 8:50 P.M. and he had only a few minutes left until they were supposed to go to their rooms.

He then proceeded to hastily wipe down everything in the room, and like the last time he'd done this, he unscrewed the light bulbs, wiped out the sockets and screwed them back in before wiping the light bulbs themselves. He wiped the seat once with the rag he was carrying now and threw it away before walking down the hall in the only pair of shoes he owned. Going outside, with the last five minutes of his free time, he walked along the dock and threw the shoes deep into the ocean. As he got to the beach, he stole someone else's shoes and calmly walked inside, chuckling to himself as they were on their way in and were looking for their shoes. He walked back inside with his still-torn shirt on. His face had long since been washed and he'd changed his pants. As he walked by the laundry room, the washer stopped. He walked into the room and to the corner where his bloody clothes were and set them on the washer. Taking out a clean shirt and replacing the torn shirt with this one, he threw both his previously worn pants and his torn shirt into the washer. While his clothes were washing, the nurses were busy trying to hide the death from everyone else. Some of the nurses were bustling about trying to get security guards to come help them without arousing a riot from the other patients. No doubt they'd bring Robert's corpse in through the back door, and B would have gathered all the patients to be waiting for it, but hey, what good would that do? Scare them into listening to him? No, that wasn't what he wanted in being here. It'd only been three days since he got here, and he'd already killed someone. This might be an interesting stay after all. As for the rest of the security guards that weren't actually helping, they were a bit fidgety to themselves, waiting for their shift to be over in a few moments, waiting for the other guards to arrive. They most probably wouldn't notice his strange behavior of not just changing all of his clothes at once, or why he didn't mend the torn shirt first. He was actually a bit grateful for the fact that Jack Tremblay hadn't been there. He'd taken a bit of a resentment toward B, and while B didn't really care, Jack probably would have pointed the blame on him instantly. To Jack, B was the craziest of all the patients in this joint.

B didn't mind, though. In fact, you could say he was... _flattered_ by Jack's attentions. B scoffed at the thought as he took his clothes out of the dryer after waiting about an hour. The lights were almost all out, and he was sure he wouldn't be noticed. At least, that's how it seemed before he realized Michelle Tremblay was looking for him. He brought his laundry basket back to his room quickly, noticing Michelle walking to the lobby calling out his name. He nearly sprinted back, but refused to let himself panic. He simply set his laundry basket in a corner, took out the torn shirt and the sewing kit, and began to mend the tear only a few minutes after he hid the tape and disc.

He could hear the constant clacking of Mrs. Tremblay's shoes, and when she yelled out his name right beside his bedroom door, he wasn't startled in the slightest.

"B!"

"Yes?"

She was silent, glaring daggers at him. She apparently didn't care for keeping the death of Robert Saunders a secret, and L would probably immediately suspect him once he found out. But there was no proof, all the scenes of B today had been cut out of footage and had also been merged to look like they belonged together.

"A patient named Robert Saunders was murdered a few hours ago, do you happen to know anything about that?"

B played dumb, "He was murdered? That's terrible! I'm sorry, Nurse Tremblay, but I only just now found out from you."

Michelle chose to simply glare at him again, before continuing, "Do you mind if I search your room, Mr...?"

"B. Just B."

"Right."

"Go ahead, I don't mind."

B smirked secretly as Nurse Tremblay searched underneath the dresser, around his desk, in it, on it, through his laundry, under his bed, on his bed, under his pillow, and even asked B to get up so she could check if he was sitting on any evidence. She checked the window panes, the window sill, in the folds of the drapes, and lastly in his closet, which held nothing but some clothes, his shoes and a box of Wara Ningyo, as a memory of his last couple years. She huffed when she didn't find anything worth presenting.

"Thank you... B."

His strong sense of hearing could pick up the sound of bone scratching against bone. He chuckled. She was gritting her teeth.

"Any time, Mrs. Tremblay."

She turned and when she got to the door way B called after her.

"Oh, and Mrs. Tremblay? Thanks for the advice," he began, "It is much easier to mend a shirt after taking it off," he winked at her as she glared back at him.

"Keh henh heh..." B laughed at her silly mistake.

She'd checked behind everything besides the dresser? How naive. At the back of the dresser in the very corner was taped the disc and the tape. If she'd just reached her arm under the dresser and felt the back, she'd have found her evidence, but hey. Not everyone's as thorough as Naomi Misora.

-X-X-X-

**A/N: **

**Yeeeaaahhh! Okep, I'm tired. Time to sleep at approximately 6:50 PM. Woot woot. **

**xD Anyway, Read and review please! Thanks for reading.**

**-Amaya  
**


	5. With Jack Tremblay?

**A/N: YAY FOR UPDATES FTW. There's not much to say, so ENJOY!**

**I do not own Death Note**

**January Fourth**

I think I'm just going to start doing my entries in sections. Here I go...

Today:

I messed with some of the nurses, putting bugs on them and whatnot. That resulted in me getting locked up in that cell again. For four hours. I also actually sat on the dock at the beach for once and looked out toward the ocean. It was peaceful, almost like I wasn't in an asylum. But I faintly knew that I was from the sting in my foot, which I'd stopped laughing at. I couldn't present it to a nurse because then they'd have their evidence. It's frustrating, but I'll get through it. I sat in that same spot for quite a while, thinking about where I was, how I'd gotten there, and truth be told, I was a bit guilty for what I'd done. Regret really comes to the surface when you actually think about what you did for a while. I thought about how I should have worn my shoes when climbing that fence. I thought about how stupid the locks are on the fences.

But then I realized something as I sat there in my own slight bliss. I was outside both fences.

...

...

_**BOTH FENCES.**_

I couldn't believe how stupid I'd been as that realization came into my mind. Today was Tuesday so there would be guards at the gate from the beginning of our free time, 4 PM until 6 PM. After that, we, or rather, they, would have group sessions until 6:30 and I would be under supervision in my room until 6:30, then we'd all do what we wanted to do with the exception of individual therapies throughout our privileged time until around 8:40.

The times were perfect. Most security guards' shifts were 12 hrs, 9 to 9. At around 8:30, I'd learned that they started to get fidgety, so I'd make my escape while the others were going inside, which would obscure the guards' vision. Why climb a nail-filled fence when you can simply leave? But not yet. I'll leave a few days or more before L reads these entries. It'll be perfect!

Interesting parts of the day:

This isn't very interesting, but I suppose it's worth writing down. Jack brought someone with him when he came to get his wife for the day. She was dressed in a kendo student uniform, and her face looked like it was red from exertion. She was carrying what looked like a cane at first glance, but upon closer inspection, I could see that it was a sword from the lining where the guard should have been; a Shirasaya. She had long, dark purple hair- down to just below her back side. I discreetly looked above her head to identify her.

"Kyou Kyoubou... a long life to live..."

It's not really important, but hey, I'm supposed to write about everything, aren't I?

The thing I want to know is why was she here? More importantly, why was she here with _Jack Tremblay_?

**Of all people!**

I briefly caught part of Jack and Mrs. Tremblay's conversation just as I began to suspect that Jack was openly being unfaithful toward Michelle.

"... coming to give her a tour tomorrow..."

Miss Kyoubou was sitting in a waiting chair as Michelle protested quietly.

"I'm not sure that's possible..." she said with a solemn face.

Jack took her face in his hands and assured her.

"She's just an opponent from the dojo, and she wanted to see the asylum. I'm going to as a reward for becoming 1st national kendo trainee..."

"Yay! A field trip to a Funny Farm!" I muttered.

"...I'll even have someone else give her the tour if it makes you more comfortable."

Michelle sighed, "But all the other security guards will be working, and there's only 3 nurses until 5, after that, I'm the only one until 9 and I'm looking after the patients. The doctors do individual therapies until I leave."

Jack rubbed his stubble-covered chin in contemplation.

They were silent, and Jack kept looking back at Miss Kyoubou. Suddenly, he smirked in Kyoubou's direction, as if he'd just thought of something really clever.

"Have a patient do it. How about the newest one. D, was it?"

"B. His name is B," Mrs. Tremblay corrected.

"Whatever. Have him do it. All he ever does is sit in his room anyways."

Michelle was very hesitant, and it took her a moment before she agreed.

"Okay, he can show her about... but"

"Don't worry. Even a power as vermin-like as hers can take down that scrawny boy."

I didn't realize my nails had dug into my palms and they were bleeding until Jack had left.

Nurse Tremblay seemed to mope the rest of the day.

**B**

**A/N: READ AND REVIEW PLOX. PLOX PLOX. xD funny word. Okep, bai**

**-Amaya  
**


	6. The Very Last Word in Guilt

**JDisclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOOOOOOTTE! 0_o  
**

**January Fifth Third Person Enter Kyoubou**

A day later, Miss Kyoubou arrived at almost half way between B's free time. Michelle had already explained that he was supposed to show her around. He'd asked Michelle if he could use her laptop. She'd glared at him and pointed to what was now known as B's Chair.

"Do it right there."

"Aye, aye, cap'n," B smiled as she handed him her laptop.

B sat with his back turned to her so she could see what he was doing. B could feel her breath on the right side of his neck already, as if she knew what he was doing. He'd smirked and continued with his search.

"Kyou Kyoubou, trains at Osamu Dojo..." B muttered, "Will become an instructor at the Dojo hopefully within a year... Hitokiri?"

B's eyes narrowed in curiosity as he typed in Kyou 'Hitokiri.'

_Did you mean Kyou 'Manslayer' Kyoubou?_

"It's the same thing, dumbass!" B complained, but he clicked on it anyway and continued.

"Mr. Jack Tremblay's biggest rival, Kyou Hitokiri Kyoubou AKA Wicked Manslayer has worked her way up to going-on-4th dan..." he trailed off and clicked on a link for Jack Tremblay.

This one actually came up with a Wikipedia link.

"Jack Tremblay is known world wide for his amazing kendo abilities and is 2nd nationals best kendo trainee. Oddly enough, he and the first, Kyou Kyoubou, train at the same dojo."

"Mr. Jack Tremblay works a 6 hour shift as a security guard at Wilkinson's Insane Asylum at the southeast most beach of California. He then works from 3-8 PM at the dojo, training with the rest of his classmates..." B trailed off.

He abruptly turned around in the spinning chair, causing Michelle to stumble back into her own.

"Here you go. I should have known. No one as pretty as that would be caught dead around Jack Tremblay," B said as he handed back the laptop.

He almost felt guilty for what he said, but hey, she was the ditz who'd married him.

It was 2PM at the time, and he had individual therapy with Dr. Samson until 3:30PM. He headed toward the doctor's office, and, as usual, a guard hand cuffed him and made him sit down on the rather uncomfortable leather couch. When the doctor came in and began to ask questions about B and how he was feeling, how he liked Wilkinson's Asylum, B simply counted the little dots on the ceiling in silence. Once an hour of that was up, Dr. Samson let him out early, and he had one extra hour to himself.

Miss Kyoubou arrived at 4:30 PM.

It'd been boring waiting around for her, and Mrs. Tremblay had told him not to go outside just in case Kyoubou arrived.

It'd taken her 15 minutes to find his room, and when she had, it'd taken all the effort B was worth not to yell out, "FINALLY!"

You could say he wasn't very pleased about having to show this woman around the asylum, and it was her fault that he'd been cooped up in his room for an hour and a half.

He wanted to scold the woman, tell her how extremely simple it was to find his room, show her how he'd been pacing that whole time. In fact, he'd been planning to do that the whole time he'd been waiting. But as she'd walked in, prideful yet timid and said, "B?" he couldn't bring himself to do it.

It appeared that even the World's Greatest Criminal had weaknesses.

B gritted his teeth and glared at her, angry for being kept in one place for so long.

"Do... I have the wrong room? the woman had grown brave and raised her voice to a nonchalant level.

B silently shook his head. Kyoubou held out her hand with a cheerful smile.

"Well then, B. It's nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Kyou Kyoubou," he finished for her, ignoring her hand.

Miss Kyoubou narrowed her eyes in suspicion, pulling her own arm away.

"Right," she dismissed with a wave of her hand.

They were both silent for a moment, each making assumptions about the other. Suddenly, B's mood brightened.

He grinned, showing slightly sharp teeth. B held out his arm for Miss Kyoubou to take this time. She looked at it for a moment before hesitantly accepting it.

B led her out the door and spun Miss Kyoubou around in his oh-so abnormal way.

"All of this is the patients' quarters. For the especially crazy people, there's more in the basement, and some up stairs for who I like to call 'the fakers.'"

She was dizzy by the time he'd finally stopped spinning her. She glared at him for a moment as he waited for her to steady herself. When she had, B latched his arm with hers and walked in a prideful fashion, as though he were rich.

"This way, Mademoiselle."

Kyou simply raised a brow and followed him as he gestured to the few paintings that hadn't been messed with. Most of the paintings had been made by the more minor criminals in the asylum. There were only about two or three that were actually from famous artists.

B vaguely remembered that there was an art class every Wednesday, and only a few of the patients went.

They continued, going around the patients' quarters hallway, B pointing to the rooms whose occupants he knew. They came across the cafeteria and B walked her across it.

"I've sighted all of the cameras in this building!" he boasted childishly.

"Mmhm..." Kyou raised a brow at him again and smirked. After that, he led her down the hall, telling her that most rooms were doctors' offices. When they passed the showers he said, "Not sure if people are in there, so I won't show you in."

They'd entered the lobby when they got to the end of the hall. However, instead of stopping there, he went into the art class , no one was there.

"Do you paint?" Kyou asked as she gently ran her hands over some of the paintings.

"I don't. I don't think I've ever even considered painting. I have a feeling I'd be bad at it."

"Hmm," Kyou dismissed, "Your hands seem steady. I think you'd be good at it."

"What..." she stuttered after a minute of silence.

B looked over at her from his perch on a chair. He continued staring as she tried to get her question out.

"What was..." she paused.

"_Spit it out!_" B snapped.

Kyou jumped at his sudden raise in voice, but recovered and continued.

"What was that sound when we got to that staircase across from the showers? We were walking too fast, so I didn't really want to ask when I saw this place."

"When you saw this place... does that mean you like art?" B asked.

"Yeah, I do. But what-"

"Really? That's great! Who's your favorite artist? Mine's Georgia O'Keefe."

"Auguste Renoir, but-"

"Wow! He's another one of my favorites."

They both paused, but Kyou knew that if she asked about that noise again, he'd simply change the subject. She glared as B's current grin widened.

"Okay then... What's next?"

B blinked and pointed to the rooms behind the easels.

"Those are the group session rooms. I don't really know what they look like- I'm not allowed in group sessions."

"Why not?"

"Safety reasons," B clarified.

Kyou still didn't understand, but she also didn't question him any further.

"Is there anything else?"

"That depends, do you want to see the real crazies or a bunch of potentially normal people?"

Kyou had spaced out, however, and B simply waited as she stared at the ground. He sat staring at her, wondering what she was thinking as a doctor came into the room. B nodded to him.

"Hello... B, was it?" B nodded again.

He looked back to Kyou as she emerged from her thoughts.

"Miss Kyoubou, we should move on now."

"Kyoubou?" the doctor interrupted, "as in Kyou Kyoubou?"

B glared in his direction. Miss Kyoubou nodded at the doctor.

"_The_ Miss Kyoubou? First place national kendo champion?"

"Yes, sir."

"Wow. What are you doing in a place like this?"

"I spar with a security guard that works here sometimes, his name is Jack Tremblay. He asked me if I wanted to see the asylum, I accepted."

"We could have had someone else give you the tour-"

"No, no, no!" Kyou cut him off, "B is very well behaved. Maybe you should parole him."

"Hah!" B slapped his hand over his mouth as he began laughing to himself in a corner.

"What's so..." Kyou began, but the doctor cut her off.

"Miss Kyoubou, do you know of the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, The Wara Ningyo Cases?"

She just stared.

"Neither rings a bell?"

Kyou shook her head.

He just stared, B still laughing in the corner.

B finally calmed down enough after laughing at her supposed parole joke. But as what they were talking about became apparent, he looked at her strangely.

He was the World's Greatest Criminal. How could she not know of him?

However, he didn't stand from his L-like perch and proclaim that he was the World's Greatest Criminal. He just stayed quiet as the doctor left the room a bit rigidly.

"B..." Kyou said, for a while had passed and the woman wanted to break the silence.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

B was silent for a long time. A really long time, but Kyou sensed that he was going to say something soon enough. He looked as though he was guilty but at the same time, trying to stay away from such a feeling.

"I murdered three people by the names of Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen, and Backyard Bottomslash, in that order," he said almost inaudibly.

"..."

Kyou wanted to scream at him, she wanted to ask him why, she wanted to shake him from insanity and make him feel the pain those families had felt when their loved ones had been murdered.

But in the end, she simply walked out of the room and left through the front lobby door.

**A/N: DAH! What a doucher Kyou is.**

**Anywooz. Hope you enjoyed. This is pretty much all I'm updating till I feel like Jealousy needs an update again. **

**And TRUST ME. IT WON'T TAKE AS LONG AS LAST TIME FOR JEALOUSY. I WOOOON'T GIVE UUUUP! 8D**

**Enough of my spazzing, read and review! 8]**

**-Amaya  
**


	7. Seed of Doubt

**A/N: Woot woot! Chapter 7...or as James Bond would say...**

**Chapter 007. If you don't review it, you'll be PWND.**

**Not much else to say. xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. DX  
**

**January 5-8 Third Person**

_Jan. 5th _

She'd planted the seed of doubt.

It was unnerving to B, how he'd been bothered by the fact that Miss Kyoubou didn't approve of him. No, more like didn't like his current self period. Who _would_ approve of a mentally insane serial killer who, moreover, killed a 13 year old girl?

He tried to ignore it, but the heartburn-like feeling lingered throughout the whole day.

_Jan. 6th_

Just yesterday he was laughing at a few jokes the strange woman had made, but now he realizes he's obsessing over why he wasn't likable at the time. He still tries to avoid thinking about it, but there's an itch of awareness in the back of his mind. He knows what his subconscious is thinking about.

_Jan 7th_

"Am I... unenjoyable as a person?" B asked himself insecurely. He'd been paranoid the last couple of days, but really, he didn't know what he was paranoid over. Did he really care that some swords woman didn't like him? Hell, did he really care that anyone didn't like him?

Or... did he secretly yearn for acceptance from everyone? Was he one of those people he'd always sworn he wouldn't be like?

No. He rolled his eyes at himself and continued on with his day, but he still thought about it every now and then.

"You have a letter," Mrs. Tremblay said as she entered the glared at him- her moods had been choppy since his little comment the other day.

She literally slapped it down on his desk and left the room in a storm.

"Sheesh," B muttered, and went back to staring at the wall.

There wasn't much to do other than that in this asylum. He couldn't go visit the actual crazies, only a few guards could go in there.

The first levels hardly held interest to B, so he didn't go up there. Besides, he hardly believed the guards would let him, a second level, in. He was a crazy, like all the others, but he wondered why, then, did the nurses and doctors let him out of his room?

Eventually, B grew tired and went to sleep, forgetting about the letter and skipping his entry like the last few days.

_Jan 8th_

When B woke up, he wiped his eyes of an invisible blind fold as his sight finally adjusted. As he looked around the room, his eyes locked onto the letter he'd received the day before. He looked over at his digital clock.

"5:30? Too early..." he muttered and fell back to his bed.

_2 hours later_

"7:30? Too early..." he muttered just as a nurse walked through the halls.

She clapped her hands repeatedly.

"Up everybody!" she said, just loud enough for everyone to hear, "Up up up!"

B rolled his eyes. Why couldn't they just have alarm clocks?

For once, he did actually listen to the nurse, but in favor of reading the letter. He walked over to his desk and picked up the letter. On the back, it simply read the letter B.

He just held the letter in his hands for a moment, as if it answered life's questions, but finally he stuck his finger between where the letter sealed and tore it open obnoxiously. He pulled out the paper and, unfolding it, he began to read.

_B,_

_I know I could have just come to see you to tell you this, but I'm not very sure that I'd be welcome with Mrs. Tremblay working at one of the lobby desks. I'm sorry that I left so rudely the other day, I should have been more considerate. I know you killed 3 people, and you may not have a reason, but everyone deserves a second chance. Hell, I think I would even kill someone if I had a big enough grudge. Anyway, I hope you get to read this letter before you go insane... well, even more insane with wondering over my rudeness. If you even were, anyway._

_Thank you for showing me around the second level of the asylum. Let's say I come back some day, and you can show me where the real crazies are and where the 'fakers' are. _

_You're a lovely man. I do hope you change and get let out of that sterile smelling place._

_-Kyou 'Hitokiri' Kyoubou_

B didn't realize he was grinning like an idiot until the nurse that woke them up came in and called him for breakfast.

**A/N:**

**Yeaaaah! Another quickly updated chapter. Even though nobody's reviewing, I'm still going to tell my story. x]**

**But I have no more excess chapters, so updates might start getting a little slow. With the next 'Jealousy' update, Whammy's Insane Asylum will have two new chapters, I'm hoping. Thanks for reading, and REVIEW. Especially that person who just favorited the story...YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. xD**

**-Amaya  
**


	8. January 30 and 31st

**A/N: FINALLY. LAPTOP. PLUS ME. EQUALS UPDATE WHICH NO ONE CARES ABOUT BUT I'M GOING TO UPDATE MY SHITTY STORY ANYWAY. ;D**

**It's pretty great, this laptop, I like it so far... but I don't trust computers after almost losing my writing files... so it's all on a flashdrive now.**

**Anyway that's pretty much it. **

**DEATH NOTE ARE NOT MINE. DX**

**x.X.x**

**January 30th**

It's been 30 days since B was first put into this asylum. He's been lonely- he'll admit that much- and disappointed. Ever since he'd gotten Miss Kyoubou's letter, he'd been half expecting her to come visit him every day in a fruitless attempt to become best friends with him. At one point, about a week after that letter, he would have loved that, too.

For that week, the lingering feeling of acceptance was about the air of him. The mean guards who were now becoming abusive toward him couldn't even bring him down.

But after his small taste of bliss wore off, he remembered that the letter was probably out of pity and that the guards called him names because that's what everybody thought of him. That's what people thought of all the patients.

And to be honest, B went back to not caring at all about what people thought of him. In fact, he felt stupid for those few days of insecurity before Miss Kyoubou's letter arrived. He was pissed at himself for letting his guard down and letting false happiness enter his closely watched heart.

And who knows? Maybe he wasn't accepted at all. Maybe that letter was just a sick joke by the guards, though he found that hard to believe; they were way too stupid to think up something like that.

"Good morning, B," Mrs. Tremblay chirped from his doorway. She'd brought an apple and some strawberry jam with her. B had apologized for his little comment before Miss Kyoubou arrived, so they had a sort of...acquaintance-ship, if you will. It was mostly one sided, though. B got more sick of her with every waking day.

B looked over from his sprawl on his mattress. She clearly planned on keeping him company for breakfast, which she'd repeatedly done so in the past four days.

B attempted to get up, but he found that he was much too sore. He had bruises all over his back, and his stomach hurt from being kneed one too many times.

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Tremblay asked, rubbing his shoulder.

He slapped her hand away, both from uneasiness at the human contact and the sting it brought him since it made his shirt catch on one of his cuts. He glowered at her and forced himself to sit up. He bit his already bleeding lip in pain, trying to keep silent.

"I should have known...," B murmured. Mrs. Tremblay didn't question him.

B _should _have known. The way they treated him before was just a testing of his behavior. He'd acted up, so now they were whipping him into shape.

When B was in what would be a comfortable position if not for his cuts, Nurse Tremblay patiently handed him his jam. He snatched it up rudely, moody from his aching body. She paid his attitude no mind. She knew how the guards had come to treat him, but B was too prideful to ask her to tell the managers of the asylum. She wouldn't until he asked, and she had no threat of having to since she knew he wouldn't. Plus, she figured if she hadn't told for any of the other patients, why would she tell for him?

They sat in silence, even as B ate his apple. This was how it always was. B could lie to her and smile, conversing with her, but he really didn't want her there, and so he ignored her. He threw his apple core in the garbage and got up from his bed. Mrs. Tremblay left without a word.

When B had first arrived, he'd been living like a prince compared to the prison, but one by one his privileges had been lost. He'd no idea what he'd done wrong at the asylum besides picking on the nurses.

He'd lost his privilege to shower, they'd taken all his clothes which left him no camoflage to hide his knife since he'd had a white shirt and blue jeans on when they'd done that. He was no longer allowed to go outside. B could guess they'd read his escape plans, but he kept them beneath his mattress toward the wall-that was another thing.

They took his bed frame.

He also didn't even have therapy anymore. All he did was sleep, eat, and write boring ass journal entries because he had nothing to do during the day. However, he was taken to that cell he was locked in the first day. Sometimes they beat him, sometimes they just left him there. That's exactly where they were dragging him now. Not taking-dragging. Mrs. Tremblay watched them drag him off, but she didn't do anything about it. It was when B disappeared from sight that Kyou Kyoubou decided to come into the lobby. Mrs. Tremblay looked up from her paperwork and glowered at Miss Kyoubou.

"What are you doing here?" Michelle asked bluntly.

"I came here to see B, is that alright?" Kyou asked as she bowed slightly.

Michelle raised a brow.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I forgot the number and-"

"Then you can't see him."

"Mrs. Tremblay, I'm begging you. This is the only day I can see him without interruption."

Nurse Tremblays eyes narrowed as she looked over to her computer. She closed her eyes and sighed, thinking how stupid it was for her to be protective of an inmate.

However, she really did just hate the woman.

"Come back in an hour," Michelle concluded.

"I'll wait," Kyou smiled and walked to a chair.

Michelle just rolled her eyes and went back to sipping her coffee.

xx

It _was_ nearly an hour or later that B was taken out from one of the nurses offices prior to - unknowingly to Miss Kyoubou - being dragged into the office. There was a large patch on the side of his fore head, but he seemed to take no concious note of it. He was much more attentive to his leg, which he was limping on.

Jack Tremblay walked silently behind him, pushing him when he stumbled.

"I can take it from here," B growled, acutely aware of the other man's hand on his arm.

Mr. Tremblay pushed him against the wall and grumbled, "Well, hurry up, you have a visitor."

B, merely because of that order, walked slower than before and chuckled as he hear Mr. Tremblay's growl. Mrs. Tremblay stifled her own laughter from behind her cup of coffee.

"B," Kyou called, walking to him.

B resumed his monotonous look as he greeted her.

"Hello, Miss Kyoubou."

"B," she repeated, "How are you?"

"Better," B shrugged, puckering his lips a little before they continued the original position. But the tell-tale turn of his gaze told her otherwise. She just stared as his gaze landed on what she thought was the ceiling.

In B's mind, however, he saw her life depleting before his very eyes. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. In all his years of captivity, she'd been his only visitor, and here he watched as her life span seemed to dissipate to only a few years left when it finally stopped.

Kyou just stared until he came out of his small trance.

"We should go to your cell," she suggested. B looked to Mrs. Tremblay for approval. She nodded once and turned her gaze back to her computer.

Kyou and B walked to his cell. His posture was a bit stiff, it seemed, to the ever observant Kyou Kyoubou, and fidgeting was all she could do to refrain from asking why.

As Kyou entered B's cell, she had the immediate and acute sense of someone watching her. She froze, and so did B, both acting on instinct before B remembered that there were audio bugs and cameras hidden all over his cell. Poorly placed, might he add. There were blind spots everywhere. Watari ought to teach them a lesson or two about camera placement.

B beckoned her in, and she then figured out the reason behind her cautiousness.

They were talkative most of Kyoubou's stay there, making jokes and whatnot. Kyou felt a bit guilty, being so friendly with a criminal, but she shook the feeling away.

She had things to find out, and she wouldn't miss her chance. Near the end of her stay, she finally spoke up about it. "There's plenty I want to ask," Miss Kyoubou informed him, her stare falling on his bandages. B's eyes moved away from her- he knew what she wanted to ask about.

"I will get my answers," she stated confidently, "I'll see you in one week."

B simply raised a brow as she left the room without a word.

Meanwhile, Kyou talked to Mrs. Tremblay in the lobby. Eventually, B's curiosity got the best of him, and he stood at the door to eavesdrop. He only heard the last bit of the conversation, and cursed at his late timing.

"...We'll have everything ready," Mrs. Tremblay assured her.

For some reason, as Kyou's foot steps retreated, his past days here came back into his head, as if warning him of something.

_Freak._

_You're not worth anything._

The throbbing of his head; where they always aimed, came into his fuzzy mind. He subconciously found himself getting his journal and sprinting toward the lobby door, much to the dislike of the guards.

"Get back here, freak!" Mr. Tremblay screamed, but B was already out the door.

"Kyou!" he called just as she was about to get into her limo; apparently with her fame brought her wealth. She froze and looked back as the chauffeur got ready to close her door.

"B," she murmured and gestured the chauffeur aside, walking swiftly to B.

B tried to get out from behind the fence, but they'd-without his knowing the past weeks- replaced the normal fence with an electric one.

His fuzzy mind caused him to black out as the powerful tingling of the electricity flowed through his fragile mortal body.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the chauffeur stood by and watched while Kyou Kyoubou ran forth to the fence. Without thinking, she too put her fingers on

the fence in attempts to save B, and Mrs. Tremblay rushed out of the asylum as B fell back to the ground. Kyou pulled back before the electricity could keep her in place.

"I'll take him inside, you can just go back," Mrs. Tremblay said.

"No, I'd like to make sure he's okay," Kyou insisted.

Mrs. Tremblay glowered, but she turned off the fence anyway and led Kyou inside with B being carried on a gurney by a few other doctors.

Mrs. Tremblay went to her desk and directed Kyou to follow the doctors.

"You can't go in the room, but he should be out within a few hours. Those fences aren't as dangerous as you'd think they'd be, but he'll be in some pain."

Kyou nodded and jogged after the doctors and B just as they entered the room. She waited around in B's cell before remembering that B had dropped a notebook outside.

Quickly she walked to the fence-much to the suspicion of Mrs. Tremblay- but found that it was a journal, probably one that he was planning to give to her. She opened it, but decided she'd save it for later, putting it in her spacious bag that she carried there.

She walked back inside and arrived at B's cell and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

xx

B awoke to someone's hand wrapped around his. He quickly pulled away, but found that it shot tingling pain through his arm. He groaned and tried to adjust to the bright light above him. Feeling as if he was an experiment in a science lab, he flipped to his side-painfully-in whatever defiance he could muster. The hand that held his own rubbed his back from behind, and he couldn't help but find the gentle touch comforting after the years of gruff behavior around everyone else. He pretended to be asleep so the hand would stay there and keep comforting him, but it started pushing on his back, and a familiar voice said his name.

"B, you should wake up. Tell me how you're feeling," he flinched as he recognized Mrs. Tremblay's voice.

His ears rang at the sudden sound of her sickening voice. The after sound of it reminded him of a buzzing flourescent light, but no where near as pleasant. He sat up and slapped her hand away painfully.

"Where's Kyou?" he asked, surprising himself.

What felt like a small marble with bumps on it rolled around in his tongue and his arms and legs felt as though they were asleep. He wanted to lie back down and sleep, but he knew he wouldn't be able to in Mrs. Tremblay's presence.

"She's outside, do you want me to go get her?"

"Well, duh. Would I have asked if I didn't want to see her?"

Mrs. Tremblay huffed at his tone of voice. Just as she opened the door, B spoke after her.

"And don't come with her, I want to talk to her alone."

She continued out the door to collect Kyou from B's cell and led her to the office B was in. As B waited in the ringing silence, he painfully flexed his muscles, wondering why he hadn't heard the loud buzz of the fence just before he touched it. Well, he'd heard it, but he hadn't _registered_ it.

_Maybe this is why I didn't become L._

He chuckled at the thought, but the action caused a certain shiver to go through his face. He put a hand to his face to feel if anything was crawling on it, but it was clear, as far as he could feel, but his fingers were shooting with pain as though they too were asleep. He stood and went to the mirror across the room.

His skin had a certain redness to it, but no burns or serious injuries. This didn't reassure him, however. Painfully, he walked back to the cot which was much more comfortable than his own mattress. He'd just settled down as the door opened.

"B, how are you?" Kyou smiled.

It took him a moment to register her question, but finally he responded with, "I feel...tingly."

Kyou just laughed and sat next to him on the cot. B smiled painfully, but noticed the pain in his face was starting to dissipate.

As if to react to the pain in his face disappearing, Kyou said, "The doctors said that the pain and tingling will disappear in your body parts one by one, and slowly your brain will begin to function faster."

B looked over at her, as if confused, but finally got it and nodded. He felt vulnerable-being so slow, as if one of his only weapons had been taken from him. But that didn't matter as he remembered _why_ he got shocked.

"...The notebook."

Kyou immediately knew what he meant and simply nodded. B understood that she was afraid that camera watchers would understand what they meant, so he was reassured that she had it.

"Will you stay the night here?" B asked, turning over to face away from Kyou.

"No, I don't think I can. Besides, where would I sleep?"

B shrugged and groaned at the pain that shot through his shoulders at that movement. To B's subtle enjoyment, Kyou's hand suddenly roamed comfortingly among his exposed shoulder, and it was only then that he noticed he was wearing a new black tee-shirt. He smiled as he felt the fabric; as papery as the dresses you wore when going for a check up. He'd have laughed, but he was too weary to feel the shoot of tingles running up his spine.

"Stay here," B muttered.

"Why is that?"

"Lonely. People here are gross."

Kyou laughed a little, "What do you mean by gross?"

"Mean, ugly, or just down right snarky."

"You know, you shouldn't not like people just because you think they're ugly."

"I can't _talk_ to people who I think are ugly, it just doesn't work for me."

Kyou chuckled, "Mr. Shallow."

"I can't help it. I'm doing it for their own good, because if I do talk to them, then I'll end up hurting their feelings."

"And you care about that?" Kyou teased.

"No way, I just figured that'd justify me."

Kyou chuckled and leaned back on B's pillows.

"Hey! I didn't say you could lie on my pillows!"

"Too bad," Kyou replied tiredly, her eyes resting closed.

"See? You're tired. So stay the night."

"Even if I fall asleep, they'll probably wake me up and tell me to go home."

"Go to sleep and we'll see."

The idea didn't sound so unappealing, but Kyou knew she had to go home sooner or later, whether she went to bed or not. However, she allowed herself to doze off to B's heavy breathing and musky scent which lost its once strawberry like quality. She guessed they hadn't been feeding him any of it since he got here. She felt B shifting in bed and when she opened her eyes she watched him fall on the floor. She chuckled a little before she turned and fell asleep.

xx

Kyou woke up to someone clapping in her face. She was about to smack them, uncaring whether it was B or a doctor, but found herself waking to her young teacher's face.

"Come on, let's go. Training time. You, me, dojo, now!" he said.

"Let me sleep, TIMMY."

Suddenly the man's face grew solemn, "You know I _hate_ being called Timmy. It's _TIM._"

B just raised a brow from his place on the other side of the room. They continued arguing, and B laughed at the chemistry the two had. He could tell that Kyou had been training for years with this man.

The door burst open all of a sudden and Mr. Tremblay walked in. He stormed toward B, and B put his hands in front of him to indicate his surrender, but Jack grabbled him by the hair anyway and slammed him on the floor. B groaned as he hit the floor.

"Ugh... Unnecessary-_guh!_" B nearly puked as Mr. Tremblay's steal toed boot made contact with his stomach.

"Get up! Let's go! You can't stay here and do nothing all day!" Mr. Tremblay yelled, grabbing B by the shirt this time and dragging him to his feet.

"Just like _you_ can't go out and buy whores every night, but you still do," B muttered.

Mr. Tremblay caught it and glared back at him, never being one for coming up with come backs. B smirked as he turned back around and waved back at Kyou.

"Bye Miss Kyoubou!" B called from down the hallway, clearly attempting to mock Mr. Tremblay, "I'll miss you!" Kyou could hear his chuckle from where she was sitting.

Kyou got up and ran down the hall just as B was getting slammed into the wall for his 'mockery'.

"B! Are you alright?"

B held his head wound which had been reopened as Mr. Tremblay walked away.

"I'm fine," B said nonchalantly, holding his head and standing.

"No, stay there, maybe you should stay down and-"

"What? Get some rest? I'd get kicked too many times in this - _oomph!- _See?" B said as he got kicked by another patient.

Kyou glowered at him and grasped his shoulder, "Hey, pal! Apologize!"

The patient just laughed and walked down the hall to the cafeteria.

"What a bastard," Kyou said, but B just laughed.

"You can't mess with people like that in here. Things aren't like your little dojo, they're just going to attack you because they're angry, not because it's part of training."

"Why?"

"Didn't I make myself clear? _Because they're angry!_"

Tim finally followed after Kyou as she replied, "I know, but _why_ are they angry?"

"_I don't know!_ Ask them!"

"Geez. You're touchy this morning."

"Why don't you try getting slammed against walls right after waking? And-tell me how you feel afterwards."

B glared at her as her hand lifted. He flinched, preparing himself for the impact of the hit, but found that comforting feeling of lastnight returning as she rubbed his bloody hair.

"We should get you washed up," she smiled.

"Yeah? Where? They don't let me take showers any-" B's eyes widened as he realized he let the piece of information slip.

Kyou's brow just raised as she took her hand out of his bloody hair. She went down the hall to Mrs. Tremblay's desk, who always seemed to be working lately.

"Do you have a place I can wash B up besides the bathroom?" she asked her.

"What happened?" Michelle asked, spying her bloody hand.

"Mr. Tremblay...threw him against a wall and..."

Michelle just held her hand up for her to stop, and went down the hall to B.

"What's wrong with the bathrooms?" she asked on the way.

"Well, the other patients... I don't want any of them to go crazy or something."

"Good point... the showers...you probably won't want to go there. There are no bath tubs or anything. He'll just have to deal with it, staunch the bleeding and re-bind it."

Kyou glowered at her, "You act like it doesn't matter. He could get an infection and you're saying, 'He'll just have to deal with it'? No, find me a place I can clean his wound."

"Take him! Just take him. Now. If you want to wash it so bad, take him to your damn house and wash him there, nobody wants him anyway!"

Kyou glared at her again, and lifted her hand to slap her, but thought better of it. Instead, she just grabbed B's hand and led him outside. She stopped at the fence to wait for it to stop buzzing. When it hesitantly did, she waited a minute before she decided it was safe, then pulled B along. Her limo, surprisingly, was still there, and the man inside was asleep. She tried to open the door to find it locked, so she knocked on the windows.

When the man finally stirred awake, he unlocked the doors hesitantly, unsure of the man Kyou was bringing.

"Brian, you could have gone home last night," Kyou informed with sympathetic eyes.

"No, it's okay. The car seats are quite comfortable, maybe I'll live in this car instead of with my wife."

Kyou laughed and opened the back door.

"If I may ask...Miss...The patient?" Brian interrupted as Kyou got into the car.

"He's coming with. That's the end of it," Kyou said firmly.

"Ah, yes. I see."

With that, Brian started the car as Tim closed the door, and they drove down the grassy trail until they reached Kyou's home.

.x.X.x.

**A/N: Sorry, sorry severely if there's any mistakes or contradictions, I was really in a hurry because I FINALLY got into my "insane-mode" so I could start adding more on this story. I'll tell you what insane mode is next chapter. xD**

**-Amaya**


	9. Thank You

**A/N: It feels like these words are two line breaks apart! NOES. D:**

**I don't own Death Note because I'm an awesome possum that way.**

**HEY! Go check out Catastrophic Killings** **by rin-paytah, it's a spin off to this story.**

**.x.X.x.**

**Chapter Nine**

"He fell asleep, madam," Brian informed her. Kyou nodded.

"Alright, will you carry him?"

Brian smiled and did so, B's gaunt form falling easily into his arms. B all but sprawled as they walked to Kyou's humble home, sensing hands on him through his slumber. Finally, he awoke, and pulled away. Brian, acting on instinct, suspended him in the air to keep him from hurting himself.

"Let..._GO_!" B growled childishly, propelling himself to the ground. The gravel stuck sharply into his back and he whimpered as Kyou came back to scold him.

"B, he was just trying to carry you into the house!" she yelled.

"_Don't do that_! If you needed me to go somewhere, you should have woken me!" he retorted, slapping her hand away harshly as she offered it.

"I take you into my home, and this is how I'm repaid?"

"I never _asked_ you to take me with you!"

As they continued arguing, Brian drove down the road, taking Kyou's instructor home.

Finally, when neither could think of anything more to say, Kyou took a deep breath and offered her hand to B, avoiding it when an already exhausted B tried to slap her hand away. The tingling pain shooting through his arm mixed with the sickening tiredness made him unable to try it again. Kyou's reassuring smile all but rocked him to sleep until she spoke.

"You look tired. Come on. Let's get you inside."

The idea sounded appealing, but he still wouldn't give in. Kyou's head lolled before she continued smiling and speaking, "You can take a shower, change clothes, nap, and I'll wake you when it's time for dinner."

B was reminded vividly of his mother at her offer. He bowed his head in reminiscence, an ache finding its way to him. He shook his head as Kyou took his hand from his lap and helped him up. He stood without a fight.

"Come on."

She smiled, leading him up the gravel road.

"Don't you have shoes?" she asked. B fidgeted for a moment, looking away.

"I... lost them," he lied, "so I stole someone else's, but the security guards took those, too."

Finally, what was once a gravel road became a trail of smooth pavement that ran to the small, old house. The sun beat on B's head, the heat of the pavement scalding his pattering, boney feet. Upon reaching the house, Kyou quickly unlocked the door to a structure as humble on the inside as it was on the out. B stepped unto a white tile floor of a living room with dingy brown couches with star-patterned quilts draped over them, arranged just before a rather large window used for viewing the scenery outside. In the corner of the room just before the entrance of a scary looking hallway stood an unmatching blue plush chair with a matching quilt drapped over that as well.

The entertainment set- if you could call it that- was settled in an odd place, in front of the doorless opening to the kitchen. Someone could easily trip on cords attached, but she seemed to keep no company and she knew her way over the cords, even in the darkness. She led him to the kitchen, still walking hand in hand, to let him look around as she took out some supplies for B's meal. Scurrying her way about the matching wooden table and chairs, she got him a glass of water. He eagerly accepted it, noticing only now that his throat was scratchy and parched. His mouth watered even though the liquid was already within his grasp. He drank the water as Kyou watched his Adam's apple bounce up in down.

"Thank you," he said timidly as he handed the already empty glass back to her, never feeling very comfortable taking things from people in their own homes.

"Sure. Go take a shower, I'll have clothes set in the bathroom before you finish."

B nodded and wandered around the house until he found a large, blue tiled bathroom. It was fairly clean.

He went to sit on the sill of the bath tub and stared at the knobs opposite of him. It'd been so long since he was allowed to take a shower that he forgot how to work them.

It all came back to him as he examined the silver knobs marked in faded ink, 'hot,' and 'cold.' He turned on the bath first and tested his temperature, then pulled out the trigger whence it was suitable. The shower sprayed over his head, the small water droplets stinging his wound. Just as he remembered why he even came to Miss Kyoubou's house, said woman knocked on the door and opened it, heedless of the condition of his decency.

"B, turn off the shower."

He did as she said and let the water run. She sat on the sill as well and placed the bath plug into the drain, turning the water off.

"Just stay still," she warned as she dipped her red cloth into the warm water. B sat motionless on the sill, watching her hands as she moved toward him.

He flinched as the warm cloth touched the aching cut of his forehead. Whimpering a little, he bit his tongue, as if to scold himself. He grit his teeth as she grabbed his bruised shoulder and held him in place. Kyou's tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on cleaning him up as painlessly as possible, oblivious to the pain she caused his shoulder. When finished, she restarted the water and let the tainted liquid drain when she pulled out the plug, rinsing her red cloth beneath the running faucet. She turned the shower back on and murmured something that B didn't catch.

He was light headed from all the blood loss this morning, and simply watched after her as she left, only now making out what she had said.

'I'll leave your wound unbound until you get out of the shower.'

He pursed his lips and stood, stripping down and stepping cautiously unto the slippery shower floor. As he closed the curtain, he listened to the water droplets hissing beneath him as they hit the floor. The shower was painful, the soap opening his newly open cuts, and even with the water pressure at its softest, they still pressed against his aching bruises.

As he finished, he just leaned against the wall of the shower, letting the water cascade down his now bloody back. He'd opened a wound just below his neck. It hit him only then how badly someone can get injured in such a short time, despite the gruesome murders he'd committed.

He glared down at the drain as he turned around, faintly remembering a nurse telling him, 'Wash away your sins...' as he entered the showers. He recalled watching all the others around him depleting in happiness, in confidence. They just stood beneath a trickle of water, trembling.

_'I'll never be like that...'_ he promised himself.

He rinsed himself with finalty, actually intending to 'wash away his sins,' but doubted his own ability to keep them down the drain. Flinching at the noise of someone opening the door, he backed against the shower wall.

"Are you alright, B?"

"I'm..." he nearly said he was fine. So used to lying about his well being. But now he was allowed to tell people what was wrong, and he intended to.

"I'm..." he searched for the word for how he was feeling, but eventually, he settled with, "I'm bleeding."

There's a fine line between seeming worried and looking like you're over reacting, but Kyou seemed to pull both of them off. She threw open the curtains and turned off the shower. Closing the curtains, she rushed to her bathroom closet and stepped inside, bringing the door behind her with a click.

"Put your clothes on except your shirt, quickly. I'll clean it for you."

B smirked as he pulled the clothes on swiftly, leaving off the shirt for now. He knocked on the closet door to a very red Kyou Kyoubou.

She directed him to turn around, taking a towel to wipe up the extra blood. B grinned slyly.

"Why, Miss Kyoubou! You act as though you've never seen a man's body before," B chuckled, but then winced in pain as Kyou pressed a bruise in response.

As the damp of his back dried and both his wounds were bandaged, he slipped the gray shirt matching his blue jeans on, and they both left the room.

Kyou led B down the stairs, though all he wanted to do was sleep in this comfort while he could. His mind was quickly changed, however, when she pulled out that 2 foot high and 1 foot wide jar of strawberry jam.

His mouth fell open as he gawked. Kyou chuckled in response.

"I thought you might react like that, but pace yourself, B, you can't eat it all at once."

His mouth watered and his hearbeat quickened, but he refrained from practically bathing in the substance. His gaze lingered on the jar as Kyou dropped it on the table. He took one last glance as she gestured for him to sit.

"A bit of an odd choice of meal for brunch, but it's only 11, so I made you some pancakes. They're still a little warm." B nodded as she set the plate before him. He all but gurgled down the food as Kyou left the room. When he was finished, he stood and wandered more of the small house.

He slowly walked through the dark hallways, passing two spare rooms immediately down the hall beside the blue chair. He figured there wouldn't be much to explore in each, so he quietly closed each door and continued, running his fingers along the frames of pictures along the way, studying them. His eyes wandered the shadows in the hall, flinching at the slightest shift in light. By the end of the exploration, he concluded that there were two spare bedrooms, one bathroom, one living room, a kitchen, Kyou's bedroom, and plenty of closets. He, however, had not gotten the chance to look at the attic. Doubting he _would_ get the opportunity to, he resolved to finding Kyou.

Unsurprisingly finding her sitting on her quilt clad couch gazing out the window, he sat down quietly next to her. She watched the rain droplets streaming down her window whose temperatures chilled her beautiful home.

"I was sure you'd have a mansion of your own, or at least a decent sized house," B commented as he followed her gaze out the window. Her eyes were far from the present as they gleamed in the light escaping through the clouds. After a few moments, she finally responded.

"I do have a larger house, but I prefer to live in a home. I grew up here with my father until I turned 16, and I just came back last month."

"What happened when you were 16?"

"I was recognized for my fighting abilities, but it ended up being the worst thing that could happen to me. My father wanted me to be something less dangerous. Less harsh…" she paused, her stare shifting to the grass, "but I didn't listen to him."

B was silent for a moment, already knowing where this story was going, but pressed further anyway.

"What's wrong with being a kendo trainee?"

"Men. That's what. They belittle women in the kendo world. Why, once I was supervising a younger class, and this young man kept making jabs at this rather talented little girl to 'get back into the kitchen.' She didn't even understand what he meant, never having been exposed to sexism."

B snorted as Kyou's eyes narrowed intensely.

"What? It's a classic," B snickered.

"Haha, so funny," Kyou said with genuine anger. B put his hand out in front of him.

"I was kidding."

Kyou rolled her eyes as B leaned back on the couch, staring out the window. All was silent for nearly a quarter hour before B finally broke the silence.

"So, your father. Where is he?"

She didn't respond for a full minute, and when she did, her eyes resumed their trance-like state.

"He died in an automobile accident."

"And your mother?" B continued, unfazed.

"She divorced my dad when I was young, and took my sister. I haven't seen her since I was 10, but I talk to her occasionally. She lives in Maine."

"Do you have any other family?"

"I do. A brother of mine lives in Japan. My mother had been cheating on my father, and the other man took him to Japan when he was born. I only met him two summers ago when my mother told me he existed. I also have an uncle in Singapore, but I don't know of any other family members."

"Are both your parents asian?"

Kyou took a deep breath, feeling overwhelmed by the number of questions being asked, "No, my mom's white."

"Hmm…" B hummed, processing the information before asking one last question, "And how old are you now?"

"Almost 23, and I'll be able to become a kendo instructor at that time."

"You will?" he chuckled, "Exciting," he commented as Kyou grinned in anticipation.

B stared at Kyou's face in contemplation of whether to continue his questioning, but before he could decide, Kyou took a deep breath and stood.

"Well, I guess it's time you went to sleep, for once."

B nodded only once, but stayed in his spot.

"Well? Lie down," she pointed to the couch. B hesitantly did as she asked, but he just stared up at her from his sprawl.

"You want me to stay?" she asked. B shrugged in response, but Kyou took that as a yes. She sat down on the floor in front of B and rested her head in her arms on the seat of the sofa.

He stared over at her for a few moments before turning to face the back of the couch.

"Thank you…" he murmured before falling into a fitful sleep.

**x.X.x.**

**A/N: ALRIGHT MANGZ. Once more, I'm severely sorry if you notice any mistakes or contradictions, let me know if you spot any and I'll get on trying to fix it right away.  
Definition of Amaya's insane mode: Period or period(s) of time when she thinks about murdering or imagines breaking out of prison in a very... vigorous way but instead puts it into writing this story.**

**There you have it! You have successfully learned just one more thing about my happy self! ;D**

**-Amaya**


	10. The Readers' DOOM

**AN: Alright! Surprised it's not nine months after the last chapter? Well...**

**Me too. xD I'm happy to update this... but I'm going to have to be a douche bag because I MUST let you know how bad I hate it when people don't review but they're all, YEAHHH FAVORITE EVERYTHING ALERT EVERYTHING, YEEEAAAAHHH! **

**That's right. I actually checked my email and caught you RED handed _theheartstourniquet. _**

**It's a jerk move of me, I KNOW, but I won't update chapter 11 *which is ready* until you have reviewed. TROLOLOL. ENJOY MY EVIIIIIIL. And if she and or he doesn't read this, then you're all doomed.  
ALSO. The town in this chapter obviously doesn't exist since it makes no sense at all. LOL. xD I just like to be a creeper sometimes, but it's called Canabis. **

**I don't own Death Note! D:**

**x.X.x.**

**Chapter Ten**

When B awoke, it was very dark out, the curtains drawn open, and the light of the stars twinkled in his dark, tainted eyes. His eyes adjusted to the light near instantly, and he looked outside before anything else. The temperature had risen very high despite the rain that had gathered and almost completely evaporated that day.

Kyou would surely be fast asleep, so he took a step outside. The hot weather and lukewarm water beneath his feet would surely bring salamanders burrowing and snakes basking in the sun. The humidity of the soundless night brought perspiration to his forehead, but he still tentatively stepped unto the grass, only just now tasting his freedom.

He walked down the beautifully paved path, looking back, half expecting guards to be running vigorously after him. For a moment, that is what he _did_ see, and he flinched, peeking back up, only to see nothing. He shook his head of his doubts and stood, facing the now gravel path. All of his hidden emotions of the past few years in captivity emerged from his heart, and suddenly he was sprinting. The events of his past and their wrong doers had no hope of his absolution. His stress was released with each heavy breath and rocky step damaging his soft feet.

Time passed as he listened to the drumming of his strides and the beat of his breaths escaping. What would have been a forty five minutes via car speeding took B three hours to get to a rather spooky looking town. He stopped at the edge of the acrid smelling town for a long overdue rest, his palms placed against his knees as he bent. As he caught his needed breath, he eyed his surroundings just as cautiously as he entered them.

His instincts warned him too late as someone caught his ankle beside a pitch dark alley. From the darkness, he could see that most of this town was just filled with criminals. Completely still as the slender hand released him, a pale woman slid out from the darkness.

"Sir, please spare some money..." asked her weak voice, barely distinguishable from a puppy's whine. She held up a chewed on styrofoam cup, half full with what looked like only pennies.

"I have no money either, miss, I'm sorry," he responded as politely as he could.

She didn't seem to believe him, but still she scooted back to the darkness of what she called her home.

B thought he might be in his own town of acceptance as he spotted body parts lying around, but thought otherwise when he walked down an alley in the now broad daylight, finding a pile of greatly emaciated children. He inspected their sallow faces from a few feet away, and a warning voice behind him stopped him from stepping any closer.

"Watch out. If you go any closer, they try to eat you."

He jumped and turned toward the voice to spot Kyou with her shirasaya in hand as well as a bag. B stepped out of the alley just as a child gained enough motivation to crawl after him. They just watched the child as he reached the end of the alley. Suddenly, his labored breathing just stopped. Kyou pulled B along as the others made their way to the dead child.

"People are just waiting for them to die, but no one will feed them," Kyou informed him, "Whenever I come into town, I feed them as much as I can carry, but we don't have as much time, today."

Kyou stepped back as a little girl laid a hand on the boy's corpse. Grabbing the boy's arms and sliding him from the girl's grasp, Kyou handed her an apple instead. The girl got ready to split the apple, so she could share, but Kyou stopped her and entered the alley, giving an apple to each of them. Her bag was empty by the time the last one was given, and she exited the alley before the children could follow her.

"Let's go," she pulled B down the sidewalk.

He didn't respond even as she pulled him away from the alley. Leading him deeper into the town, they walked into a grocery store.

"What, the groceries here aren't poisoned?" B chuckled.

"No, the store keeper here buys the best so he can mock the hungry."

Despite this, all Kyou bought was two quarts of orange juice, milk, and some cereal. B browsed the jelly aisle, getting a large shock whenever he touched the metal shelves, although the pain from his electrocution had dissipated through his sleep as well as his run. After getting through his shock, no pun intended, he amused himself by doing it over and over, chuckling, until Kyou grabbed his hand and led him out of the shop after purchasing her items laughing at his antics and ignoring the small shock she got via his skin.

As they sat in her limo and drove away from the town, B inspected the contents of the vehicle. It was clear they were leaving, but all that was packed were a few sets of clothes and some food. Kyou smiled a little as she watched him look climb around the car looking at them.

"I bought you some clothes, but we're going to have to go back and wash you off. Your feet, at least, if we don't have enough time."

B didn't know whether to be serious or offended until Kyou began explaining.

"My instructor told the asylum manager that I took you. No one else knew where you were besides Mrs. Tremblay, and she didn't tell. Mr. Tremblay left to retrieve you a half hour ago, and from the asylum, he should be here in about an hour. Now, if we can lay low, keep this limo packed at all times, then we can stay in the area until they start searching out further. When they do, we'll take a private jet of mine to my uncle's in Singapore. There," she started using a panicked voice, the sight almost comical, "we'll get jobs, change our identities and-"

Suddenly, a disguised voice interrupted Kyou's speech.

"Thank you, Miss Kyoubou, for your well thought out plan and beautifully performed gesticulations, but I have other plans for you and B."

The hairs all over B's body stood on end as he muttered in disbelief, "L?"

**.x.X.x.**

**A/N: BAHAHAHAHAHHA. theheartstourniquet, you just HAD to pick this chapter ending, too? xDD**

**I'm such a douche. Okie, see you next chapter... if we get to it.  
(I'm kidding, I give theheartstourniquet about three months to review until I start updating again. xDD)**

**~~~~AMAYA LOVES FAIRYTAIL. xD**


	11. Fainting

**A/N: WAHH! SHE DID IT! xD Give _theheartstourniquet_ a round of applause. LEWL. Anyhow, as I said to her, enjoy this chapter and the next... because chapter 13 is just pretty much about their traveling. D:**

**I don't own Death Note.  
...Or DO I? :)**

**x.X.x**

**Chapter Eleven**

B glumly entered the house, following behind Kyou, but L wouldn't seem to leave him alone. Although the TV was off, an old english L emerged from the darkness of the screen.

"Why the long face, B?"

B rolled his eyes in defiance, "What, did you bug me or something? Put cameras everywhere?"

"You're right about the cameras, but only Kyou's clothes are bugged. You were wearing the only clothes that I knew she'd given to you."

"When exactly did you..."

"Before you arrived with her yesterday morning, then I bugged the car last night at her chauffeur's house."

B would have continues his questioning, but Kyou appeared at the end of the hallway, beckoning him. There was an odd sound from the synthetic voice which B identified as a chuckle.

"I'll contact you soon, B," the voice assured him before the TV turned back off.

As B entered the hallway, Kyou grabbed his wrist and pulled him along.

"Stop doing that, I can walk by myself!" he snapped.

"That's not the point- Brian, mop this up, please!"

B just glared at her before realizing she was referring to his steps into the alleyway, let alone all the sidewalk he'd strode on. No doubt there were tons of bacteria from people decaying on the pavement...

_'...and my poor feet stepped all over it..._' he thought.

Shuddering violently in disgust as Kyou chuckled, they sat down on the sill of the bath tub. B twitched in anticipation as the bath started.

I say once more from earlier chapters.

If B was _anything_ in the world, it definitely was _not_ uncleanly.

He quickly tested the water and began to strip down. When Kyou realized what he was doing, she squeaked and covered her face, turning around.

"Holy crap, _warn a woman_, why dont you?"

B guffawed, "No peeking!"

Kyou scoffed, "Right..." she rolled her eyes, but B waved her off as he got into the shower, saying, "You know you want to see all of it."

Laughing as she sat on the sink counter, she leaned against the wall and waited for B to finish. She started to breathe in deeply as the air got steamy within a few minutes.

"Kyou, what are you doing?" B asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Waiting," she said innocently, pausing to see if he responded. When he didn't, she continued, "So. How do you and L know each other?"

The atmosphere was silent as his light heartedness turned off with the spraying water. Kyou could feel the tension and hear his anxiety dripping off of his bare body in the form of water. He laughed. Just one bitter little laugh.

"You could say we had a bit of an adventure a few years back," was all he said in a hushed whisper before the rustling of the curtains told Kyou to avert her gaze.

"B," she sounded the letter out painfully slow as she listened to the rustling of towel against damaged skin, afraid that he'd be angry with what she spoke next. She winced with empathy as she heard the small sound of a caught cloth being broken away from a now open scab on his skin.

"What?" he replied with a familiar bitter voice he'd always used in prison. Kyou stood straighter with every threat the murderer's movements made.

"Why did you..." she hesitated on the next word as she heard the zipper on his jeans zip up.

"Why did I..." he chuckled almost sweetly.

"Why did you kill those people?" she asked in a grim voice. B licked his lips as he watched her fists clench in fear. His brow furrowed in slight regret, but then felt relieved that she was finally feeling the fear she should have felt in the first place. A part of him wanted to stop her from being scared, but couldn't keep the anger from leaking into his voice as he spoke quietly.

"Revenge..." he said gravely, continuing before she could ask more, "This story should be told on the way to wherever we're going. Can we trust that chauffeur of yours?"

She paused in contemplation of continuing, but smiled and answered, "Brian? Of course. He acted as my best friend for years whenever my father was away," she assured him as they exited the bathroom. As Kyou pushed on the door, it struck something. She gestured for B to stay where he was and walked behind the outside of the door to see some socks and a pair of black converse shoes. Smiling, she yelled, "Thank you, Brian!" down the hall, hearing a faint response as she handed them to B.

Something about Brian still rubbed him the wrong way as he slipped the shoes on with ease, but he ignored it for now. As he tied the laces, Kyou left the house, waiting for him outside. He planned to leave, but he stopped in the living room in weariness. His perspirated hands gripped the sleeves of his white dress shirt which rested above his black jeans.

"You'll tell her the truth, won't you?" the synthetic voice buzzed in his ringing ears.

B barely registered the question as colors crossed his foggy vision. Heaving out whatever he could onto the floor, which was mostly stomach acid, he managed to assure L with an "Mmm...hmmm," before fainting and falling next to his puddle of puke.

xxx

"Kyou, B just fainted," Kyou jumped as a voice spoke from her breast. She rolled her eyes as she made her way back to her house.

"You put the bug in my bra."

"I thought that would be the most amusing," L chuckled.

Kyou scoffed as she opened the screen door of her house, immediately bending down to put her hand against B's burning head.

"Why didn't he say anything?" she wondered.

"B has never been one to allow people to worry after him. He would have died over not letting you know had you not fed him yesterday. He's always been so independent, to the point where it's unhealthy."

"The only things that could have gotten to him were either the food or the rapid change of temperature he's been experimenting. It was cold in the house yesterday when he fell asleep, and when he went outside early this morning, it was hot. It didn't help that he ran around three hours or so straight. He was probably stepping in mud the whole time, and he walked all over this pavement where dying children had decayed, or been eaten from the dying cannibal children in the closest town to my home."

There was a pause before L spoke, "Dying, cannibal, children, you say?"

Kyou scoffed in disbelief and lifted B up to his feet with some effort. He came to, here and there, and tried to help by walking. She easily led him around his puddle of puke, but getting him down the stairs was no simple feat. Finally, Brian was kind enough to park right next to the stairs after finishing cleaning up the car of bacteria. The luggage was in the trunk but they weren't allowed to sit in the spots where B had stepped, which were wet, anyway.

"And... the water?" L finally asked.

A rush of realization and regret hit her as she remembered he hadn't had water since that meager cup she'd given him yesterday.

"Can we get water at the next not as unhealthy town?" Kyou called to Brian.

"Our first stop is Los Angeles."

Kyou swore as she held B's head in her lap, "Okay. Get water at the next town and switch cars in L.A."

The pace of her palm rubbing B's damp forehead increased with anxiety. Her brow furrowed.

"I'm sorry, B..."

**x.X.x**

**A/N: NOES! B's in danger of DYING! Just kidding, no he's not. I fainted once from not eating, I just woke up and ate a cracker because I didn't really wanna eat. LOL.**

**Okie, I know some of you are gonna be all, HEY. WHY DIDN'T THEY GET WATER AT HER HOUSE? Well, SHUT UP. I'm getting to that. xD**

**R&R.**

**~~AMAYA STILL LOVES FAIRY TAIL. AND ALSO THEHEARTSTOURNIQUET.**


	12. Fear

**A/N: Alright, I figured I'd better update earlier than intended since I've just obtained a new reviewer. :D  
PenName: bittersweet-endings-2214**

**^^ROUND OF APPLAUSE. ...Or get punched in the throat. xD  
I once punched someone in the throat, they vomited. The funny thing is it was on accident. LEWL. Anyhow, I guess this can be our new routine. Each time I get a new reviewer, I update early, otherwise I update whenever the hell I want. xD LOL oh I'm a douche!**

**Okie I don't own Death Note, obviously the plot would be a disaster if *I* were the one to come up with it. xD Buon appetito! You're eating my chapter. 0_o**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Miss Kyoubou, I have a small question for you. Why didn't you just get water at your house?"

"I called the water company and asked them to shut off the water because I knew we'd have to leave whether they found out or not, and I figured B wouldn't wake up, but when I awoke, he was gone. So I went into town to get water, but I completely forgot about it when I saw B in the alleyway."

"The one with the cannibal children? I might take those children right now, and you're switching cars when you get there. I'll see you very soon."

"Why do I have to switch cars there? I don't even have one planned! And how didn't you know that I shut off the water?"

"I..." he paused, "must have missed it. And that doesn't mean I don't have one planned for you. Remember, Miss Kyoubou,_ I'm _the one in charge, here," suddenly the buzz of the speaker ceased as L turned it off.

The rest of the ride was silent until just outside the first town, when B came to, harshly grabbing Kyou's hand which was rubbing his forehead. He opened his eyes and saw that it was her, then let go of her hand.

"Oh, it's just you..." B murmured as he turned over in her lap when she started running her hand through his hair.

"Where are we?" he murmured.

"Where are we?" she repeated, "Almost to Canabis. L's waiting for us."

"Humm... Canabis? That's the town I went to?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"What's he doing there?"

"He said he's got a plan for us."

B chuckled at her naivete.

"He's going to turn us in," B laughed completely now, "out of- out of the goodness of his heart- he- aha!" B continued chuckling to himself as Kyou cringed away from him in fright.

"We're here, Kyou," Brian informed her as B's laughing fest ceased.

"Go to the alley where those children once were," L buzzed in. She relayed the message to Brian and he drove her there, as directed.

At the top of the flat building, walling the alleyway was a helicopter with a man standing over the edge of the building. Homeless people and criminals stopped to gawk at the shiny flying vehicle as Kyou and B stepped out of the limo. L suddenly began speaking.

"I changed my mind. You're taking a helicopter, it's more convenient."

Looking up the side of the building made it feel as though it would fall on Kyou. She felt like she would puke whilst thinking about the height at which she would soon fly.

"I have water. Just come up," L continued.

"To your _doom_!" B remarked as they entered the fire escape stairs.

"B..." Kyou warned and walked faster ahead of him.

The top of the building seemed to come faster than Kyou had hoped. She forced herself not to look down the side of the building. Beyond them strayed the helicopter, which Kyou nearly barfed at the sight of. Meanwhile, uneagerly at Kyou's side, B relentlessly fidgeted.

"This is a trap.._a trap_!" B took Kyou by the shirt and spoke into her chest, "WHERE ARE YOU, L?"

"B, I'm right behind you," said a monotonous voice. B turned around as L began chuckling, "No need to speak into Miss Kyoubou's breast anymore."

Kyou slapped B's head away and began walking toward L as he spoke.

"Anyhow, we should get going, because I do believe Mr. Tremblay is coming down the road right now," he pointed to the gravel road leading to the rundown town.

B scoffed as Kyou jumped unto the helicopter floor upon seeing Mr. Tremblay's tan car, but followed after her anyway. As the helicopter propelled them into the air, L led them in further to a seat. He sat across from them and secured his seat belt just a Kyou and B did.

"Wait, where are the cannibal children?" B raised a brow.

"Aw, you sound so disappointed," L said as he brought a cup of tea to his lips, "I sent them on another flight to Japan. I thought it might make you more comfortable, but since you're indicating otherwise, I could always-"

"That's fine," B cut off his ramble sarcastically. There was a pause before B spoke again, leaving Kyou to listen and look silently out the window.

"What made you decide to show your face to a stranger?" B chuckled.

"Kyou is by no means a stranger to me. However, it's been a long time, Kyou and I practiced combat as children before I was recognized as 'L' and my connections to the outside world were cut off depending on if hands on investigations were necessary."

"So...you practiced combat... before you were 16. I would have just been admitted into Whammy's twelve years before that..."

L nodded immediately as B continued working out the dates.

"But wait," his brow furrowed, "Aren't you almost 30?"

L's eyes widened and he recoiled in mock exasperation, chuckling a little.

"I'm not _that _old. In fact, since Kyou is turning 23, I'm turning 24."

All this talk of numbers cause B to automatically shift his gaze to L's life span. L noticed, but he made no move to avert himself. This silence caught Kyou's attention, and she immediately observed B by instinct as he worked out the inhuman number system. His eyes widened, L staring at B's eyes, and Kyou following B's gaze. It was uncalled for, but the close proximity of deaths had always alarmed him.

This was to be considered as B blurted the number twenty five.

"25?" Kyou repeated, her eyes narrowing.

'One year left?' L wondered, 'or 25 years left? 25 _days_ left?'

B chuckled upon seeing the panicked look in L's eyes.

"25, yes. A beautiful number, is it not?" B grinned at L.

All was silent as B stared down at his lap. L stared out the window, and Kyou locked her eyes on B. She glared, almost, but B wouldn't give in to her silent prying. The tension was broken as Kyou spoke.

"What will happen to our luggage?"

"It's being taken to L.A. by your driver. I thought it would be much safer to take you two via flying vehicle, but I'm not sure which way we'll take... I might just have someone follow us with it until I figure out where we're going."

Kyou nodded silently as the slow ride continued. She intended to talk more with him along the way, but clearly not like they'd been able to when they were kids.

"Are we still changing vehicles in L.A.? Or... wherever we're headed."

"Yes, yes we are. In fact, we'll be changing vehicles as much as we can until we get to our destination."

"Where's that?"

"We'll see. I'm improvising."

Kyou chuckled in response, but nothing seemed to be very funny as she realized what situation taking B had put her in. She stared at the window, and now it was B's turn to stare at her, or rather, above her, as he tried to determine her date of death.

As of that moment, her date of death was indecisive. It went from 80 years left to none, and most changed before he could even convert it to the base ten system. Either she was debating on killing herself, or someone or something had compromised her life span potential severely. B guessed he was a suspect in the latter.

Suddenly, it stopped at 45 minutes to live until she fell asleep against the window, when it changed to 45 years. L seemed amused by B's different expressions by the time he looked at him.

"Preoccupied?" L smirked behind his cup.

B's eyes just narrowed as he crossed his arms and leaned back, closing his eyes.

xxx

When he opened them, he was in a car, the gentle hum of the engine lulling him. Whispers came back to him in pieces, but he managed to catch one question via Kyou's pink lips.

_Are we still changing vehicles in L.A.?_

His eyes snapped open. Kyou jumped, startled, as he lept from his sprawl across her lap. He glided, almost, across the seats to the one behind the driver. Pulling out what was left of the driver's gray hair, B screeched, "PULL OVER! STOP THE CAR!"

The driver did as he was told, but was less than his normal pleasant self when he turned to B, L chuckling in the front seat.

"Nice to see you again, too, B."

The red eyed man was silent for a moment, trying to work out the familiar voice's owner. When he concluded with Watari, his chuckles slowly built up to incontrollable laughter.

"HAH! Hahahahh! Ahahah! Heehhah!" B continued to guffaw whilst pointing to Watari's remaining hair on the car's floor.

Finally, when he'd calmed, so did Watari, judging by his level voice as he asked, "Why did you wish to stop?"

"I..." B's eyes widened as memories flooded his brain. Memories of he and L at Whammy's. Whammy's orphanage itself, of when L had fully accepted his title, of when B himself had left.

It all came down to that little list he'd found so many years ago.

"We have to go back. There's something I have to get," B said quietly.

Three pairs of eyes just stared at him in the light the street lamps provided from a quarter mile away. Eventually, Watari, without question, turned the car around at the closest possible road and drove to L.A.

The ride was silent until they got to the entrance, where B began tapping his fingers against the window sill in anticipation.

"Please stop that, B," L said.

B rolled his eyes, but relented.

"Where to?" Watari asked.

"Just let me off here," he said as L handed him a bottle of water. He eagerly drank the bottle within a moment before Watari even responded.

"I don't think so. You'll either hurt someone, or get hurt on the streets."

"I don't think so," he mimicked Watari's voice, "I know my way around here, and I can defend myself."

Watari sighed uncertainly.

"What if I bring Kyou with me?" B further offered.

Both men in front were silent, but L was the first to speak after his contemplation.

"Alright. Reasonable enough, but no funny business, and you meet us at the first prison you were sent to," L said as he bound them together via handcuff.

B nodded obediently as Watari pulled over. He took two more bottles of water; one for Kyou, as they got out of the car, and led Kyou down an alleyway.

They seemed to be walking through a maze as B confidently led them through what seemed to be pitch black streets, but clearly he could see through them as he gripped her wrist and pulled her along. He threw the already empty bottles of water unto the ground carelessly. Suddenly, they emerged into an orange light which led to an abandoned warehouse. He led her to the back of the warehouse, kicking open the metal door which was still unlocked from his years before captivity.

He kept the door open and whispered, "Stay here," to Kyou as he walked further into the warehouse. He turned on a flash light from the corner where a pile of supplies was still left, surprisingly untouched from any creatures or homeless people. He beckoned Kyou as he shined his flashlight to a corner of of the large building where there was what looked like steep stairs stacked out of barrels to a high window where Kyou guessed there was once a platform. He waited impatiently as he hopped from foot to foot, waiting for Kyou to get to the other side of the building. When she did, he handed her the large flash light as it began to dim.

"Shine that on the window and _don't_ move it."

Kyou nodded as he began to climb the barrels with ease. Upon reaching the small window, he felt along the window pane until he found a slip of paper folded behind one of the corners. He took it out with some effort. It was slightly damp but still the contents were readable. He chuckled as he jumped down from the third barrel stack, heedless of the ache in his ankles. Walking out of the warehouse without beckoning Kyou, she just followed as he unfolded the paper written ironically in red ink.

The deaths were written very vaguely in case someone were to steal his ideas, and he found that it came in handy when he wanted to confuse people. Before being captured, that is.

1. Spine removal.

2. Ebola Zaire.

3. Death by locusts.

4. Death by empty well.

5. Death by... _teasing_

B chuckled at that one, recalling his thoughts as he tried to make that one the most vague, but knowing he would still remember what he was talking about. Oh, how he'd laughed! Enough that it took him an hour to transcribe the next one from the original list.

6. Death by...genital...hanging.

Now, he could admit, he just couldn't have thought of a word for that one back then.

7. Death by mockery.

8. Death by art.

9. Death by air.

10. Genital damage.

11. Death by liquid.

He crossed out the next one as he read it, remembering Mr. Robert Saunders' death.

X 12. Death by needles.

13. Drown in BBQ sauce.

This, he remembered, is when he had begun to make up his own deaths.

14. Death by smoke.

15. Death by lemon juice.

16. Death by Horse carcass.

B chuckled at that one, looking forward to an opportunity to use it.

17. Death by nails.

18. Death by cow flesh.

X 19. Death by clown horn.

"Hah!" B snickered as he read the nineteenth death. "Ah, I remember that one, vividly."

Meanwhile, Kyou just watched in contemplation of whether to flee, only today realizing that he really was the murderer the asylum had made him out to be. But she'd already broken him out, how could she send him back there now? It would break his heart, and all though she was beginning to fear him and his intentions, she was also already attached to him.

"B... we should go," Kyou warned him.

His head snapped up in alarm, as if remembering where he was. He paused and glared over at Kyou. They stayed like that for a full minute, Kyou frozen in fear, B frozen in anger. Suddenly, his dark mood brightened, and he crumpled up the list and put it into his pocket.

"Right! Of course!" he grinned madly, "To prison!"

**A/N:**

**Yeah, yeah, get off my back. I know this was a short chapter, but I figured since you finally get to know the deaths, this would suffice. Plus, Kyou's getting scared, it's what we've all been anticipating, isn't it!**

**Anyhow, I don't have much else to say, besides to update you on my more recent stories. I've slowly been working on Blessings in Disguise, but I decided I'm not going to post it until it's finished. I also started a NatsuxLucy one shot for Fairy Tail. x] That's PRETTY much it, thanks for reading. And REVIEW! D:**

**~~~~~Amaya! ^^**


	13. Damn I Hate Travel

**A/N: It is 12:39 A.M. and I need to get the hell to bed. DX But I'm finally updating! :D**

**Okie, I just now got my ass to working on Chapter 14 so that's why this one didn't come any faster than it should have. I can see that this will be boring for you slightly, but not to worry, I'm getting well ahead, and some romance might start up! :D YAY. Key word, might. No lemons though! Not unless it was a side fic. And I think I might do a picture of Kyou in a scene from the next chapter, so watch out for that. Also, this would have been up like 40 minutes ago had I not also been watching Alice in Wonderland. By show of reviews, who wants to read that book, and who has? If you have, how is it? I wanna read it. DX**

**Anyhow, I'm grateful for the reviews I've gotten, but I've been writing crappy little one shots of Fairy Tail so I can work myself out of this fandom, so just warning you, sooner or later, I will be leaving the Death Note fandom. 0_o It's crazy I've been stuck in this little murder phase for three years now. I had some people check over my writing, and I'm happy to say that my chapters have gotten WAY longer than when I was writing Research two years ago. Research has like 36,000 words in all, and Whammy's has already almost caught up to it with a whopping 22000 somethin' words. It makes me so happy. x] **

**So anyway, I'm done rambling, I just wanted to update you on all that, and surprisingly, I've been writing this story while not in my insane mode! :D If you notice anything that sounds stupid or any errors and contradictions, TELL ME so I can improve my own writing.**

**I do not own Death Note.**

**Chapter Thirteen: **

The walk to the prison was all but loud… not including the periodic little chuckles of B, and the steps sideways Kyou took from him in fear. Between the villainous chuckles of B, he also muttered rather darkly to himself until, at one point, he seemed to be _practicing_ his 'evil' laugh.

"Kyahahah! Ahahah! …haha? Hehhhhahh! Too Joker-y…" Kyou raised a brow in amusement and disbelief as he continued, "Zozozozo, _no_! Not that one again!"

"Neheheh…" he murmured quietly, "NYUK NYUK NYUK NYUK! Hneh, HEHH-"

"B!" Kyou interrupted.

"Oh, sorry."

"Did you aspire to be the Joker when you were little?" Kyou asked playfully.

B, however, didn't find it funny after being reminded of what he aspired to be. He simply stared forward as she murmured, "Sorry…"

It was quite a few silent minutes later that B responded to her intended joke, "At one point… I aspired to be L."

Kyou was shocked, to say the least. Her eyes widened and she nearly gasped, but B didn't catch it, his eyes were trained toward his feet.

"Why did you… become a criminal, then?"

B chuckled, "I'm no criminal. Or, at least, I wouldn't be if it weren't for L."

"What did he do that provoked you to murder those people?"

B was silent, but he gritted his teeth in anger, before shouting, "_Backup!_ All the children in Whammy's were just considered backup, we never mattered. I was behind a boy called A in ranks, and L dared to call me _Backup_ as an alias just because my name starts with a B! Because we don't matter… When A finally snapped under pressure and hung himself, I was left to be the Backup!"

Kyou didn't understand, but somehow B's anger and feelings of betrayal filtered into her own chest as he continued, "I'm _no one's_ second choice, I'm either the best or nothing at all!" He paused and took a deep, shuddering breath as they rounded another dark alley corner.

At last, B continued, "If I couldn't be the World's _Greatest_ Detective, if all I could be was A's backup, was _L's_ backup, then my next best choice was to be the World's _**Greatest**_ Criminal. All those who try to oppose me will only be shot down."

Kyou was almost afraid to set him straight but still muttered, "Kira has killed more than you."

B's eyes narrowed, and he chuckled grimly, "I'm going to catch Kira and show him what a real murder is."

"You've only killed 3 people, no? And you got caught."

"What do you know?" B's head snapped over to look at her menacingly, "You couldn't murder anyone if you tried, because you're Little Miss Goody-Two-Shoes, and if you were up against L, no doubt you would be caught, too! And for your information, I've killed more people than I first led you to believe-without getting caught."

Kyou's eyes narrowed, "I could kill anyone if I wanted to. And if you're so good at not getting caught, then prove it to me. Show me you can kill someone inconspicuously."

"Right now?" B's eyes widened a little.

"Right now."

B scanned the area, not finding anyone to kill except for Kyou and himself. Anyone could easily figure out if he committed suicide, and L would immediately suspect B if Kyou suddenly died on their way to his first prison. If someone were to be killed in this area in L.A. at this hour, and L should notice? B knew he'd be able to figure it out.

"Not now. It's too risky."

"Scaredy cat."

B chuckled, "A good murderer always plans out a time which is least expected."

"Then wouldn't now be a good time? L expects you to be on your best behavior."

"There's a problem with that. One, there's no one really around. Two, L knows how complex I think. Should I kill someone now, when I _think_ he'll not be expecting it, he'll expect it. No doubt he'll be checking L.A.'s casualties later tonight."

"Then why would he let you out now?" Kyou paused, "He knows you've killed 3 people, and probably more from what you've told me. Why would he take you _and_ me away if he knows good and well that you're a serial killer?"

B brought his forefinger up to his lips in contemplation, "I couldn't be certain. Perhaps he needs help with the Kira Case? Maybe he had a sudden change of heart? Maybe he's planning to keep watch over me himself."

Kyou paused, looking up as B fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, "Which of them are you hoping for?"

The criminal was silent for a moment, as if trying to make a decision, but he answered in among the most lonely voices Kyou had heard before, "A part of me hopes for all of them to be true."

**x.X.x.**

The walk, for the most part, ended up being generally silent until they got to B's first captivity chamber. The whole lot of it looked as lonely as it did before, not a soul around outside, not a light turned on inside. Not even the lobby. Perhaps it was abandoned? B recalled that the lobby, at the very least always had a light on.

"Come inside," said a synthetic voice.

"That must be L," Kyou noted, stepping forward. A haunting, almost nostalgic memory of being walked down the path in chains by security guards came to B, but he was only bound to Kyou, right now. He breathed in the night's slightly chilled air, stepping in unison with the once fearless Kyou.

"Why are we coming inside?" B asked aloud.

"There is no particular reason, I just thought you might want to visit prisoners you knew?" L mocked.

"Well. I don't."

L's voice hardened, from what Kyou could tell, as he responded with, "Well then, wait at the parking lot."

B chuckled at his change of voice, however he would sound rather lonely being scolded by the one he once looked up to so much. Had anyone else been there to hear him, anyway.

"I've decided I will take you to Japan with me, however you'll not be anywhere near me, you'll stay where I put you."

"Think you're too good for help on the case, L?" B retorted as they stepped onto the dark pavement of the parking lot.

"Yes, that's exactly what I think," L retaliated sarcastically.

"Good, because-" B began to shoot back, but Kyou slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Both of you shut up!"

B's eyes narrowed as he raised his right hand to strike her when she pulled her own hand away. Kyou just stared in B's direction, no fear apparent as B stared at her, right hand trembling.

"Strike me, B."

Her purple bangs covered the malice in her eye, as though she were a whole new person. B raised a brow at his own inability. His hand trembled harder as she lazily put her left hand on her hip.

"Tick tock, tick tock," her head bobbed right and left like a grandfather clock's gong.

He pulled his hand back to his side in reluctance, wondering angrily what was stopping him from hitting her. He huffed a hot breath out his nose as he grit his teeth, watching as Watari's new vehicle pulled into the parking spot they were standing near. They stepped in near right away, B faster than Kyou, as if trying to escape her snide comments, however Kyou said nothing to mock B. The ride was silent as B replenished his hydration with bottle after bottle of purified water.

"I hope you're recycling those," L smiled a little.

"Yeah, yeah, I will," B rolled his eyes with a fan like gesture of his right hand, looking out the window as it looked like they entered another state rather early in the morning.

"Where are we?" B spoke again, taking a deep refreshing breath as the dawn rose above the horizon.

"Arizona," L responded as he peered into his mirror to find Kyou asleep against the window.

"When will we change vehicles?" the criminal wondered.

"Soon. Rather soon."

B's eyes were wide open as he stared at his giant jar of jam. He decided to open it.

"Don't get any on the seats," warned L.

B rolled his eyes silently as he took a handful of the sticky substance. It looked beautiful to him in contrast to his pale white fingers. He just stared for a moment before tentatively licking the tip of the pile.

"Hmm..mmmm…." he smiled before devouring some of it as he usually would.

L and Watari tried to ignore the disturbing noises as best they could, but everyone had to face it. B made noises that were just fit for a weirdo.

After eating a jar's worth of jam, he reluctantly put the glass lid back on and inspected the car. L and Watari seemed to relax as all became silent again.

_That must have been awkward for them to hear._ B thought.

"Don't we have a radio or something?" B objected to the grim quiet.

"We do, but I rather dislike music."

"Aww…"

**x.X.x**

B spent most of the time a quarter way across the state of Arizona staring out the window before they stopped and turned around.

"What's going on?" he wondered as he watched Kyou awaken. He glanced at the clock to find that he had nodded off with his eyes open and that it was 1 P.M.

"I decided we're going to take the easy way to Japan."

"What, were we going to travel all the way across the world to get there?" B grinned in disbelief.

L made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle as he spoke, "Actually, yes we were."

"Now where are we going?"

"We're just going to go back to Los Angeles and fly from there, I suppose."

B threw his head back in exasperation, "We better have a lot of damn jam for this trip," his brow furrowed as he noted absentmindedly that 'damn' and 'jam' rhymed.

Kyou just raised her brow at the situation before resolving to going back to sleep, plopping her head in the seat next to B, using her arm as a pillow.

"Lucky," B murmured in response.

**x.X.x**

B, however, did manage to go to sleep, and woke up sometime the next day. It looked to be rather early in the morning, and surprisingly, Kyou was driving, Watari was gone, and L was still staring straight ahead from the passenger's seat.

Once again, the sun rose over the horizon as a new day began. They arrived in Los Angeles. Noiselessly, they all removed themselves from the car, B's jam being the only thing that they really had to carry besides water and food, but B made sure he was the only one to touch his beloved jam.

Kyou and B cheered for joy as they found there was a pilot for L's jet they were taking. Their steps were wobbly, not having walked much the past two days besides bathroom breaks. Neither really cared where Watari had gone, but L informed them that he was making sure they weren't being followed.

The fly to Japan was uneventful. In fact, they didn't even know how long it had been, since they slept through most of it. The only reason they woke up was to eat, and those meals were as eventful as they could make them. B would constantly play with his food and make shapes out of the substances.

"Vroooom!-CRASH!" B made air plane noises as he guided the food to his mouth. Kyou just face-palmed as she watched him take a bite of his jam-covered toast.

They were well rested and pumped to get off of the jet after finding that they had landed. L, however, still had transportation in mind. It looked as though they landed in the Kanto region and were getting ready to go to Tokyo.

They spent a day wide awake in the car and were both grumpy when awoken after arriving at the hotel _they _would be staying in while L took off to the head quarters without a word.

"Douche bag…" B muttered as the now present Watari led them to their room with their safely delivered luggage. Yes, singular, they would be staying in _one _room.

Kyou silently agreed as she took a breath of air, only to cough out the hotel fragrance. She sighed, taking the lead and opening the door, inconsiderately closing the door to Watari's face after taking their luggage. B flopped onto the floor in fatigue when Kyou took the couch, and they both slept peacefully well through the day and through the night.

**A/N:**

**WOO. That wasn't so long, eh. It only took... let's see. I last updated on the 27th of January. I obtained a new reviewer that, I think, so didn't I update twice. I don't know, my memory is crappy but hey! I updated now! xD And you vaguely know what's on...**

**THE LIST!**

**LOL. I love dramatic scenes like that. xD Anyhow, now that we're past the STUPID travel part, we can get to the ACTION. Actually, that still doesn't come till later, I might put in some Quality Time with Kyou and B... if you know what I'm sayin'. XDD LOL Jk jk, NO LEMONS FOR YOU! D: Well, maybe we'll have a vote between my tiny cluster of loyal Death Note reviewers.  
Action, or Finally-Build-Up-Some-Damn-Romance?  
Up to you. xD But I'm gonna build up some damn romance in the middle whether you woman-feeling-haters like it or not! D:**

**0_0 Holy crap. I need sleep. ERRIGHT. So that's it. I'll update sometime next week. Maybe...  
That is... Unless I get a new reviewer. : I know I've got some SILENT READERS up in this HOUSE. I watch you. I mean it. REVIEW. :D  
~AMAYA HASN'T FORGOTTEN ABOOT DEATH NOTE!**


	14. Happy Freakin Valentine's Day

**A/N: Man. You guys had better be damned happy that this update actually made it up. I was ready to break my computer in half and quit this damn story because this chapter took me forever. NOTE: It's way longer than normal, ANOTHER reason to be damned happy. I better get reviews from all my flippin readers! D:  
Also, next chapter is short... but yippee! It's an entry from B!**

**Alright there's a bit o wife-beating. xD LOL No jk, it's just one hit. BOOM headshot 34 kill streakIf life were CoD, B would win.  
Anyhow, enjoy. I don't own Death Note or the LABB Murder Cases. I only own Kyou and the story line.  
P.S. Sorry to _Bellatrix and Imposter_, I cannot insert awesome action-ness for another two chapters. DX But hey, there's guilt and lies in this chapter, and what's love built off of?  
GUILT AND LIES! XD**

**Chapter 14:**

Kyou lie awake on the hot leather couch heated by the sun, eyes closed as the sun peeked in. They had been in Tokyo under the custody of L for days now, with no particular use. She'd just gotten her calendar back on track when B indirectly informed her that it was Valentine's Day. February 14th.

Staying with B had been slightly enjoyable, but nonetheless frightening when she lie awake at night, knowing that a chronic murderer was on a bed just across from her own. As she inspected her surroundings, she noted once more that everything was packed and the beds were made with B off doing what ever it is Jam Lovers do. She'd woken to find everything this way with a note on the wooden coffee table left by B.

_Dear Kyou,_

_Don't fret, precious. I'll be home soon. It seems we'll be moving __to a different hotel today, according to L, that is, so I took the liberty of __packing and taking you to the couch. Eat breakfast, watch T.V., I'll be __back before you know it._

_Also…Happy Valentine's Day! __Be mine?_

_Yours truly,_

_B_

It was clear he was teasing her in the note, but that's not what was on her mind, because upon reading it, she'd stared at the ceiling in shock with one thought going through her head. _I've let a killer on the loose…_

Her worries were extended when L contacted her.

"Is B awake yet?" he'd asked from yet another bug in her clothing.

"He left," she'd said nonchalantly, as she fiddled with a loose thread one the stitching of the leather cushion, having shrugged it off by then. When he responded with a, "That's nothing to be so relaxed about!" she became tense, but still acted uncaring.

She'd rolled her eyes and felt a little uneasy for the next hours afterwards, but her worries were unfounded. B returned by 2 in the afternoon as she ate a late lunch, along with Watari and they hastily packed everything in what looked like a normal Japanese citizen's vehicle. It looked as though they were laying low while in Japan.

B and Kyou didn't talk much at all that day, for there seemed to be a shift in air for them. Kyou couldn't work out if it was her own fears or if it was something that had happened that morning that triggered her silence, and she was dumbfounded that B would actually be silent for more than a moment. Unless he was sleeping. It took quite a while to get to the next hotel they were staying in. It was rather large, with glass like windows on the building walls. She'd never seen anything like it. The whole ride had been silent, and it'd taken a while to get them through traffic, so they got to the hotel around 4 P.M.

That was when Watari finally spoke.

"L has invited you to stay at Task Force headquarters until he's ready to move you to a new hotel," B's eyes widened at this as he continued, "No doubt he'll want your help, B. Most probably, he'll explain everything in due time, that way you won't be so confused."

B's cocky side got the best of him at that moment as he finally chimed in, "_Me_? Confused? Pah!"

Watari had chuckled at that and led them out of the car with all of their luggage in both of his hands. Kyou offered quietly to take a bag or two, but Watari refused, smiling gently at the two. B raised a brow at his behavior in annoyance; however Kyou just smiled back at his kindness.

No one seemed to be present in the luxurious looking hotel lobby, and B began to suspect that this wasn't a hotel at all. Just a giant building L had purchased. He inspected his surrounding warily as Watari told Kyou which buttons to press on the elevator for him. It seemed the buttons on this elevator were operated on the outside. B became completely sure that this building belonged entirely to L when there was no sound at all for the elevator's arrival, remembering L claiming that he hated dinging noises.

In scarcely any time they were at the very top floor, a rather obvious place to set the head quarters in B's opinion, but he suspected this wasn't the floor which the actual investigation took place. And he was correct.

"This whole floor belongs to you and Kyou. If there are any inconveniences with it, please let me know right away."

The floor was huge. It seemed to be the length and width of a mansion, and Kyou smiled in delight before… _thoughts_ flooded her head.

_Wait. That means B has a lot of places to hide. What if he just snaps and I end up running all over this hotel? Will L have security guards posted at least? No… B would be scarred for life if there were more security guards… what to do… what to do._

She was broken out of her reverie to B snapping her fingers in her face. She shot him a look before gathering her composure and raising a brow. It seemed she unconsciously followed them to Kyou's room, and a part of her was happy that B knew where to find her if he felt like he was going to snap, but another part of her was scared that he would snap at _her_. Watari simply set her bags down, obviously grateful for the decrease in weight. Kyou closed the door behind them as they walked down a completely different hall to B's room.

The rooms were equally as rich in quality, but she pouted, silently jealous that he got red and black comforters and she had blue and gold. B seemed to sense it and stuck his tongue out her.

"Neener neener neener!" he mocked smugly. Kyou's eye twitched in response.

There were several other rooms on the floor that Watari assured them they could choose from, but L had assumed these would be the most acceptable.

"Hah!" Kyou muttered to B as he pouted in turn.

Watari offered them time to get settled, going down to a lower floor. B watched Kyou's abdomen when her shirt came up as she stretched her stiff muscles.

"I wish we could do something other than travel. And walk. And sit. And sleep," Kyou muttered to herself, exhaling as she put her now stretched arms back at her sides. She looked over at B who had his eyes on her legs. She huffed in annoyance as B's eyes snapped up to her.

"What? You can't deny me looks at a pretty woman," he teased.

She rolled her eyes and headed back to her room without a word.

**. . .**

She spent her sweet time looking through her things that night after taking a shower and dressing in a lovely white hotel robe above a white nightgown. She came across her box of pictures but decided not to look back at them quite yet. At the very bottom of her duffel bag lay the notebook B had given her long before they had begun traveling. He must have been waiting for her to give it back to him.

Kyou debated for quite a while on if she should give it back to him or just stay in her room. All she wanted to do was curl up on her bed and sleep until she was ready to get up, but she knew she'd have to get it over with sometime soon.

She stepped off her high raised bed and tied her robe tightly around her before grabbing his composition book. She was almost out the door when curiosity caught a hold of her. She opened the book and starting reading aloud to herself, locking the door and strolling to the decorative blue chair in the corner.

"_It's my first day at the insane asylum… I've been in jail for quite a long time."_

**. . .**

It took her hours to work out B's over precise handwriting. It looked like he was using a cross between cursive and calligraphy. Even though he'd only written four entries, it was _extremely_ hard to read. He must have written it with only his own comprehension in mind.

By the time it was midnight, she'd finally deciphered his entries and found out that he'd planned to escape whether she was there or not. A part of her was irked by this but she figured this was to be expected from a not-yet-sorry mentally insane man. Kyou supposed she could only view him in medical terms like this until he was ready to be sorry.

Now that she had read the whole diary and felt the animosity of B toward L and this, 'Naomi Misora,' she understood his complex mind only that much more. It wasn't much of a step, and now that she'd invaded his privacy, she felt that she would get no closer. Tempted to write him a message in his diary, she sat there for minutes, pen in hand, with her mind going off the deep end, fawning over what to write and what she shouldn't write. Finally, when her pen was nearly below his last entry, she stopped and pulled away, knowing good and well she'd never be able to write on the un-inked spaces that belonged to B, and B alone.

So with that, she stood and walked out the door without hesitance, readying herself to go to B's room. Her long white gown and robe adorned the red carpets as she walked elegantly to the man's room. Upon arriving, she was just as determined as she knocked on the white door.

"Door's open…" she heard faintly. Upon entering, she felt two presences in the hotel room and debated on whether this was a good time. B had other ideas, however, as he spotted her with his book in hand from the other room.

Kyou spotted him from the living area she was in as the door clicked shut behind her. He sat cross legged on a chair by the window, staring at the rain in the never ending dark. L seemed to be in the room as well, and the air was heavy as they both stared at her when she entered.

A light blush feathered B's face as he took in the sight of her messed up purple hair and sleepy eyes, white cloth trailing prettily behind her. He smiled as she spoke, "Is now a good time?"

"That depends, what were you two planning on doing?" L interrupted with a chuckle as he, too, stared at her appearance.

"Very funny," the other two remarked at the same time, but B continued to speak, "What do you want, anyway?"

Kyou shifted her weight to her left foot as she looked at B for a moment. Finally, a slender foot took the first step toward him and bent to his level as she whispered, "Is now the right time to give your journal back to you?"

B grinned as L stood right on time, saying "I'd better go back downstairs. Although all of them are grown men, they get antsy without a leader there."

The red eyed man chuckled at that as L walked in the other direction, "You think yourself such a good source of guidance, L? Look at how I, your own pupil, turned out."

"That was not my doing…" L replied quietly.

It was silent for a moment as B grit his teeth and the others' knees became shaky. B stood and kicked the chair L once occupied into the wall, and stared into his eyes, murmuring dangerously, "Like hell it wasn't your doing."

Both Kyou and L were startled and neither dared move a muscle as their breathing came out in shallow breaths, each warily watching B's hunched shadow and spiked black hair as his ruby eyes shone in the Tokyo city lights. When B spoke once more, his voice was low and threatening.

"Don't mess up with those kids, L," he paused, his teeth shimmering in the pale light, "Don't let them turn out like A and me."

A twisting snake of guilt floated in L's stomach as he swallowed, "I won't.

With that, light briefly illuminated the room before disappearing as L left.

Only the sound of B's tongue moistening his pink and now healthy lips was heard besides her own thumping heart in the darkness. Her legs shook in anticipation. Even if she quieted her breathing to only the sound of her heart beating, she was still unable to make out B's cat like stealthy breathing. He made no sound and gave her no hint that all was well. After what seemed like hours but was only minutes, B spoke as he moved to pick L's previously occupied chair back up. He gestured to the seating when it was placed up right.

"I'm sorry for that. I lose my temper often," said he, acting as though nothing had happened.

Heat found its way back into her legs as she shakily felt her way to the red chair. B noted this and retrieved a candle from a dresser across the room and some matches, lighting it as he returned and kept the two objects on the small table by the window as Kyou curled up on the chair. She seemed tense as she looked in the black direction of the living area from their corner in his bedroom.

"Scared of the dark?" he asked as he brought his legs to his chest on the chair. She saw that he was not mocking her.

"Yes," she said quietly, feeling like she should have said 'yeah,' instead, to ease the tension.

B planned to say something to console her fears and opened his mouth to do so, but found that he did not know what to say. They sat in silence for a while, each avoiding the other's eyes. The tapping of water droplets against the windows was the only thing heard besides the two shifting in silence.

Finally, Kyou moved to sit cross legged. B smiled and accepted when Kyou pulled his book from beneath her and held it out. He dared not look back at his writing yet, so as not to disturb his goal of writing through at least half of the book before looking back. After examining the front cover, he looked up to see Kyou hooding her eyes from his view. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them tight.

B's eyes narrowed, already having figured out what was going on, but decided to leave it until she told him. His eyes stayed glowering until she looked up, at which point he smiled pleasantly.

"Perhaps you should go to sleep. You can sleep on my bed if you'd like."

Kyou's eyes widened at the kind gesture, and she seemed to hesitate. B waved her to the bed.

"B-" she started, but she didn't finish.

His eyes narrowed only slightly until his expression turned neutral. She muttered a rueful, 'never mind.'

"Go to sleep," he commanded as he stood, picking up the candle and taking it to his large red and black bed and setting it on his night stand. Beckoning her, he hopped on the bed, book in hand.

She timidly walked to the other side, feeling her way around with no help to the poor excuse for candle light. Slipping more than once, she climbed onto the thick comforters. She lay as far as she could from B, although she still watched his large spider like hands as they reached over to grab a pen to write in his long neglected journal. Kyou watched his rather visible bones shift beneath his skin as he wrote.

Her eyes drooped as she listened to his notably proper, steady breathing. He'd felt her stare long before, but only before she fell into that lapse just before sleep did he look over and smile sweetly at her. She acknowledged that he had been very cheerful today before falling asleep.

**. . .**

It was not long after that she heard B's eloquent voice calling her out of her fitful sleep. His sweet smile was not there like before. In fact, he looked upset.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked before he could speak.

He shook his head, speaking in an accusing tone, "You never told me you would be my Valentine."

Kyou rolled her eyes as he raised his pen as if to stab her.

"You're going to kill me with a pen?"

"No, I'm going to torture you with a pen until you say you'll be my Valentine," he grinned, but Kyou did not seem amused.

She could not tell if he was being serious but she responded with a smart Alec, "What? Too many lonely Februaries in prison?"

B scoffed, sitting up from his lean on his right elbow to put his remaining hand just below her neck line, as if to threaten her. Kyou smiled pleasantly, but something was wrong with it that B just couldn't put his finger on. There was a lull before Kyou spoke.

"So. This is what you do, huh?" her voice was grim and disappointed, but she seemed to be looking at him smugly.

He made no move to retort, because for a reason B could not identify, this hurt him. He didn't know if the concept of Kyou being disappointed him was the cause, or if he just felt guilty.

All he knew was that he felt vulnerable.

He shied away from her to the furthest spot on the bed.

"Perhaps I wrote too soon," he murmured as he looked over at his composition book in longing, as though it was a friend to whom he could tell his problems. Kyou didn't make out what B said and sat up staring at him as he made a move to get off of the bed. Before his long legs allowed him to hit the floor however, she grabbed him.

And he hit her. Hard.

A welt had already formed on her right cheek and tears ran down her face by impact, although a small part of her was actually crying because she thought she could trust him, and now she felt she could not.

B's eyes widened at the redness of the right side of her face and the pink flush that feathered her face as she cried. And for once, he really felt guilty. It hurt even more. They just stared at each other, Kyou crying, B shocked, and each trying to rationalize his actions.

Something in him had just snapped, but immediately, he felt filthy with new sin. Was it because she'd read his own personal journal? Because she now had evidence against him? That she had a hint about what he sees?

Was he angry that _she _was the one who had the power to make him feel hurt and guilt, shyness, anger… trust?

B shook the questions from his head and walked out of the room. As he walked by, the candle blew out and Kyou stayed put in the dark, sobbing at the fear and hurt when she was sure that B was gone.

**. . .**

B came back about 20 minutes later with a pack of ice. Kyou was not angry, and B seemed calmer. She took the ice from his hand when it was offered and he jumped onto the bed and climbed over to his side.

They spoke not a word as Kyou treated her forming bruise. B's hand print stayed on her face, an angry red welt. He picked his composition book and pen back up from the night stand, ruefully watching Kyou as she flinched at every move of his. He didn't think she'd be so afraid of him; after all, she was first place national kendo champion. Were criminals really that scary to outsiders? Maybe she was just startled and she'd beat him up tomorrow. The thought consoled him, but he still felt irritated that she was acting like a scared little girl.

B rolled his eyes in exasperation, "I'm sorry, okay!" he said as though she was begging him to say so. She did not say anything.

Leaning over, he murmured, "Let me see…" taking the melting ice pack from her. He kept the cool ice on her face before taking it off and gesturing for her to lie down. She hesitantly did so, as did he.

It was awkward at first. His wide, owl like eyes staring straight at her, ruby glinting so near. It was frightening, and despite B's teasing, and her denial, she'd never lain with a man in a bed, let alone seen a man's body outside training.

The city lights shining over them, however, and the steady breathing of his, she fell back to sleep besides the cold ice and stinging welt.\

**. . . **

**A/N: How do you like wife beating B? xD LOL Okie, okie. Things are fixed in a few chapters when B IS THE ONE WHO GETS HURT bahahah! And there R cuddling. :D **

**And then BETRAYAL. D: And action. I don't exactly know what the action is about yet. I had an outline, but I woke up this morning, and it was gone, so yeah. ^^;  
Okie, I hope you enjoyed! :D**

**Review. Seriously.**

**-Amaya-wrote-a-hitsu-karin-fic-for-Bleach D:**


	15. February 15th

**A/N: _TheCatchingLightAlchemist, _I have also caught YOU red handed. _theheartstourniquet_ is not the only one. I REFUSE to update until _TheCatchingLightAlchemist _reviews at least one chapter of his or her choosing. **

**Just once, guys. Is that so hard? One chapter, and I let you off the hook! x] DOOIT And you get chapter 16 before the month is up.  
Anyhow, this chapter was not updated for this silent reader, it was updated for an anonymous reviewer who goes by the name _Canada. _Round of applause? :D  
OKIE, I'm not going to edit this much until tomorrow, so if you notice any terrible mistakes or contradictions, do tell me exactly where they are and I'll change them by the end of the week.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**Chapter 15**

February 15, 1:13 AM

Ah, it's nice to have my composition book back. I hadn't realized how attached to it I'd gotten until I gave it to Miss Kyoubou.

It's been a lovely adventure with the swordswoman, I suppose. We've become, with hesitation… friends. Let's call that a tentative title for our relationship. However, recently she has invaded this journal and read it before giving it back.

I decided I don't really mind, however. Maybe if she reads it continuously, I'll write her notes. I don't exactly write down all of my thoughts, but maybe I'll start to. This journal will be finished off quickly if I do. Then she'll read it and know my thoughts… then again… that's probably not the best idea.

But I never really have the best ideas anyways, do I?

The only other thing I have to say is that I hope I don't have to work on the Kira Case. All I've said even regarding to that is telling L I'll only work on it when _I _want to, not when he comes and gets me. We didn't talk much after that besides the basic, "How have you been?" when we were alone.

**February 15th continued… 5:36 A.M**

I've been sitting here staring at my page for two hours trying to figure out what the hell to write.

I have had the worst night ever. It was meant to be a great one, but first I snap at L, then have an uncomfortable fifteen minute long silence with Kyou even though I thought she was past the fear.

It's annoying! Watching her cower and curl up on her damned chair. NO! _MY_ damned chair! My chairs or for _ME _to cower on!

And damn, she has to be such a douche bag, too! I allow her to sleep in _my _bed, beneath _my_ comforters, beside _me_ and watch _me_ write as she snores! There's no reason to emphasize _my_ personal pronouns, but _I _enjoy it!

And I'm not serious about the snoring thing, but I'll act like she does while I'm pissed.

I was only teasing her when I put my hand beneath her throat, but she had to go and take it seriously! Or maybe, maybe… it's easy to take seriously even though I take it jokingly.

Perhaps she was afraid? But she didn't have to…

Maybe she didn't do anything wrong. Maybe I just snapped too easily and hit her.

Maybe it's awful watching a friend of yours cry with a welt on their face, knowing full and well that you caused it.

Maybe I enjoyed holding an ice pack to Kyou's face. It was kind of nice to watch her muscles relax and watch as she fell to sleep. I don't think I've ever taken the time before to see something so peaceful. I hope I'll see something like it again sometime.

The angry red mark has turned into an ugly purple bruise, but somehow she till manages to look tranquil and … pretty in the pale morning light.

**. . . **

**A/N: Daw~! Compliments. COMPLIMENTS. Do NOT mistake this for random lovey dovey thoughts. B is a slow poke and says what he thinks, so this is what was put down.**

**Anyhow, it was fuckin' short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. xD Chapter 16 will be up soon depending on _TheCatchingLightAlchemist. _I REPEAT! _THECATCHINGLIGHTALCHEMIST!_**

**-Don't get Amayapissed-ded-ded. D:**


	16. Slowly, Quickly, Carefully

****

A/N: Holy crap, this chapter felt way longer than chapter 14. Or maybe that's chapter 17, which is already written. Errightmangs. You guys can be all, "OHEYTHANKSGENE" for my older brother giving a halfhearted beg and me giving in because I'm too sleepy to argue.  
I'VE CAUGHT YOU REDHANDED-Oh wait, crap. Lets give lp3daysgrace a round of applause for not making me have to get after he and or she. ALSO. I didn't know if the first letter of your pen name was an L or an I so I just copy and pasted. :D  
Okay guys! This is it. The action BEGINS. p.s. Enjoy my making B cry over guilt. That's why he's crying by the way, he's just too stupid to realize it. x]  
p.p.s. Guess who the blackhaired stranger is. :3

Chapter 16:

B couldn't sleep until later that morning, so he just stared at Kyou while she slept. His brow furrowed as he watched her chest rise and fall, re-covering her body when her nightgown slipped too low.

He dared not spare a glance at the right side of her face for the first hour or so, guilt haunting him with every moment he did not. Finally, he chanced a gander at the bruise. It didn't look so bad, it was only bruised where his palm had touched her face. Still, he felt guilty.

Staring at her face for a while longer, he finally moved back and just stared at the side of her face. He was a little disappointed when she turned to face away from him, but still he watched her abdomen and shoulders move with each breath.

He rolled onto his back and finally looked away, up to the ceiling. Sighing at his own actions, his brow crinkled in worry again. He looked over to Kyou and despite his troubles, she was sleeping very peacefully. B glowered at her as she slept.

Her breaths looked so inviting that he scowled at himself as he leaned into her back as lightly as he could, freezing in place as she stirred. Finally, he relaxed as she took a deep breath and started breathing evenly again, a small whimper escaping her slightly open lips.

Closing his eyes, B fell asleep with the feeling of silk and warmth near his face.

**. . .**

He woke as Kyou's body was shoved into his torso. She also woke, but angrily at the sight of the black haired stranger who had been pushing her awake. He became nervous as each awoke, but nevertheless, made haste with his mission.

"Ryuzaki needs you guys to pack up and go to the fifth floor. He'll be waiting there."

B didn't really listen to the man, not caring that L used the name he came up with. He wiped tears away from his face, finding that he had been crying in his sleep. Kyou neither moved nor noticed.

He wiped more tears away, not even sure why he was crying, but there was a terribly sharp aching in his chest and the tears kept flowing and flowing no matter what.

He laid back down and turned away from Kyou and this time _she_ leaned into his body, clutching the fabric of his baggy black shirt. For some reason, this made him cry even more.

When she realized why his breathing was so choppy, she wrapped her arms entirely around his middle and coddled him tensely.

"Urgh…" B held back a sob, feeling a great weight on his shoulders.

"B, what's wrong?" Kyou finally asked.

B was quiet for many moments before he answered with a strangled, "I don't know!" accidentally yelling from the pressure building in his chest.

He turned around and Kyou pulled away until they weren't touching each other. The flow of B's tears began to slow.

Eventually, L himself came up to wake them, Watari having packed Kyou's belongings in place of her. Watari entered along with L. B hastily wiped his tears away, doing his best to hold the others back.

He noted that this was the first time he'd cried since A killed himself. He also noted the Kyou hugging him tightly was slightly consoling.

But alas, good things in his life always ended. 'Ryuzaki,' interrupted, although he could see they were in the middle of something.

"Get up. You're moving again," he informed them.

Both groggily sat up and Kyou murmured, "Why?"

As B sat up, he noted that L looked rather annoyed. The black eyed man tilted his head to the right, stuffing his hands in his pockets and sighed as he spoke.

"Well, it seems as though your 'reliable chauffeur' isn't as trustworthy as we originally thought. He was the one who told Mr. Tremblay, and he wrote you a note addressed here. He knows exactly where the Japanese Task Force headquarters are, and most probably will tell Mr. Tremblay. B is in danger of being captured and going back to Wilkinson's Asylum as a third level criminally insane man. As much as I hate to take so many illegal precautions, you guys are leaving."

B said nothing, but Kyou rose and looked L straight in the eye, "No, we'll stay and fight them off."

"Fight them off," L repeated, "You intend to fight them off, yet you selfishly don't realize that you are not the only one in danger."

"Well, we'll take care of it," B interrupted, "How many of them are coming?"

"I wouldn't know. The note was simply addressed to Kyou, however, it is being examined in the lab. You'll get to see it before the day is out, but we would like it back right away."

"When was it dated?" B wondered.

"The eleventh of February…" L paused, as if thinking.

"So far back?" B's eyes widened, "If so, its sending must have been delayed. Perhaps Brian _came_ to Japan and delivered it from a post office _to_ the headquarters."

"Insignificant," L waved him off, "I don't doubt Brian is no danger, however maybe he was forced to send it?…"

The room was silent again. Watari waited to pack B's belongings as the others talked.

"Why don't you just go to another hotel?" Kyou wondered.

"That's probably what they're expecting. Why else would they send the message to this address? To intimidate the Task Force? No, even if this were all just some act of Wilkinson's Asylum being Kira supporters, what good would it do to let the Task Force become aware that they know this location? It's not as though the Task Force will just stop investigating," L paused, "They're trying to let us know they know we're hiding _B_."

B's expression looked disbelieving, "I don't think those meat heads could think this up."

Kyou glanced at him, "They probably can't. I bet this Wilkinson fellow is behind it, and-"

"No doubt the original owner is dead. Do you wonder, perhaps, if the asylum was passed down in a family? Maybe that's why it's still named Wilkinson's Asylum," L seemed to be talking to himself, "How do we evade them while we prepare to fight them off? Or do we evade them at all, are they even in Japan?"

Barely a moment's silence was heard before B spoke, "You could tell U.S. authorities that Mrs. Tremblay let me go willingly, which she did. It's a little snitch-like, but it might just be the only option while we get ready."

"Hum," L seemed to consider it, "That _could_ work, but what evidence do we have? Did anyone witness? The second level of Wilkinson's Asylum isn't is high security as they think. Anyone with half a brain, stealth, and a hair pin could get out. The whole asylum was originally meant to lock up the third levels who are kept underground. The rest was lazily built 20 years later," he rambled on until Kyou held up a hand to silence him.

There was a pause before Kyou stood and spoke determinedly, "Then we'll have to go back to Wilkinson's Asylum to find a witness."

_~Time-Skip because I'm too lazy to tell about travel~_

It was three days later when B and Kyou arrived back in America, at permanent risk of being caught by authorities. It w as a three hour long drive between road rage and traffic, stupid pedestrians and the size of Los Angeles before they got through the city and onto the only road that leads to Wilkinson's Asylum.

Exhaling as they stopped a quarter mile away, they breathed in the fresh air and walked along the gravel road until suddenly the path stopped and they were behind the woods which hid Wilkinson's Asylum.

Robert Saunders' blood was still on the small building behind the trees which B now identified as an abandoned gift shop. It must have been there long before the asylum had ever been built. He wondered if the trees had been planted around the asylum to trap in the third levels below? He wondered if the third level even stretched out far enough to do that. Were the walls and ceilings concrete? How did it feel to never breathe fresh air?

B shook his head of the thoughts as Kyou looked at the blood in skepticism. He led her through the small woods, hiding them behind trees when he knew cameras could point at them.

They finally got to the fence, which luckily was not buzzing with life.

B intended to climb it, however Kyou had a different, slightly less painful solution. He looked over to see Kyou climbing a short tree that dipped over the fence. The fall was about 9 feet down, but he crawled up after her anyway. Dusk was falling and still neither of them spoke a word. They just sat up in the shelter of leaves.

Darkness finally fell over the asylum. Sitting in the trees gave Kyou a feeling of uncertainty. The dark brick on the asylum did not shimmer, no matter how much moonlight there was. There was light on the asylum, but there was a certain gloominess with it as well.

"I can't believe you lived here," Kyou whispered.

B chuckled, "It was better than prison at some points. I got to go outside."

Kyou's head snapped over to him in disbelief, but he did not flinch, "It doesn't seem like there's anything wrong with you, why did L put you here?"

"I don't know. I'm completely sure that I'm fine…There's nothing wrong with me." B answered as he cracked his neck. It looked unbelievably painful and unnatural, but he kept bending it to one side, then did it with the other. Kyou just quirked a brow.

"Such a thing to say when doing such an action."

"Hmm," B responded, barely catching what she said and waving it off as something he did not care to hear as he readied himself to jump from the lowest branch he could manage above the fence. There was one branch just at the level of it, but he would have to have one strong jump to get over it. Kyou followed him down to the branch as he climbed up to one just five feet above the one that ashamedly was too low.

His hand gripped onto the flimsy branch, testing to see if it would hold his weight. It would, he decided, and waited a moment, ridding himself of the uneasiness in his legs. There was one small patch of moonlight within this spot. He wondered if the cameras could see through the leaves.

As if to answer no, the fence buzzed to life and he frowned.

"It will be amusing if we don't make it over," he commented as he held onto the branch and braced himself with his legs against the tree. He swung a little as Kyou's brow furrowed at the comment, propelling himself up and over the fence, landing surprisingly and painfully on his feet. A terrible pain shot up through his leg as he backed up behind the large garbage bin where Robert Saunders once lay.

Kyou was quick to follow, stifling any noises of pain as she crawled stealthily over to B in the shade. One camera was still broken and the other could not reach where they sat, nor where they landed. They rested there for moments on end.

B waited for a moment, just one moment where there was no sound but the breathing of the woman next to him. He chose that moment to stand and sneak himself to the very end of the door which led to the second level of the asylum. Kyou quietly stood right next to him as he slowly, _slowly_ slid his hand across the door unto the iron handle.

His ruby red eyes managed to shimmer in the pitch darkness as he rolled them over to the door handle. He found it locked, but it was a regular lock. Nothing a long nail couldn't fix. And so, he picked the lock, slowly, _carefully_ opened the door. It squealed slightly and he stopped as he felt the caution of another presence. He waved Kyou back and stepped back once, hearing only one set of footsteps.

Whichever guard had come did not bother to call back up. The door squealed a little more and B stepped to the right along with it. The guard didn't see him at first. As the man turned B relaxed himself and formed his hand into a loose fist. When the man finally did see him in the dark, B tensed himself at the last minute and aimed with deadly accuracy for the jaw, hitting upwards and knocking the man out without a sound by rupturing a nerve within it.

He stood still for a few moments until he was thoroughly satisfied, backing away and slithering around the doorway, beckoning Kyou when he was sure the coast was clear. The halls were dimly lit- something he was not expecting- and he motioned to her quickly before sprinting around the curved hall down the patients' quarters until he heard voices. He stopped himself, shoes making a small squeak as he braced his hands tightly on the wall. They were rounding the hall way oh-so quickly, quickly that he had no other option but to enter Dr. Samson's office. He did so… to find Dr. Samson present.

The former therapist of B's was dumbfounded, only managing a, "-Y-you…" before B leaped over and put his arm completely over Dr. Samson's mouth as Kyou locked the door and cautiously listened against it.

"I'm giving you one chance, Dr. Samson," B whispered into his ear, eyes flicking about to find any cameras- which was uncommon in Wilkinson's doctors' offices, but he did so just in case.

Dr. Samson whimpered slightly beneath B's arm, "Sh-shhshh…" B hushed, "One chance. I just need you to be quiet. Do not tell that I'm here, and let me stay in your office as long as I need. If you choose to cooperate, I will not hurt you, but if not, there are a lot of helpful tools in here that can lead to your own torture… perhaps we'll go down into the electroconvulsive therapy room? I'll show you what it feels like to be a patient here."

"Hrrmmp-ph!" Samson cried, and B interrupted, "What is that? What's that, Mr. Samson? Are you choosing to cooperate?"

Dr. Samson's eyes looked terrified as he clutched B's arm. He shook his head as one single tear fell from his eye.

"Hmm, that's a shame. Either way, I always get what I want," B stated as he threw Dr. Samson on the floor and straddled his chest, beginning to choke him with both hands. All the while, Kyou looked on solemnly, watching B do what he did best. What he enjoyed best. Strangled and muffled cries left Dr. Samson as he turned blue, and finally B got sick of it.

"A man's cry is not as… enjoyable as a woman's," he commented, grabbing a pen from the granite counter and shoving it down Dr. Samson's throat. He grinned madly as blood squirted out onto his hands, but not enough to soil his clothes. Dr. Samson became quiet, but even so, B shoved the pen further down Dr. Samson's throat until his mouth overflowed with the thick substance before finally, he was satisfied and backed up against the door, listening for a moment before using a nearby modest sweater of Dr. Samson's to wipe up the evidence and everything else in the room.

Kyou scowled at his caution. He knew exactly what he was doing, exactly how to get away from the consequences.

Finally, he wiped his own hands off with the sweater and set it on the counter, uncertainty sweeping over him as he wondered if they could find evidence on a sweater. He picked it back up and inspected it for his own hair, but found only the blond hair of Dr. Samson.

Looking at the corpse, he wondered, too, if they could find evidence on that, and wiped the neck and torso as well as the arms, being extra cautious. He seemed to hesitate before throwing any doubts he had about the sweater away from his mind, simply setting it back on the counter and deciding to deal with any problems when the time came. He crept over slowly to Kyou and stopped.

At last, he pulled cloth over his right forefinger and switched off the light, careful not to touch anything anymore in that room as he held Kyou in place by the door, bony fingers irritatingly tight around her arms. Outside the door there was only silence, and B wondered if they were sound proof. He dared chance opening the door as he pulled more cloth over his hand and turned the knob.

One small crevice of light shone upon the bloody neck of Dr. Samson and he moved Kyou aside when he saw that, indeed, there was no man nor woman present.

He pulled open the door and edged along the hallway with Kyou in tow before becoming more confident and striding until he stopped where he knew there would be a camera. He stopped Kyou in place as a loud beeping noise sounded throughout the second level. Open barred cells swarmed with patients like bees to honey as they looked to see what the cause of the noise was. Guards didn't make it in time as B sprinted into a tiny hall that held two prisoners on each side. He shushed them and threatened them as they tried to mock him, but they did not quiet themselves.

Finally, when he assured them that he would free them if they would be quiet, they did so.

B breathed a sigh of relief until he saw a camera pointing straight at them.

"Beautiful," he commented as he pushed himself up off the wall and began sprinting down the hallway, knowing Kyou would follow. He almost curved around back the same way until he saw the guards where he swirled around and almost ran into Kyou who had just begun to do the same.

"Go!" he panicked, pulling Kyou along, sprinting around through the lobby, not bothering to look as nurses and doctors galore stood with small guns in hand used only for emergency situations. Luckily, neither were shot as they turned sharply left around the next corner to the stairway across the showers where they traveled with ease up the right stairs, ignoring the staircase down into utter abyss.

And so they managed to evade them for the night, hiding in various odd places like behind the pipes in the laundry room or under the bed in the first level patients' rooms whose openings did not have doors. When they were sure they were safe, finally, they assured themselves that they were indeed inside the asylum and not dead.

**. . . **

**A/N: CHEAPNESS. I realized halfway through that the real action is in the next chapter. You guys just might be pissed at me by the end of the next chapter too, :3 But alas, you do not get it until chapter 18 is written.  
And I haven't even started. xD BAHAHAH. Okie, thanks for reading. REVIEW!  
-Amaya is so damn sleepy.**


	17. Lashes

**A/N: Yo! Guys. It's all written, but there's going to be another bit of a wait until I catch up. So I hope you enjoy an action packed chapter. And next... I hope to have that sneaking around feeling... you know... like that cliche when people sneak through infrared threads across rooms. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this. If you see any errors, let me know.**

**REDHANDED ALERT!: Unseen MysticRain has not reviewed but favorited the story! In my absence, REVIEW D: Grr. You guys KNOW how angry this makes me. T_T Cry-age happening here.  
GRATITUDE ALERT!: Thank you, Akemi713, for remembering to review! :D Keep doing what you're doing. x] Did you read the rest of the story yet? D:**

**Chapter 17:**

In the frenzy of guards and nurses, B and Kyou managed to get themselves down to the third level before first level group sessions ended. It was no simple feat; every corner they turned, there was a guard to evade, and they couldn't leave a trail of unconscious men, nor dead men since Kyou refused to let B kill any of them.

By 5:45 P.M. they got down into the urine smelling, insect infested third level chamber. Hesitating at the door, they watched the rats and cockroaches and various other critters crawl about the concrete. Kyou became itchy by only looking at the insects, so B led her further into the chambers.

Most of the guards were heading all over the upstairs of the asylum. Their footsteps echoed, but it seemed that the only guard down here was sleeping, so they made no move to be any quieter. B did, however, move over to the guard and crack his neck. A little too hard, in Kyou's opinion, because blood spurted out right away. B didn't seem to be amused as he searched the now soulless corpse and stole the keys and cards which opened each holding cell. He watched the prisoner that the guard was supposed to be guarding, a man with short blond hair that stuck up at odd places, and the locks were longer at others. There were patches on his scalp where he'd ripped out hair, and they could see from behind the bars that not all of his bruises came from the guards. He sat there scratching his fingers from his cuticle to his knuckles, only stopping to switch from one hand to the other. His nails were long and sharp enough that the scratches actually dripped shimmering red blood on the floor.

Gagging at the thought of the pain, Kyou followed eagerly when B pulled her along. They walked deep into the depths of the third level chamber, listening to the quiet whispers emitted from the prisoners. Their footsteps caused a slight racket within the holding cells with only small windows, for they were thinking they were hearing something that wasn't there. There were only two cells that were blocked by bars for the lesser cases. There was the one for that man with the scratches, and one at the very, very end of the chamber. In fact, you could vaguely see it, for there was but a dim lantern set outside of the prisoner's chamber.

It took a while to walk all the way there, for, surprisingly, the third level stretched for scarcely half a mile. They kept hearing along the way, a man yelling at them because he had keener hearing than anyone could have imagined.

"Get out! GET OUT! The footsteps…" he had trailed off there, as though he'd suddenly fallen asleep.

B wondered what they heard in their heads that caused them to yell in such ways. Was it actually acts of possessing demons? Or was it just that they were born with… two minds…? Two souls? All three of the notions sounded possible to him, to anybody with half a brain and an open mind, but he doubted scientists would even consider the last and the former. Two minds, somehow.

B accepted them, however, and felt belonging among them, although he had no such condition. These people were like him in so many ways. They would never be accepted among society. No matter how much time was served, no matter how long they worked their asses off to be good in prison and get time off, even when they got out, nothing would be much different. They'd still be grimaced upon when their crimes were found out. They would be denied houses and jobs and purchases they desired. They would not have a friend in the world.

He smiled, slightly, humorlessly, at the pettiness of men. If only men were actually made equal in men's eyes. One murder and you can never redeem yourself, even if it was an accident.

He hadn't realized they'd reached the end of the third level until a root snaked over his shoulder and he jumped at the contact. He looked over to find Kyou staring at the man whose cell was the only other barred one. The prisoner didn't seem to be trying to intimidate her, in fact, he had a broken look in his eyes as he finally spoke to her.

"Please help me."

Kyou didn't know what to say. What _could_ she say? She couldn't just break this man out of his holding cell. Her were sympathetic as the man dragged himself to the very front of the bars. Both of them leaned down. The man didn't even attempt a smile in greeting, but B grinned, nonetheless.

"How long have you been here?" B wondered.

The quiet man did not answer for some times, just staring down at his feet where insects shamelessly crawled. Finally, he murmured, "I don't remember."

"How did you get here?" the man asked B after a few moments.

B grinned in good humor, "I'm an escapee, I came back to get a witness so I can get time off my sentence should I ever be caught again."

"You're checking in the third level," it wasn't a question.

"No, no, no. I'm hiding down here."

He nodded, but didn't answer B. The silence was awkward for a moment while B tried to work out what his name was. It just looked as though a chicken had ran repeatedly above his head covered in blood.

"What is your name?" B wondered.

The man was silent for a moment before stating, "A guard once said that a man with red eyes resided on the second floor of Wilkinson's Asylum. Those eyes enabled that man to see any person's name and life span. He called them the Shinigami Eyes."

B glowered at the prisoner, having let his secret out to the swords woman. Kyou's head had snapped over to him in disbelief that he had not told her. He ignored her incredulity and simply grimaced at the young man before continuing with a humorless grin, "It's very difficult to see your name. I can make out an M, but there's also other letters atop the originals."

The silent man wore an agony within his eyes, "Did you know that with too much electroconvulsive therapy, one can lose his memory? I have lost mine. I don't remember my name. I once told a guard this, and he named me Lashes."

"How did _you_ get here?" B wondered after him. All of a sudden, there was a crash at the other end of the third level. Each of them froze, and Kyou opened the lantern outside the cell and blew it out.

Even so, a large light turned on throughout the large, straight hallway, and all they could do was stay where they were, just outside Lashes' cell, crouching out in the open.

It seemed the man couldn't see them from where he was, but upon finding the dead guard, he'd screamed, and the men in the cells screamed as well, and only one feminine scream was heard among the rest. It sounded like a child's scream.

"The child!" one of the madmen screamed, pounding against their door just behind them, but they didn't move as he kept screaming, "The child!"

They could see the guard running up the stairs and B cursed under his breath and tried to unlock Lashes from his cell as Kyou tended to the only man left screaming.

"Wait," Lashes directed him, "you put the key in first, and then swipe the card and put the code into the keypad. You have three seconds to do it correctly once you insert the key. These ones are mine," he continued, finding both his key and his card.

"_The girl! The damned girl she keeps coming here…._"

"Who? Who is this girl?" Kyou wondered, trying to soothe the man from the small square window of his metal door.

All was silent, but she heard gurgling within the cell of the man and a dainty hand reached out. Kyou hesitantly gripped the hand and it began pulling her in. Small, sharp, pointy teeth dug into her arm like steel nails, and the same feminine scream sounded. Kyou struggled to get away, strangled cries of hers fighting out of her throat as B led Lashes across the hall, getting ready to pull her away from the door.

When B pulled on her, her arm came right out with no struggle, but it was bleeding terribly. Kyou looked terrified, sweat running down her face as a young adolescent woman looked outside through the window. Although the window was large enough, she did not put her head all the way through. Her eyes were insanely big, sockets too small to fit them, and where her lids were supposed to be folded abnormally around her unusual circle black eyes. Her hair was blond and straw like and she seemed to have sharp teeth as she frowned open-mouthed at Kyou. She seemed to hiss before disappearing. It was impossible to tell if she disappeared into the darkness of the chamber or if she had just dissipated.

There was a silence as hot tears glinted in the bright light on Kyou's face. She couldn't tear her gaze away from the darkness in the prisoner's cell until B gently grabbed her left arm and led her away, leaving her right arm to drip blood.

"I guess we'll have to turn ourselves in," he muttered, holding onto Lashes as he stumbled weakly.

"No, not until we get Lashes out of here, we're not. I can handle myself, you guys need to get out of here because you're going to get the heavier punishment if you get caught."

They were silent for a moment while B thought things over. The periodic crunch of smashed bugs and the pitter patter of Lashes' feet hitting the floor as he stepped over insects was all that was heard until they were twenty yards away from the door, besides the sniffles of Kyou and the dripping of her blood.

B and Lashes stopped there, but Kyou kept walking, blood drops becoming less frequent.

"I'll make a distraction," she stated, left arm wiping her teary face, "That will give you the chance to get Lashes out of here."

B made a move to stop her, but hesitantly decided that that was the best way to go about escaping. Kyou quietly crept up the stairs, catching the blood that dripped from her arm.

_It's a slim chance…_ B thought, _But if we hide beside the staircase, they shouldn't be able to see us until they get completely down the steps. Then… we'll be cornered, though._

The thumping of steps quieted his thoughts and he practically dragged Lashes to the concrete corner, hand over his mouth as they stood facing the wall. B's heart thumped quickly in anticipation.

"Get her!" they heard from the bottom of the staircase, boots thumping back up. B didn't exhale his held breath until he peeked over to see the guards running up the stair case. He was about to lead Lashes upwards but motioned him to stay where he was when he saw three guards coming down. They were armed with the standard nightsticks of any second level guard.

B wondered with the spare moment he had if he should charge at them, but they ended up rounding the staircase corner, surprisingly seeing him right away. The lankiest of the three went straight for Lashes, but B knew Lashes' punches wouldn't be very effective until he gained back whatever strength he had lost, so he clumsily kicked the guard in the side while grabbing the two nightsticks being swung at him simultaneously from his left side. Balanced on his right leg, he looked back to find the man had hit the wall and fell over clutching his head. B ducked when swung at again, figuring Lashes could handle what was left of the other one, since he was still recovering from B's kick.

"This is unfair!" B complained childishly as he swiftly grabbed one night stick upon being swung at once more, and stepped on the other as after dodging it and it hit the ground.

The guard with his nightstick trapped beneath B's foot easily recaptured it as B struck the other in the face.

Grunting as he took a hit in the back from the other man's weapon, he let go of the guard's nightstick upon reflex and ducked as the culprit swung in for another. B paused and chuckled at his luck as he watched him hit the other man in the head with his nightstick.

The guard was concerned for a brief moment, and B took that time to elbow him in the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious atop the other man.

Lashes watched quietly as B brushed off his dirt covered pants, already having defeated the less than strong guard on the ground beside him. Beckoning Lashes, B walked up the stairs quietly, peeking around the corner.

Around that same corner, Kyou ran down the staircase.

"Damn! We can't get out of here worth crap!" she shouted as she passed. B scoffed at her antics and grabbed Lashes, running after her with the guards right on their tails. They ran around through the lobby, stopping when they saw the police.

Kyou made it through to the other side, but with B practically dragging an exhausted Lashes across the floor, there was no way they could make it. So after the split second he had, he rammed into the doctor's office that led into the patients' quarters hallway. Impatiently dragging Lashes to the other side, he started running through the patients' quarters, switching sides enough that they managed not to get hurt by any weapons the guards and police might have had. Running briskly around the curved hallway, B walked into Dr. Samson's room…

… where a detective resided, investigating Samson's death.

"Oh, shi-!" they didn't hear the rest as B shut the door and continued running toward the cafeteria, not stopping to see who was down the hallway. He sprinted across the hallway, Lashes in tow, just missing a blow to the head via bullet. Or tranquilizer. B wasn't about to stop to find out, bolting into a janitor's closet and knocking out a camera before they stepped into sight.

B turned on the light to find Kyou hiding poorly in a corner.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she whisper yelled.

"That's my line!" B scowled, "Go find your own hiding place!"

"I was here first!"

"First is worst, second is be-" Lashes cut B off with his hand.

"Chill, we'll all just hide here."

"What if they check here? Then they'll have hit the jackpot," Kyou retorted.

Lashes just ignored her and set next to a wet floor sign. Turning off the light and backing against the door, B listened for any commotion. When he heard none, he quietly opened the door just a bit, allowing a sliver of light to enter the room. He slowly crept his hand to the outside handle, avoiding being seen in anyone's peripheral vision.

"There he is!" he heard, and came out of the closet, bringing all the attention toward himself upon knocking out any guards who were headed for Kyou and Lashes. The three guards left of five split up, two after B, who ran back across the cafeteria and down the hall to the staircase leading upstairs, and one after Lashes and Kyou, who split across the hallway behind the cafeteria to more the more serious second level patients' quarters, whose cases had not been taken as lightly. To their surprise and suspicion, they were the only ones present besides the patients and the guard chasing after them.

Getting tired of running from what appeared to be a first level guard, Kyou stopped and crouched slightly, putting her fists up into a fighting stance. The guards stopped himself about a yard away, slipping and scuffing the tiled floors.

Kyou briskly kicked his groin just as he was sitting up. Doing it again for good measure, she beckoned Lashes and they ran back the other way.

._._.

It was 8:00 by the time Lashes and Kyou saw B again. They'd been hiding under a first level's bed for sometime when outside the door, they watched B's legs sprint by.

Lashes crawled out from beneath the bed and followed after B, not consulting Kyou for her opinion.

Rolling her eyes, Kyou followed after and they spent a whole minute chasing after the guards until one looked back and stopped. Kyou chuckled and kicked his shin, and when he bent down upon reflex, her knee shot up to meet his face. He was in a daze by the time she caught up with Lashes.

But somehow, she missed something she sincerely should not have as she turned the corner to follow after Lashes, who know ran clumsily down the stairs after B. She was grabbed and pulled back roughly, down to the ground.

"Ouch…" she murmured as she clutched the back of her head. She was being pulled up by her wounded right arm. Her blurry vision began to clear and she took note of a male police officer grabbing her, and hell, even the press had made it.

"Miss Kyou _Manslayer_ Kyoubou, first place national kendo champion is…"

That's all she heard from the news reporter until she turned her attention to the police officer, holding her hands behind her back and pulling out his handcuffs.

"Kyou Kyoubou, you are hereby under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and _will_ be used against you. You have the right to consult an-" he was cut off there as she kneed his groin and muttered, "Just arrest me already."

She was exhausted, but another officer came forth. Female, Kyou noted, and she nodded at her. The officer nodded back, as if they were at an understanding. Kyou put her hands on the wall as the officer frisked her. Finding nothing of sufficient evidence, the officer murmured, "We'll get this bandaged at the prison."

Kyou looked back to see her gesturing at her arm, and she put her hands behind her back and allowed the woman to cuff her. Her legs were weak with anticipation and fear. What would happen next? Would she survive in prison?

She was led downstairs to the lobby, where she watched a smug Mrs. Tremblay open the door for the officer. Her blistered and exhausted feet were led down the path to a cop car. The officer opened the door and ushered her in, and she rolled her eyes upon the sight of Lashes and B.

"Fancy meeting you here," B grinned.

"Haha," Lashes sarcastically responded, "it was nice while it lasted."

Kyou muttered, "No kidding."

"Don't worry guys, I have a plan," B said quietly, scowling when Kyou rolled her eyes.

"No…" came a synthetic voice, "_I _have a plan, and it's already been put into action."

"Oh joy," Kyou and B said in unison.

**. . .**

**A/N: Sooo-oo. How about that supernatural horror scene. Yuck! I get the willies just thinking about the nightmare from which that girl originated from. Anywoo, guess who the synthetic voice is! xD**

**-AmayaLOVESONEPIECE.**


	18. Happy Prison

**A/N: YO. I got lazy toward the end... so uhh. You know. You'll know when I got lazy. xD You know the drill, If you see any errors, LET ME KNOW. D:  
REDHANDED ALERT!: still waiting on Unseen MysticRain! ONE REVIEW, AND THIS WILL ALL BE OVER!  
Othanxplox, Miyako-chanx for remembering to review!  
-IDON'TOWN DEATH NOTE.**

**Chapter 18:**

The car ride was silent until they got to the prison. It turned out to be B's first prison and B looked uneasy. An officer awaited them as they stopped out front. He and the two others already there roughly handled them, practically dragging Lashes and Kyou into the prison as they watched other police cars show up behind theirs.

B stared worriedly as they hassled Kyou to move faster, although she was moving as fast as she could go at the moment. To his relief, the woman who had arrested Kyou shoved the man away, gesturing hastily that he should go inside.

"Hurry up, now, lady. We ain't got all day," the woman ushered Kyou along more gently.

After being given a number, a uniform, and bedding, and B and Lashes' files were given to the supervisors while Kyou's arm got bandaged up, newer guards took them through the building to their destination, closely followed by the guards from before. B got a bunch of calls from prisoners who recognized him.

"_You look like you've been running, B!"_

"_Good to have you back, B!"_

B scowled as the teasing remarks swirled throughout the hall, but B didn't reply to them as they were ushered into one isolation chamber. The woman that had led Kyou before protested that it was against prison policy to keep people of different genders in one isolation chamber. The others just scoffed and practically through them all in, bedding and all.

The woman seemed to send each an apologetic look before the door was closed. As the door was set in place and plenty of locking noises sounded from the outside, B sighed and got his bedding ready as he normally would in any prison, and the others followed suit after he had, not quite knowing what to do in a prison. Kyou squeaked when he began to strip to his underwear, leaping and landing face first in her pillow, hiding from the two undressing men.

B watched her, amused, as he changed into the orange clothing. He wondered idly when they had changed from stripes to orange jumpsuits as he zipped it up and buckled the front, then brought them to the door and walked back to sit on his bedding, lying back onto his pillow, listening as Lashes did the same.

"We're done," Lashes informed Kyou.

She cautiously stood from her sprawl, and each of the men turned over and covered their faces. However, for good measure, Kyou went into a corner before she began unbuttoning her jeans, pulling them down to reveal slender, smooth skinned legs. When she looked up, she saw that B was looking straight at her, grinning.

"You!" was all she could manage before the boisterous laugh of Lashes sounded and a small chuckle of B's own before he put his head down again.

"Okay, promise, I only saw your legs. I won't watch," B assured her.

Kyou frowned, resolving not to talk to either of the two men until… until she forgot that she wasn't supposed to be talking to them.

Too exhausted to actually unbutton her blouse, she just pulled it off, obscuring her view from B and Lashes for a moment, but they weren't looking at her when she saw their faces once more. She quickly pulled on the jump suit and sipped it up, fastening the buckle and gathering her clothes, putting them by the door as B and Lashes had.

It was silent for a while, Lashes' breathing barely audible, and Kyou's not at all as she stared straight ahead at the white wall as she lay on her stomach. B stared over at her, deep in thought, trying to think up his own plan. He wondered silently if one of them could play sick and break the other two out. Lashes would have been the most believable, but he still didn't know if they could trust him.

He let out an exasperated sigh, still staring at Kyou. Everything was still silent until L's voice sounded from Kyou's clothes on the other side of the room. It was muffled, beneath her jeans.

"Preoccupied, B?"

B scowled at L's teasing voice as Kyou stood to retrieve the device from her clothing, finding it beside a button, disguised with ease in the pastel purple of the blouse.

"Sit tight, all of you. Wedy is on her way. I'll explain when I see you once more."

"Okay," they said in unison.

"…I heard three voices, who else is there?"

"We broke someone out. His name is Lashes," B elaborated.

Lashes shifted under the attention, feeling unwelcome at being included in their breakout, obviously only meant for two.

"…That was rather unwise. Why did you break him out? Was he innocent?"

B was about to answer when Lashes cut him off, "I'm seventeen years old. My parents brought me there when I was thirteen. The asylum never sent me to a juvenile delinquent center like they were supposed to."

There was a pause before L spoke, "…I…see. And you're being tried as an adult."

Another uncomfortable silence passed, and Lashes felt anxious under the pressure. What if they left him there?

"I'll ask questions later, I'm in a bit of a rush. We'll break you out, but you'll be under my supervision, not free. However, I can assure you, you'll have more privileges than at Wilkinson's Asylum."

A wave of relief passed through Lashes, as well Kyou, as the line went dead. But B just seemed to pout.

"So much for my plan. Bastard," B muttered, looking away from the others to the west wall, "We always have to use _his_ plans."

"Calm down, B. At least it's working, "Kyou interrupted B's personal pity fest.

"At least it's working!" he mimicked childishly.

Kyou rolled her eyes, "Can't you just be grateful toward L for once in your damned life?"

"No," he responded seriously, crossing his arms.

"You're so… so childish!"

"Only boring people accuse fun people of that," B teased, grinning as Kyou's eyes narrowed.

"You mean only sane people accuse _insane_ people of that?" Kyou smiled right back, mocking him.

"You're just jealous, because you're boring," B dismissed with a wave of his hand.

Kyou just rolled her eyes, getting ready to retaliate when Lashes cut her off.

"You're both being childish, and _I'm_ the third level, here."

"Well," B began, uncrossing his arms and turning back to them, "if it weren't for Kyou, we would be on our way back to headquarters by now," he accused, trying to be vague by saying headquarters, in case there were cameras he didn't see in there.

"What do you mean, 'if it weren't for me,'?" Kyou spat at B, "You're the one that killed the guard in the third level! If it weren't for you killing that guard, we never would have been discovered!"

"Oh, blah blah blah!" B waved her off, "If it weren't for your soft-ass heart and," he gestured to Lashes as he continued, "your damned screaming, maybe we could have hidden down there. But _no_, you had to practically piss your pants screaming over a 'little girl'."

Kyou was beginning to get seriously infuriated over the reminder of the girl, in wonder that B could think that she was being a scaredy cat over it. What had begun as teasing turned into a heated argument.

"Are you serious, B? Did you see that girl! That prisoner was stuck in that cell with her-"

"I didn't see a thing," he interrupted, "I don't know what you saw, but I heard a man's screams, and no doubt it was probably the prisoner biting you."

Kyou gawked, keeping the expression on her face even as an officer came in and retrieved their clothes, leaving water.

"How could you-" she stuttered, "I don't under- There was a girl! I _know_ there was! I _saw_ her, I saw her hand! I _saw_ her face!"

"_I'm _the insane one," B playfully punched her, smiling, but she was not at all amused. Tears sprang to her eyes, as she thought back to the experience. She pulled up her sleeve at her bandaged and bloody arm that should have stopped bleeding by now. She was certain it had something to do with that girl.

"You are!" she agreed, "I'm not. I'm sane."

"Nora Ephron once said," he quoted smugly, "Insane people are always sure that they're fine!"

Kyou glowered as he continued quoting, "And Angela Monet was spot on by saying… Those who danced were thought to be quite insane by those who could not hear the music!"

B seemed to be gleeful that he was not considered the insane one, here.

"Well, what about you?" B quieted himself as Kyou interrupted insecurely, "What about you, huh? What are those 'shinigami eyes' that Lashes talked about?"

B scowled, "That's none of your business. That's for me to know, and for you to never find out."

"You can see when I die. L's going to die in twenty five, something, because that's what you said on the plane. That's what you said!" she shouted, as if to confirm it.

"Keep it down. And at least I don't see things that aren't really there."

Kyou was red with embarrassment and fury, "She was there."

"Of course she was, Kyou," B agreed sarcastically, "Everyone saw her."

Realizing through her anger that she couldn't get through to B and his stubbornness, she turned over on her bedding and buried her head in her pillow.

"Aw, you give up already?" he mocked, laying facing away from her in equal anger.

Suddenly, the lights went out and emergency lights slowly eased on. She could barely see anything, but she could make out B's lithe form as he swiftly sat up, cautiously crouching, then standing. She swiftly did the same and clung to his arm in fear of the dark, forgetting her past anger. Scared that at any moment, the girl could show up, sure that this was her doing, Kyou's eyes scanned over the room quickly, head snapping around to check.

"Relax…" she heard from her hand, where she was still clutching L's device.

"Wedy will be there in a moment. Stand next to the door."

They did so, B leading the way, and Kyou stood with her back against the wall, feeling inferior as B stood at least three feet away from it. But this way, she could see the whole room and know if the girl was there.

"Still thinking about her?" Lashes' voice caused her to jump in fear, "Sorry."

Kyou shook her head, "No."

B grinned at her lie, but he didn't say anything as he listened to the locks opening swiftly, and a blond woman smoking a cigarette in leather opened the door. She vaguely reminded him of a little blond boy he had met at Whammy's House as she closed the door behind her. The locks seemed to be automatic, since they clicked back into place as the lights came back on.

She walked straight into the room without a glance, reaching into her backpack and pulling out a drill. She seemed to know exactly where she was going as she walked to the vent and unscrewed the door's screws with said drill. When the vent's door was off, she beckoned them, speaking her first words.

"Follow my lead, but do so quietly."

B followed suit, then Kyou, then Lashes, who picked the small cover up and made it look as though it had not moved.

And so, Wedy led them through the air ducts, knowing exactly where she was going, telling them when to stop and when to keep crawling. They one by one landed outside at the back corner of the building, and a bustle of noise seemed to be going on in the building as they walked around front, Wedy checking for any officers. Finding none, she led them straight across, and a limousine pulled up just in time. They stepped in, and Kyou thanked Wedy.

It had taken them a total of ten minutes since their cell was not very far from the back of the building. Wedy had smoked three cigarettes since the beginning, and B wondered how she could inhale them so quickly. She put her current one out in the ash tray of the vehicle, and watched as the police officers came out when they drove away, realizing that their prisoners were gone. An unknown driver was driving them to an airport.

And so they began another travel back to Japan.

**. . . **

**A/N: Okay If you think I'm going to edit this a third time, you're fucking wrong, because stupid fucking fanfiction had to randomly log me out and I had to redo it. Just tell me what the fuck is wrong and I'll go back and fix it. Now I'm pissed. Goodbye happy mood. And I'm near someone that pisses me off, so double piss-off.  
REVIEW, dammit, before I slam my head against a wall in annoyance.**

**-Amaya**


	19. NoTitlePlox

**A/N: Guys. I decided not to force you guys to review. But I wish you would... *cough cough* UNSEEN MYSTICRAIN *cough cough* Ouch. Must be comin' down with something. ALSO. I'm too lazy to edit this, so if it looks like words are missing, be all, "HAYTHAR. FIXITNAO!"  
Plusmoarplox, GENE. STILL HAS TO REVIEW. JUST ONCE. BECAUSE HE SAID HE WOULD. WAVE OF REVIEWS MOBBING HIM WHEN HE SITS IN HIS LITTLE RACE CAR BED AND SAYS, "Ha, I'm not gonna review." Kthx? THX!  
Okieguys... There's an author's note in this chappeh where it says what the girl's walk looks like. If you actually search for it, the girl is NOT modeled after Rachel from the movie Gothika. She's modeled after Jenifer. But DON'T look up Jenifer...there are some things in life that you just can't UN-SEE. Okie, if I think of anything else necessary, I'll add it to the end.  
P.S. FAST UPDATE WOO. Chapter 20 SHALL BE WRITTEN.  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE.**

**Chapter 19:**

The transportation back was exhausting, and all of them hoped it would be the last.

There was no talking, and when they got to headquarters in Tokyo, Lashes was moved elsewhere. They were led up to L's floor immediately, even though the Task Force was currently working on the Kira Case.

Upon entering, B could see all the Task Force members' names and life spans… except for Light Yagami's life span.

"Hum…" he stared straight at him, shamelessly. He pointed at him and announced, "Guilty!"

Soichiro seemed to get defensive, and glared at him, and Light seemed surprised for a moment, but his brow furrowed as though he were having a second thought. The others watched as both L and B smirked at his reaction.

"…Guilty? What do you mean?" Light asked, a little too innocently.

"Guilty of…" B paused, thinking of something to say on the spot, "having the best damn jacket I've ever seen," there was a hint of sarcasm in his tone as he grimaced at Light's beige coat.

They all raised a brow, and L chuckled. No doubt Light tried to look offended for the others.

"Let's go," L urged the two behind him, leading them away to another room, "I haven't much time to waste."

"Why," B wondered, pulling Kyou along by her elbow.

"I've something to inform you of, and I have to get back to work, so come along."

Once they were in the next room, L began rummaging through hotel drawers. Neither Kyou nor B wondered what he was doing, each equally as exhausted. They plopped down on the love sofa as L continued searching.

"Has anyone else noticed that guy looks exactly like Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked stupidly from the next room.

No one answered except for Light, who drawled out, "…Yeah…"

He seemed to be talking to himself as he gazed at the door to the next room. He wondered how he could eavesdrop without looking suspicious, since that man obviously knew something about him, or rather about his duties as Kira. He wouldn't have made such a scene if it were otherwise.

Meanwhile, L pulled out some files from a hotel cabinet- And they didn't regard to the Kira Case, might I add.

Each file contained a picture of a Wilkinson's Asylum security guard, and what they knew about him or her. At the bottom of the stack- which B barely glanced at before giving it to Kyou- was a map of the Kanto region. Beneath that, there was a detailed, large map of Tokyo folded up to the size of a standard piece of computer paper. B opened it slowly and cautiously, to find eighteen red dots marked on the map. B raised a brow at L over the large piece of paper.

"All of those dots represent a guard that is after you two. They just chose this layout last night, and I've had spies out all over Tokyo, looking for them. That stack-" L gestured to the stack in Kyou's arms, "contains only information about the security guards that are in the city. With how slowly they're moving, this should give you at _least_ two days before they move out to get you," L paused for a breath, pacing about the room.

B felt a shiver pass through him as he watched L pace, unknowing that Ryuk listened in on their conversation after walking through B and the couch, although, he didn't plan on telling Light Yagami any of what he heard.

"It's against my own personal goals to deliberately tell someone to murder another, therefore, I'll leave that decision to you."

B chuckled at that, receiving a well earned glower from Kyou as she put the stack of papers down. She gestured for the maps, but B childishly hugged them to himself, rewarding him with a raspy chuckle from Ryuk. Kyou was about to argue when L spoke again, grimly.

"…Jack…Tremblay is among them."

"Me!" B yelled instantly, just before Kyou screeched, "I call him!"

"Quiet," L warned as they glowered at each other.

"That bastard and I go way back! I should get him," Kyou argued.

"Yes," B countered, "but I went through a month of getting beat by him every time I did something even remotely wrong, and I wasn't allowed to fight back."

"Then you shouldn't have done anything wrong," she smirked.

B glared, "You take all the others as long as I get Jack Tremblay."

"No deal," she frowned, thinking how terrible it was that she was so casually talking about killing someone, "Jack is mine. I called him."

"I called him first!" B protested.

"All you did was throw your hand up in the air and say, 'me!'"

"That should count-Anyway, it doesn't matter, because I'll find him before you do!"

Knowing it was probably true since B was quicker, she opened her mouth to argue against his apparent unfairness, but L interrupted their conversation, as well as Ryuk's laughter in the background, leaving Light to wonder what the hell was so damn funny.

"You can decide that amongst yourselves later," he said, gesturing Kyou to take the stack of papers as he rubbed his temples, "Study those tomorrow morning, bicker tomorrow morning, do whatever it is insane people do _tomorrow morning_," he continued leading them back to the room full of workers who took a moment to stare at them. Kyou pouted a little at being included in the 'insane people' label.

"But tonight," the raven concluded, "sleep. Until you're ready to get up, because you still have _plenty_ of work to do, and in so little time."

Kyou nodded and waited by the door as B eyed Light, or rather, uneasily eyed the air above Light's head, as though his life span might suddenly appear. His eyes narrowed slightly as Light stared steadily back into his unnerving, owlish ones.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about, B?" L interrupted.

B scowled at the sound of L's voice, let alone his fake concern. His tolerance for being near him was wearing thin to annoyance and loathing, but he answered as unaffectedly as he could.

"Yeah…" he knew what L had in mind, "I have information regarding the Kira Case," B paused, looking for Light's reaction just as Aizawa and L seemed to, "But it can wait until tomorrow because I have to piss and I'm fucking exhausted."

The task force members looked disgusted at his foul language as he led Kyou out the door without a goodbye. Kyou smiled slightly at all of them before closing the door. Matsuda stared stupidly at the door before yelling, "Goodnight!" to only Kyou.

He looked around the room at the other members, "She was pretty cute."

They rolled their eyes and Aizawa responded with, "Not a chance."

Meanwhile, B watched amusedly as Kyou dragged herself faster to catch up to him. She slumped tiredly, and her complexion looked unhealthy. She had refused airline food for fear of puking, so she looked thinner than usual. Her long, purple hair hadn't been washed in days- since the morning they left Japan was the last time he remembered. Since meeting him and breaking him out, her chocolaty eyes had lost their life, knowing they now had the burden of existing as a minor criminal. The bruise on her face had faded into a yellowish color, but it did nothing for the remorse B felt when he knew she'd have to run for the rest of her life. He thought about apologizing for it, but he knew she'd get angry.

He had spent the whole way to the top floor staring at her, so he felt like he was violating her privacy when she finally looked back at him. A jolt of awareness shot through him as they arrived at his door, and he looked away abashedly toward the direction of her room.

"Well," he muttered carelessly, "G'night." She nodded once in response, and then turned away to walk down the hall.

B kicked himself mentally, knowing it was tradition for the man to walk the woman home, and wondered why he hadn't followed suit and instead allowed her to walk _him_ to his room The thought was easily dismissed by tiredness as he stepped into his room. He stripped almost immediately, barely taking the time to inspect his scarred and burned body -burns that still hurt upon touch. Heating the water to his ideal temperature as he sat on the sill of the tub, he stood to look in the mirror for a moment after pulling the trigger to start the shower. He no longer needed shadowy make up to look tired like L, in fact, he'd go as far as to say he looked even more exhausted than L ever did. His skin was paler than usual, but he'd gone longer without food, so his body wasn't much thinner than it originally was when he was nursed back to health upon being broken out of the asylum.

Grimacing at his ugly scars and purple bruises, he stepped into the shower and closed the curtain when the mirror finally fogged up. Basking in its warmth for a moment, he finally, and gently washed his way into the cleanliness he'd yearned for since leaving Japan.

Not far off, Kyou did much the same thing, suds in her hair, not caring about the water that tickled her skin as she stared straight ahead, thinking about the events of the past week. Mostly, though, she thought about the girl that had bitten her countless times.

"Countless…" she repeated out loud, looking down at her now bleeding arm, knowing how B felt when he cleaned himself.

She tried not to think about it, but she knew she would never be able to forget that girl's demented face. She'd never be able to forget those piercing sharp teeth in her skin, or that unfailing grip. She'd never forget how the hold instantly ceased when B grabbed her other arm.

Kyou felt like a paranoid child, afraid of making any noise at night, but she dried her off as quietly as she could anyway, avoiding looking in the fogged up mirror as she brushed her teeth. She didn't know what she was expecting. Would the girl just jump out and eat her? No… it didn't seem… crafty enough. The girl had somehow made B unable to see her, to hear her. And that's what bothered her the most, even over her own fear and uneasiness. B didn't believe her.

She _was not_ the crazy one here. B just couldn't see what she saw.

Her mind wandered back to the shinigami eyes as she stepped cautiously out of the bathroom, scampering quickly to the entrance and turning on the light. B had told her nothing more of the eyes, but she knew that just as he couldn't see things she saw, she couldn't see things that _he_ saw. And somehow, those eyes had something to do with why he killed the victims he'd killed.

Her eyes scanned her own room for any threats, childishly bending to check beneath the bed. Nothing.

She dressed quickly in a black tank top and plaid green sweat pants. She grabbed her shirasaya as quickly as she could, and edged just as quickly toward the bathroom. Clearly nothing was there, but her thoughts were making her feel uneasy. She walked back and sat on her bed, not daring to turn out her bathroom light. She just sat there staring about the room for a moment, before standing to turn of her room light. The bathroom provided light, but each time she got comfortable, she felt as though she was being watched from her opposite side, and when she'd switch sides, the feeling would move to the other side of the room. Kyou sat up in bed and looked around the room, staring at the corner of the room which provided zero light, and she could see nothing there but a lamp post.

A lamp post… or a person, she couldn't distinguish, and she felt vulnerable in this room.

Out of her peripheral vision, in the bathroom light, she saw someone walking out, walking crookedly, dementedly, but when she looked all the way over, they were gone. Her brow furrowed, and she picked up her shirasaya by her bed and dashed to the door with boldness, but nothing seemed to be following her. And suddenly, she was sprinting down the hall toward B's room, and each time she took three steps, she heard one behind her. They were thumps, as though they were stomping, but taking long strides.

By the time she got to B's room and yanked the door open, there were no noises behind her, and B just leaned over to look at her breathing hard from his window. Kyou walked in, forgetting any politeness or modesty as her heart raced, and she closed the door and locked it behind her, turning on all of B's lights as he walked to his room. B chuckled a little.

But Kyou found this not at all amusing as she sat on his red blankets that had yet to be touched by B's own body and she thought back to how the figure had been walking. Its whole body had been moving as though it were mentally retarded, but it still scared her. Because she couldn't see it at all.

B moved from the window to sit next to her as she sat cross legged on his bed, protecting her feet from anything that might be under his bed.

"Are you afraid of killing people tomorrow?" B wondered as she stared down at her hands, the cold around her making her feel uneasy. She shook her head silently still thinking back to the figure. **(A/N: Sorry, to interrupt, but for those of you nosies who want to know what the walking looks like, go to you tube and search 'Gothika Trailer HD' and it should be the first video. At 1:29: it should show what I have in mind, but not exactly.)**

B sighed slightly, knowing exactly who she was thinking of, but waiting for her to tell him herself.

"I'm being followed," she dared to conclude her thoughts, and even though she did, she still felt cold, and as if someone was watching her. B scooted back on the bed to the headboard, leaning against the black and red pillows covering it. He grabbed his journal and a pen and gestured Kyou to move back, too, opting to distract her from her nonsense thoughts.

"I know you read my journal," he blurted. She seemed unaffected, simply muttering an apology as she crossed her legs and also sat against the headboard.

"What do you think Lashes is doing?" he wondered. Kyou just shrugged in response. He rolled his eyes and looked in the direction of the window, the moonlight being overpowered by the synthetic lights in his own room.

"I can't believe I've only known you for two months, or so…" he commented, not having much else to distract her with. She hummed shortly, and finally, he broke.

"What did you see?" he looked straight at her as she looked on toward the other end of his room where a mirror was placed.

She was hesitant, but once she began describing it, all her fear came spilling out, and all B could do was listen. She bawled herself to sleep that night, not sparing a thought to the next day's work. As the clock struck midnight, B began writing.

_February 23__rd_

_Kyou seems increasingly afraid of that girl. Perhaps she really is going insane, and my jokes were not unfounded. But could one encounter have such an effect? And why ever would that girl follow her? Maybe she's so stressed or nervous about tomorrow that she's seeing things? But I don't doubt that they're there, and I can't see them… they must be real, she wouldn't have been so insistent had they not been._

_Enough of that. Tomorrow I get part of the many revenges I DESERVE. I'll make it to that Tremblay fucker before he even knows what hits him._

_B…_

_P.S. Awkward silence. Stupid lights. Always being on when I don't want you to be. DIE. _

**_. . . _**

**A/N: baha. That's pretty much it. So... yeah. Bai. xD  
REVIEW.**

**-**


	20. CHAPTER 20

_**A/N: Happy amazingly short 20th chapter! Alright, I've got some jerk-off people here. Right when I announced that I would not force people to review, I get favorited and story alerted. What the heck, people? Anyway, if you notice any mistakes in this, fine, tell me, please! I work hard to make this a better and more enertaining story for you to read. Sorry about the wait, by the way. What was it, 10, 11 days? That sucks...  
Disclaimer: I do hereby give the credit of the Death Note plotline and characters to Mr. Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.  
X.X.X**_

**Chapter 20:**

Kyou woke the next morning to B shuffling around the room, trying to get his pants on after a shower. She laughed lightly at his half bare form in the gray morning light. He sucked absentmindedly on a spoon once covered in strawberry jam. Upon hearing her small burst of joy, all thoughts of trying to be like L were dismissed as he smiled sweetly toward her around his spoon. She waved as he bent to look in his bags for a suitable shirt, shifting away as he nodded once at her. He wore the dress shirt that Kyou had bought for him a few weeks back. As he buttoned it up over his pale and scarred skin, spoon still in mouth, Kyou called over to him.

"It's inside-out."

He looked down, grinning around the spoon as he realized that it was, indeed, inside-out. He took the spoon out of his mouth and put it on the neatly made, unoccupied side of his bed, wondering how he couldn't have noticed that he was buttoning the buttons upside down. Meanwhile, Kyou climbed out of the bed, not watching this time as he replaced his shirt right-side-out, also wondering why B hadn't called her a pervert for watching him dress as she had done to him only a few days before. He hadn't even seemed agitated.

With no doubt that he wouldn't mind, she started a shower of her own in B's bathroom, watching the drops of water fall from B's previous shower.

As her mind regained its alertness, she realized how silly it was of her to be using someone else's shower, let alone, a _man's_. Hell, let alone a serial killer's. But B's own logic flooded her mind. _I'm already here, might as well finish it off._

An image of B stepping into the shower just as she did now snapped into her head, and she slapped her own face in disgust. Of all her problems, she was imagining B? Nude in the shower? She could hear B's teasing voice in response already!

"_The nerve, Miss Kyoubou! Imagining _me_, _naked_ in my own facility!"_

Only, she realized he hadn't been calling her Miss Kyoubou much lately. In fact, he hadn't been calling her by name at all.

She frowned in thought as she cleaned herself.

Meanwhile, B stared out the large window, toweling his hair dry. He hadn't slept much that night. He'd had dreams of which he could not remember, but he remembered Kyou screaming in each.

He dismissed the thoughts as he opened one window section and sat on the sill, wondering what it'd be like to jump. He'd always wondered what it would be like to commit suicide. Maybe he should try it?

Before he could test it out, Kyou returned from his bathroom to find him crouched far over the edge. She made no move to stop him, doubting that he would jump with her watching. She pulled the hem of the towel covering her body close to her.

"What's so crumby about your life that you'd commit suicide?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh, I have plenty of things to commit suicide about, but I'm under no influence to do it right now. I just thought I'd see if I could survive," he clarified, "And anyway, even if I thought about my past while looking to the ground, I wouldn't do it. There are things that make me want to die, but people I have to survive for."

"Is that so?" Kyou's eyes narrowed before softening, "Hey…You said I was the soft one back at that asylum, and yet, you're the one who really broke Lashes out. Why is that?" her voice was not mocking.

B was silent for a while, but Kyou stayed put where she was, knowing this was one of those glimpses of B's past. A glimpse of his feelings.

"He reminds me of someone I once knew. Someone, who for a few years, was my very best friend. That is, until he died."

"Died," she repeated.

"Yes. Committed suicide, but not like this. Hanged himself. You know, the works."

"…" Kyou couldn't think of anything else to ask while he was in this state, despite all the questions she promised she'd ask should this chance ever appear.

"I told you about him. His name was A."

It was silent, and Kyou was just about to ask another question when he spoke again.

"Anyway," he dismissed her chance, "I've already 'studied' those files, so take them back to your room and get dressed, while you're at it. L is supposed to call us sometime before mid afternoon."

She nodded and grabbed the stack, leaving her clothes behind and stealing his towel in the process of leaving.

**.B.B.B.**

After Kyou read the files repeatedly until noon, L called them straight down to the Task Force floor again. B was sure this was a way to lure out Light's confession, so he did so without complaint. Upon reaching the same room, B barely had the time to send a glare Light's way before he was ushered over to the next room with Kyou again.

"I've decided," L began right away, "To post pone your planned actions until Thursday. If it's Sunday now, it'll give them time to move, and we'll be able to see if they plan to move, or if they're _really_ so… unintelligent."

Meanwhile, Matsuda and the others leaned up against the door, Matsuda having led them into temptation. Soichiro and Light stared over at the rest, tempted to do the same, but one was worried of his dignity and the other of his own suspicion.

B had frowned at the information, disappointed that what he'd been looking forward to had been put off. A chill passed through him and a misplaced shadow appeared for a moment in front of the large window as Ryuk listened in.

"…Light!" he heard loudly from the other room. It was high pitched, it was disturbing for a moment! …It was Misa Amane.

"I, however, would greatly appreciate it if you would do something for me, B," L approached B shamelessly, leaning closely to whisper in his ear. Kyou simply stared out the window as they schemed.

"Aw. Damn. You whisper too quietly!" Ryuk complained to the oblivious L.

Even Kyou's acute hearing did not catch what L had said, and even more surprisingly, B did not argue with L's plans.

"Wouldn't it be interesting…" B pondered, putting his forefinger to his lips as he looked over to where Ryuk was, as though he sensed something there, "if I said something to him that might get a reaction?"

L frowned in thought, wondering what this evil genius planned that he himself hadn't already considered.

B, unabashedly grinning, "I cannot see Yagami Light's life span."

At this, Ryuk paused before guffawing at B, "How?" he wondered between his fit of laughter. L's eyes had widened, but B just continued grinning creepily. Kyou put L's thought's into words.

"What does that mean?" she demanded.

"I dunno…" B shrugged childishly.

"Even so…" L interrupted, "Follow through with that plan tonight. I'll make sure to be the one on camera duty for Misa Amane and Light Yagami and let the others off," he finished quietly, knowing that the others were listening.

**.B.B.B.**

Light had had his suspicions of 'B's' insanity since he first saw him, but he didn't know… well, he didn't know _what _he didn't know. It was one of three things. One; that B was this smart. Two; that B was this insane.

Or three; that B could see shinigami.

But he tried to keep his breathing level as B announced such nonsense in the others' eyes.

"Mr. or Mrs. Shinigami," he'd smiled creepily, irises and pupils seeming to decrease in size, "if you're there, please keep my secrets… secret."

And with that, he left the Task Force members gawking. Even the woman following him had seemed flabbergasted, and Light looked at Ryuk as he laughed it off with a, "No problem. Just a spectator."

When Light found a smiling L staring straight at both himself and Misa, who had almost questioned how B knew about the two shinigami, Light tried to redeem himself by looking calm. But L had already seen Light's tense expression, and even though L would never say anything to the other Task Force members, Light was still worried when L broke the silence.

"You'll have to forgive B," L smiled, "He's very… unique."

The Task Force just narrowed their eyes and got back to work.

**X.X.X**

_**A/N: Aha! So, as you can see, something's going to go down here. This plan is going to fail, by the way. That's your sneak peek into the next chapter. LOL. No, but anyway, guys, this story is coming to an end, so if you want anything to happen, or if you want B or Kyou to say something, tell me now, and it' s only open for this chapter, so if you're interested... you know. Let me know, and whatnot.  
Anyway, don't worry, chapter twenty-one is way longer, so I'll talk to you all then, unless, that is, you review!  
-AmayaNeedsToWriteMoreOften...**_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Yo! Okay, it's been ten days. Sorry about that. But anyway, I have one chapter in storage and the other has been written on paper. And it's like a BILLION pages, so chapter twenty three is long. WOO! This one, without author's notes, is 2,485 words long. Erright, you silent readers know the drill, tell me if there's something wrong, or if you don't wanna review, try out some telepathy. That'll be the day. Thanks for all the people that reviewed last chapter, which is to say, one person!  
Thank you, rodeoangel, FOR BEING MY MOST LOYAL REVIEWER. You douche bags. XD  
Enjoy the chapter! I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE PLOX.**

.B.B.B.

**Chapter 21:**

"I should tell you something, Light," Ryuk informed Light that evening on one of their rare ventures to the Yagami household, "It's about that guy…The weird one. B, did L call him?"

Light was tense, listening, waiting for that piece of information so that he could be one step ahead, but alas, Ryuk was feeling brave that night as Light went to visit his family under audio surveillance for a day after weeks at headquarters.

"But… I probably won't. It might ruin my fun," Ryuk laughed.

Light glared menacingly at Ryuk and felt the urge to hit him and shout, but there were still people around, not to mention the audio surveillance bugs in his clothing. And anyway, his hands would just go through Ryuk. He'd have to control himself.

"How he knows Rem and I are nearby, though, is beyond my intelligence," he chuckled at his own 'Beyond' pun.

'He shouldn't be able to see us if he hasn't touched each death note… but his eyes. Each shinigami can see each other, is that because of the eyes, or because we're all shinigami?' Ryuk was leaning toward the latter of the two.

Light watched Ryuk out of the corner of his eye as Ryuk kept thinking.

'How did he get those eyes if he doesn't own a death note? Did he suddenly decide to make- no, that wouldn't work. If he can't see shinigami, how would he know if there was a deal? There wouldn't be any shinigami attached to him… Ah hell. I want apples.'

He gave up all his thinking and flew up to Light's former room.

**.B.B.B.**

Meanwhile, B readied himself for sleep early, knowing Kyou would follow suit in her own room, even if it was only a quarter to nine. But the plan L had devised had to work, no matter how much it irked B. Kira had to be captured and B himself would be the World's Greatest Criminal.

Somehow, he knew Kyou would see something that would make her come running. He'd put her to sleep-aka pretend to sleep until he was sure she was asleep- and then he'd stealthily move on with the plan.

The tell-tale light footsteps of her quick bare feet made him sit up in bed and wait for her arrival, lighting a lamp in the process. She walked right in and crawled in bed at the very opposite end of B's side. Rolling his eyes, B lie back down to face her petite form after turning out the lights.

When the light was turned out, Kyou began to hear things, as though someone were trying to mock her. She briefly looked over to B, making sure it wasn't him teasing her, and noticed a shadow behind him. Whimpering, she scooted closer to B, and B just raised a brow, looking behind him to see nothing. Kyou looked over him to see that the shadow had disappeared. B sighed exasperatedly.

"You watch behind me, and I'll watch behind you," he suggest, beckoning her. She accepted and scooted closer until she could feel B's breath on her forehead and the cloth from his shirt on her bare shoulder.

She fell to sleep quickly, and so, was not aware when B stealthily slid out of the bed and sneaked outside the room, locking the door to be safe. He went all the way to the floor that Light would be staying on were he here. L, no doubt, had already had Light's belonging switched out with replicas without being seen. With any luck, it worked, and B would be able to inspect whatever was inside that bag that Light carried around that L couldn't have reached at the time _without_ being seen by the Task Force who had been going home.

At the very least, he could inspect Misa's belongings, since she was still in L's custody.

But when he _did _get to check Light's belongings, nothing of interest was present. Not even the famous death note that B still knew nothing about. It wouldn't be long before L found out about it himself, however. B wouldn't be checking Misa's belongings that night, for something prevented him.

The disturbing and useless screams of Kyou Kyoubou.

**.B.B.B.**

"What do you mean you got them from a mental asylum!"

It was early morning when Kyou had finally calmed down from her apparent nightmare, and her arms had been covered in scratches. They were her own, by L's judgment, but she seemed to be claiming otherwise. A girl, she claimed, a demented girl that no one else could see, conveniently. And when she did calm down, the Task Force members had arrived to see her in a similar chamber to the one Misa Amane had been confined to when she had first been taken into custody.

Kyou was tied up like a condemned man, and it was for her own good.

But it was only a matter of time before L had to finally reveal who they were and why they were here. He had to reveal that they were literally hiding fugitives from an already aware party who just had not decided to strike yet, but he did not reveal that they planned to strike first.

"Why? Just… just why?" Aizawa paced the floor, fingers massaging his temples in frustration, "Do you know how dangerous this is for us?"

"B… was also placed here for help on the Kira Case," L informed further.

"You're telling me you hired a mentally insane man for help on the Kira Case. You think that that justifies-" Matsuda started

"This, by no means, justifies my actions. I was simply informing you. And B did not know that he was going to help me on the Kira Case at all, he just came here because a nurse at the mental asylum _let_ him go, which is what I need to prove, but there are no witnesses besides that nurse who we were unable to contact."

"Why weren't you able to contact her?"

"…We weren't able to… on account of… Kyou and B got arrested before that could happen, and Wedy broke them out and brought them back to Japan on my behalf."

"Well, why can't you just lock them up and contact her yourself?" Ide demanded irritably, eyeing B warily who leaned against the wall listening to the conversation.

"Because I'd rather not let the public know that I'm defending an inmate that I imprisoned unless I- Wait!" a light bulb seemed to literally illuminate above L's head.

"Why didn't I think of this before? Why didn't we just _video tape_ the third level of the asylum and turn them into the U.S. authorities?" L wondered, "Everything was so hectic that I didn't even consider any other possibilities than a live witness."

"I'm not going back there," B warned, eyes narrowing at L's 'inmate I imprisoned' jab, "And let Kyou out of there. Keeping her confined to one space isn't going to do her any good."

"Nonsense," L's eyes narrowed in response, "I wasn't planning on using _you_, and Kyou will hurt herself if she gets let loose."

"How are you going to prove that the video isn't fake? And if Kyou's all alone in there, she's just going to think she's hearing things, and it'll be all your fault. Now let her go."

"I'll think of something-I always do. And it's your fault she got hurt in the first place. I've become more than open to any 'nonsense' since this case first began, and if something is following her, than it obviously won't bug her when you're around. And you weren't there.'

"Yeah, because of your plan!" B yelled, seeing that he was losing the argument.

"That you chose to cooperate with."

"Y-but! G-gah! Just let her go!"

"Very well," L smirked, opening Kyou's door and asking Watari to untie her.

"You're untying an insane woman…" Matsuda spoke out loud.

"Oh, believe me. She's not insane. I've known her for years, and she's perhaps the most reasonable and rational person there is," L contradicted, closing the blinds so that Kyou could get changed, "I suppose…there's just something following her. Maybe there are different creatures than that of shinigami?"

The Task Force members didn't seem as open minded, and they just raised a brow as Kyou was released.

_She _looks_ perfectly fine. Perfectly sane._ Aizawa couldn't help but wonder, what had made her lose it? There _was_ no girl, even though she claimed there was. His gaze shifted over to B.

_Maybe it's his fault. Yeah, it probably IS. Who knows what this madman could have been telling this woman, what he could have done to torture her?_

B stared straight back as Aizawa stared blankly at him, raising a brow as his eyes narrowed.

_Oh, great. I'M the one getting blamed for Kyou's fear._

B rolled his eyes, inspecting Kyou's scratches. They weren't deep, not even enough to leave scars, but he could understand that it would be… startling… to wake to being scraped by a deformed girl. Even though he couldn't see her, he would try to be empathetic.

"Well. On the up side, _I'm_ not insane," B grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

"Like hell, you're not insane! You-"

"What have I done that is insane, Kyou?"

She couldn't think of anything right on the spot, Samson's death completely leaving her mind as well as B's evil laughter practices and… his actual insane episode as he retrieved his list from L.A.

"Aha! So there is nothing!" B grinned wider.

Their fight was completely ignored as L hastily arranged the Wilkinson's Asylum plan, but stopped right in the middle. He wondered, quietly, _why _Wilkinson's Asylum had gotten away from punishment this long, and how? It couldn't be because of the location of Wilkinson's Asylum. That's a small obstacle.

_Damn. There's a deal with the authorities, isn't there? _L cursed.

…_I'm going to have to reveal Wilkinson's Asylum publicly. The authorities won't have any choice, then. _

**.B.B.B.**

For the first time in a long time in the dark evening, Kyou was herself in the brightly light suite; B's room. B leaned casually on the wooden sill of the far right window, sharpening a cheap steak knife-the only knife available to him right now. All the lights were on, and B stared off into the equally as bright city. Kyou sat quietly on his bed, fingering the plastic stitching in his silken blanket.

"I like it here," B concluded after a long silence, "this bedroom, anyhow."

Kyou nodded, but furrowed her brow as B moved to the other end of the room to grab his composition book, opening to his first clean page and writing a note.

_Listen. We're most likely being eavesdropped on, but I doubt there are any cameras. I don't want to stay here for much longer. Thursday afternoon, let's set out to the rest of the city and escape from L._

Kyou raised a brow, and she wondered how they would manage. She'd never lived on the streets in her life, and she hoped that B had had experience. She took his pen from his surprisingly warm and slender hand.

_Where do you propose we go?_

B took the pen back right away.

_Anywhere but here. If we don't leave now, we'll never get out. What if L suddenly decides to lock us both up like you had to be this morning? For our own good? Yeah, right. We'll have better luck if we just leave now, I can take care of the both of us._

Kyou had been reading it upside down as he wrote, her bangs intertwining with his black locks, and it left their hair sticking up a little as she snatched the notebook and pen away to write a message back to him.

_I highly doubt that! Look where you were when I found you, and you expect me to trust YOU with my life?_

"Go to sleep," B responded, gesturing to his side of the bed. She raised a brow, and he wrote one more message beneath hers.

_I'm staying up all night. Just go to sleep, I'll wake you up early._

Kyou just nodded and changed for sleep, yawning violently as she climbed onto B's large bed, not having slept since part of Sunday night. As she lifted the comforters, she completely ignored the fact that she hadn't eaten since lunch time.

Kyou lifted her head, and sat up, waiting for B to come back from switching the lights off in the other rooms. He came back in and turned off his bathroom light before taking a seat on the window sill across from her. Kyou stared at him and he stared straight back, as if to assure her that he would not vanish in the night again. Watching him from beneath her dark weary lashes, she lie in the dim lamp light and fell asleep easily.

Eventually, B took a seat in the plush chair by his corner window and wrote in his composition book.

_Monday, February 25__th_

_There are things that Kyou says and does that I do not know what to make of. Weeks, it has been since we've had to live together, and yet, we are not a dime closer to being friends. I could not call her my friend now, even as I watch over her to make sure she does not stir with nightmares in her sleep. She is what one would say, too far away. The closest I may ever come to having any friend other than A was yesterday, when I told her about him. Only tales of our friendship will ever bring forth common grounds._

_As she frights over hallucinations, or perhaps real people, real things, real objects that she has seen, I will only care for her, because she has not ever come close to confiding in me. That is something that friends must do, no? That _is_ something that I remember. We becoming close friends is something that I do not foretell. Perhaps it's something of her nature that prevents her from confiding in me…and… anybody? Something about…she as a being makes it impossible to talk to her openly about things that really matter._

_And anyway, what use is it to ponder over? Only time will tell whether Kyou will come out of her own secluded box of new insanity or not. In the mean time, we will leave and complete the tasks we've been given, and I will care for her sick mind until somehow, someday, it heals._

_B._

**.B.B.B.**

**A/N: Nyuk nyuk nyuk. YES. It ends there. Nothing interesting really happened, eh? Dude, this story is turning out way longer than I thought it would... so instead of thirty, I guess-ti-mate thirty-five chapters. MAYBE. I don't know.**

Thanks for reading!  
-AmayaPLOX.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Oh, how I'm EXCITED for thees one. :D Even though you douche bags keep favoriting my story and not reviewing. I had BETTER get feedback for the end 'o this chapter. But really dudes, how am I doing, not enough detail? You can't just hope that I'll get better if I dunno what's wrong. DX Speaking of WRONG, tell me if you see any errors in this chapter and whatnot.  
ENJOY! I don't own Death Note, by the way, the credit goes to both Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.**

**Chapter 22:**

It was Tuesday morning, and Kyou woke up peacefully to see B wide awake in his seat across the room. His eyes didn't look droopy, but something about them told her that he was tired. However, she ignored it for a while and lay sleepily in B's bed, unable to close her eyes or turn away from the sight of B staring straight out into the sunshine. He opened the window a little bit, listening to the bustling sounds of the largest city. His eyes looked sunken in from the sleep he'd denied himself much too often, and, as normal, his skin was unusually pale, and it contrasted in the sunlight. His hair was a crisp, dyed-black color, but he still managed to look elegant, even in his crouched position. He wore a long sleeved, white shirt, much like L's and worn out jeans.

She wondered silently if this really was L, and B was in another room. But then, she noticed a mark on B's forehead where he had been injured by Mr. Tremblay.

She shifted in the red and black bed, chest heaving upwards to stretch her out-of-shape back. B looked over at the sudden noise and stared as Kyou sat up to lean on her elbows, looking down the bed to B's chair. He nodded once at her before looking back out the window.

Kyou, although reluctant to break such tranquility, spoke first.

"What do you want to do today?"

"There's not much else to do than sit here."

The ticking of the clock in the next room was the only sound heard throughout the suite, Kyou noted, as B closed the window.

"Sorry," Kyou said suddenly, not minding the awkward silence it brought.

"That's okay," B said just as Kyou elaborated with, "for reading your journal."

"Thanks, too," she continued when she was sure that B wouldn't speak again. He nodded toward the window in response.

"Read it when it's finished," B requested to her, and she was dumbfounded for a moment, "I'll probably be dead by then, anyway."

Something about the hopelessness he used in his tone of voice when he said it made her want to cry. Or maybe it was the fact that she did not want him to die. Who else would sit in an awkward silence with her until she was assured there was nothing around her and she could go to sleep? Or, maybe, it was just that she wouldn't have anyone else when he died. L, maybe, but he would never talk to her like they had talked when they were in that awkward stage of teens, which held countless 'first' experiences she never planned on telling B.

If life just went back to the way it was before, she would have no one. But she just nodded in response, anyway.

"Why don't you keep one, too?" B wondered aloud. Kyou took that as a request.

"I wonder if I'd have the time, or patience."

"Of course you'd have time. You have the same downtime as I do," he had a small, halfhearted smile, as though he considered it a chore to smile between his talk, "And anyway. Aren't swordsmen supposed to have patience?"

"Yes. But I'm a swords_ woman_," Kyou remarked.

"Smartass," he frowned, and Kyou laughed a little.

"What's got you in your mood today, anyway?" she wondered out loud.

B's brow furrowed, "You tell me something, and I'll tell you why I'm a little grumpy today."

"Okay…I had a good sleep."

"I didn't mean like that, I meant-"

"You didn't specify."

B glared out the window, deciding not to tell her anything. He briefly heard her sigh before she left his suite completely. A part of him immediately felt lonely, and another part angry at himself for not being more welcoming, and another part sad that she would leave so easily. It reminded him of a time when he was little, and his mother had asked him if he wanted to go with her for a walk, and he had denied her. When she'd left he had also felt lonely, then.

He'd spent all night wondering over why Kyou wouldn't share with anyone. Why wouldn't she just say one thing that might give him something to go on? Was it her father's death? Was it her own denial of her insanity? Was she even insane, or was it that the rest of the world could not see what she saw? Was it that she wanted to know something in particular about him before she would expose her own qualities?

It was frustrating, to be around someone so often, but not be able to read them like an open book. He had to know exactly what was going on around him so that he could be comfortable.

And he hoped that she would start a journal so he could read hers in return.

**.B.B.B.**

Kyou came back to B's room an hour later to say hello. She'd already eaten breakfast, and now she just stood next to his chair as he looked out the window to the now gloomy sky. From the wetness of his hair and the stickiness on his fingers, she could tell that he'd both taken a shower and eaten his fair share of jam.

His bed was now neat, and she lay back on it, as if to annoy him. It did no such thing; B hardly noticed that she entered the room.

She grew bored easily, head hanging off one side of the bed as the heater blasted in her face. Her purple hair stuck to his silken blankets from the static, and B looked on with amusement at her position as she reached over and pulled open a drawer. Inside it was a bible and a couple more books. The next drawer up held three large spiral notebooks and one three subject black notebook. She took that one for herself and opened it upside down. It was blank. She set it on her flat stomach and closed her eyes sleepily, although the blood was rushing to her head at a fast pace.

"I'll start a journal," she said quietly, and B nodded out the window in response. She opened up the notebook and sat up straight, leaning backwards to steal a pen out of B's top drawer.

B watched silently as she messed up his bed, and even more so when she sat back against the pillows and headboard and got ready to write. Her green denim jacket scratched noisily against the silk covered pillows, but the same could not be said for the black skirt that stopped at her knees. Beneath her green jacket, she wore a white button up blouse. Quite the mismatched outfit for a woman, he noted, but he found it slightly charming that she did not care to color coordinate.

She made faces as she wrote as if to express her feelings to the world when her words would be locked away until the two left two days from then. She held her pen oddly, like a kindergartener, fore and middle fingers at one side of the pen and the thumb steadying it at the opposite side. It was the proper way to hold a pen, but when did people ever do anything proper anymore?

_February 26__th_

_I'm writing for today, since I doubt that there will be anything interesting happening today. I suppose I should start by describing myself, but why would I do that when I know who I am, when I know what I see, when I know what I feel?_

_I once had a pen pal that I wrote to when I was in high school, and I wrote like this. Not addressing anyone. It felt as though I was talking to nothing, even though I knew that someone would read it, although this time, no one will respond. My pen pal was someone from England, and I couldn't quite understand their handwriting. It was a man, but he did not reveal his name. He mailed from a post office box, so he didn't have to reveal it, either. He was extremely arrogant, and I couldn't wait for that year to be over so that I could stop writing letters to him._

_I want that year of my life back, though, because that was the last year my father lived. After he died I worked harder in my studies and at the dojo, although others might have given up. There was nothing else left for me, anyway._

_This writing is getting to intimate for my liking…so I'm going to stop now._

_Kyou Kyoubou_

Not three hours had passed since Kyou had begun writing, when, for B, it usually took much longer since he stared at the page most of the time just thinking, and not writing anything down until the last minute. She reread her entry and wanted to change many things, but decided she would not.

"It's not that great. Why do _you_ keep a diary?" Kyou asked B, who had disappeared to the next room.

"No reason, I just got used to it after the asylum. I adapt to things easily."

"Is that so?" Kyou stared out the window. It was 2:00 by that time, and even though it was still early in the day, the sky had a certain gloom that gave the impression that it would grow dark, soon.

Kyou beckoned B and wrote him a note on the back of her first entry.

_You're right. I can't stay here, it's way too damn quiet and cooped up. And here I thought I liked the quiet._

B grinned and wrote back.

_I know; I'm always right. Just endure two more days, and we can get out of here without looking too suspicious._

Kyou frowned in his direction as their bangs mingled like before, taking the pen from his fingers.

_We can't leave earlier?_

"I want to," B whispered. Strawberry breath blew over her face. Kyou's eyes widened as she realized how close they were to one another at the moment. Rather than feeling the desire to do so, she acted out of obligation as B stared at her with as much surprise as she herself had had.

In one sultry movement, the whole room was silent besides their labored breathing as Kyou moved to kiss his neglected lips. B froze in terror, for, not once in his life had he kissed a woman. Kyou had only pressed her lips to his, and too soon, she pulled back, before B had even gotten much of a taste, before even three breaths of hers had made it to his pale face. He flicked his tongue across his own lips and was left with his eyes shifting from one of hers to the other as he leaned with his two arms at her sides.

He meant to lighten the mood by saying something like, 'That felt odd…' but found that he could not speak. Shakily moving off of the bed and back to his seat in the corner, he let out an unsteady, silent breath, and Kyou looked down to her notebook.

Kyou, meanwhile, had meant to apologize, or something along those lines, but found that she couldn't think of anything that would make the silence more bearable. She just doodled on the sheet where they'd shared notes as B's elbow came up to rest on the armrest when he leaned over to look further out the window. He slowly and _very _lightly touched his lips, as though the tingling feeling would vanish, which was a feeling he was afraid to lose.

Contrary to popular belief of what a first kiss might be like, her lips did not taste like anything spectacular, like vanilla… or sweetness, or anything, although he had not tasted much. But he could not take his fingers from his lips, nor could he stop regretting that he had not done anything in response except… run away. It was a terrible first kiss, it was a rueful first kiss, it was a first kiss he did not want to remember, but the contact of the woman he had unknowingly yearned for was enticing, and although she was but the first woman he'd shared a kiss with, he hoped he wouldn't end up kissing anyone else.

**.B.B.B.**

**A/N: Ohmuhgawsh. FINALLY eh? Chapter 22, what was it, like chapter 11 when I first had a kiss in Research? I'm getting good at this stretchin' out thing. :D  
Anywoo, thanks for reading! :D Review please?**

**-AmayaLuffsYou**


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: GUYS. I gotta piss, I'm sleepy, I'm lazy, and I'm sick, so I can't edit this right now. Maybe later, but I hope you enjoy! If you see something that doesn't make sense, be all, "HAYFIXPLOX." ALSO. Murder next chapter. That's your sneak peek. :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I hereby credit Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata for their prowess.**_

_**Chapter 23:**_

_**(Author's Note: It's Wednesday, the 27th**__** of February, for those of you who aren't keeping track of story-time.)**_

Wednesday morning, after Kyou had woken, B spent his time in L's private suite. Meanwhile, Kyou wrote in B's room, telling the journal she'd decided to keep about her life. That is, her life as she now knew it, with haunting, and an insane man she'd technically broken out of an asylum.

B and L sat in complete silence, L looking back on various tapes and following a certain company. B refused to get involved with a case that L was working on, and he didn't follow when L went to the Task Force floor. Some of the Task Force members looked at him with disgust, and that was something he didn't want to deal with, so he went back up to his own floor, despite the silences he knew would come of it.

"Something to do…" he sighed as he stepped off the elevator and headed to his room.

He entered it without any sound, meaning to startle Kyou, but found her asleep in the very middle of his bed, and the blankets were not a mess about her. The long, purple skirt she wore rode up to her knees, and the black blouse she wore rode up to her belly button beneath the pinkish-purple jacket that had sleeves which stopped at her elbows.

Intending not to lose the humorous and slightly found moment of Kyou, B retrieved his composition notebook and drew Kyou a few times, writing captions beneath them, stating which direction they were drawn from.

Down to every last detail, B drew the odd position, and even indicated sunlight shining on her purple hair that was beginning to fade black at the roots. Upon close inspection of it, B found that it was a soft sort of black, not the black of his own hair, which did not look as though it belonged.

When she stirred and stretched out onto her stomach, B moved away from his chair, looking over the many drawings and doodles, finding that he was satisfied with them. He continued drawing on that same page rather than beginning a journal entry, and worked on the drawings into the gloominess of the seventeenth hour, when he turned on the light as Kyou woke from her nap.

She nodded to him; they had not spoken a word to one another since their kiss, but went on as normal. Kyou sat up and opened her notebook to write another journal entry, finding that she rather enjoyed keeping a diary.

B stared out the window, now, ignoring the gnawing hunger in his stomach- he would wait until Kyou wanted to eat.

He wondered how their days hunting for the security guards would be if their quality time was _this_ awkward. Awkward… that was not the right word. Their silences were comfortable… but maybe it was the awareness of what they'd done the day before that made being together uncomfortable. With this, Kyou began to grow distant; So B could not let it continue.

He climbed to Kyou's unoccupied side of the bed and lie down near her slender thighs, which acted as a makeshift table for her notebook. She didn't seem uncomfortable or disturbed by it, so he stayed and watched her write.

When his heart began to thump harder, B rolled his eyes and concluded that it was, indeed, awkward.

Especially when Kyou stiffened and sat up straighter in the fading daylight and dim lamplight. Slowly, she unwound her muscles and leaned back against the headboard, and air of casualty about them.

"What are you writing about?" B wondered suddenly. Kyou's gaze shifted over quickly and then back to her notebook. It was only then that B realized he broke their silence.

"Some things that have been bugging me."

B grinned creepily at her from his sprawl, "Couldn't you have told me?"

"No," she said matter-of-factly, a tone at which B pouted, "You might comment. Your comments are mean.

"Is that so?" B's pout became deeper and he wondered if that's why they weren't friends.

"This is so," Kyou answered bluntly and unnecessarily. She grinned down at her paper when B's body turned away from her. It was a casualty so easily regained that she wondered why they had stopped talking in the first place, dismissing the thought when she remembered their brief and uneventful kiss.

She really hadn't though much of it, but was a little embarrassed that she'd done it. She didn't love B, and felt no emotion other than embarrassment _toward_ the kiss. She was regretful, though, when she thought that B was angry with her, but earlier in the day, when she'd woken up, he tripped her on their way to breakfast, laughed, and ran farther ahead childishly.

It was not her first kiss. She'd shared what they'd dubbed…'practice kisses,' with L. It was an event that she could never tell B face to face, so she wrote it in her journal, knowing that he would read it. She went into great detail, intending to tell him as much about her past as she could, since she couldn't seem to tell him much face to face. She hoped that after he read hers, he would write the same way.

'The kisses were sloppy,' she wrote, 'They were unpracticed. Sometimes they were too wet, others, too dry. But they were _our_ kisses, and I loved them. However, I never considered falling in love with L, not once. He made it clear that he could not do such a thing, so I wouldn't make it any harder for him.'

Kyou had shared a number of firsts with L, and she wrote them with great detail, too. First soccer goal, she had exhilarating happiness when she won a one on one game with L. First win against L in combat, although L always went easy on her by instinct. First reaction from L when she'd dyed her hair purple because she wanted to fit in with _some_ girls at her American public school. He looked disappointed.

First goodbye from L. There were many more firsts, but she decided to cut them short. She went into the greatest detail with their first hug, their last hug, goodbye. She didn't intend to anger B with it, but surely, it would.

'Although we'd shared many kisses before, we'd never shared a hug. We both were…unused to touching, anyway. Our hug was full of emotion, but there was no crying, nor was their any laughing. It was just a hug…then he left.'

At dark, she found that B was asleep and decided to stop writing. When she did, she began to hear noises, but she paid them no mind. She found that if she did not act as afraid as she was, nothing could bother her. Just to be sure, though, she ripped out a piece of paper and wrote B a note.

_See you soon. I went down to the Task Force floor to visit L. -Kyou Kyoubou_

She left as quietly as she could manage, journal in hand. She was not ready for B to read it just yet.

**.B.B.B.**

The elevator ride to this floor she wandered was uneventful. There were footsteps behind her, but she dared not look back.

She tried to think of the girl as a companion. Maybe she was lonely, and Kyou was being cruel?

"What is your name?" Kyou tried to communicate, sure that she looked like an idiot to whoever manned the cameras. She received an odd, long breath to her right ear in return.

"Should I call you breath?" she wondered, "Or maybe, I'll call you steps. Which do you like?" she noted that she had this childish quality that would cause her to talk to her demons about her since she began actually talking with B. The girl gave her no response.

"Should I call you girl? Your image is still fresh in my mind, but I'm not afraid. Walk beside me."

And _something_ did. It was a crouched low, a shadow, and took the long strides and awkward stomps she had heard only nights before. Years before this, she witnessed something similar, only the creature was swift, and nothing came to her mind except, "Get home to father."

And she had, rather quickly. She'd shared her fear and he'd comforted her warmly with tea and cookies, made by Brian. But now, one word came to her mind.

Envy.

In that moment, the demon provided her with sight, and sense, and then, it was gone.

Nothing had been following her the whole time. _Something_ had been trying to bother _B_, who was not afraid, and therefore, couldn't really be bothered. Because somewhere inside him, B was still envious of L, and it was obvious that he showed bitterness to L because of that. The things she'd seen, the scratches that she'd received, all of them were because she had been second in line for entertainment since she held a vengeance greater than any other for Jack Tremblay, just like B held a vengeance for L.

B was one giant fire of bitterness, although he seemed so cheerful to those around him. He was a dark fire, one that kept on feeding, one hungry fire that would cause destruction if it was not controlled. One that would not extinguish without satisfaction, which is to say, that it will never have its satisfaction. Fires never do.

She wondered silently if she could share Jack's death with him, if only to calm him down a little bit. Now that she had all the information, she could sense that B was getting too antsy, too cooped up.

But somehow, all the information made Kyou sigh in relief. She was not being followed.

She smiled upon knocking on the door to the investigation. She was met with a cranky Aizawa, telling her, "Listen, we're very busy, so I suggest you-"

He was interrupted by L, who, with a full mouth, said, "Let her in. It's fine."

L swallowed his sweet mouthful of…cake. (What were you thinking? :D)

Meanwhile, Kyou walked in and took off her shoes, bowing to all of her hosts, and only one smiled back, which was Misa Amane. Matsuda smiled when he came back from his coffee run.

"It's nice to meet you! _I'm _Misa Misa!" Misa smiled at Kyou, not bothering to look at her name until she noticed Light's tense look.

Kyou was about to introduce herself when L interrupted, "Both B and myself suspect Light Yagami of being Kira, and Misa Amane of being the second Kira, so if Kyou Kyoubou dies any time soon, you two are, with evidence, Kira and the second Kira," L took a breath, having said it all in one breath, as though Misa would kill her right then and there, "Please, continue."

"Right…" Kyou paused, "Anyway, I'm Kyou Kyoubou, it's nice to meet you," Kyou reached to shake Misa's hand as the later bent to bow in her chair slightly. They shared a moment of confusion when both spoke at the same time.

"Right I forgot you're-" "Right, I forgot I'm in-" "American…" "Japan…"

They shared a giggle along with the task members. Once they stopped laughing, Kyou bowed with a smile on her face, and Misa did the same, shaking Kyou's hand when it was offered.

"You're so formal, Misa-chan!" Kyou commented cheerfully. Misa just nodded and giggled a little.

"My mother always said that I should even treat friends with respect."

"My dad said that, too."

"Did you come here to introduce yourself to a pop star, Kyoubou-chan?" L wondered. Kyou grinned and shook her head. L grimaced, "B's grin is rubbing off on you."

There was a faint, 'yuck!' from Matsuda as he remembered B's grin. Kyou glared, "That's not amusing, if you're thinking otherwise."

"Oh, I know," L smiled.

"It wiped off on you through Misora," Kyou commented, and L's smile was wiped clean off his face, much to the amusement of the task force members.

"That's _hilarious_," L frowned, turning and strolling grumpily into the next room which Kyou followed him to.

"I don't know, I thought it was funny before I actually said it. Sorry about that," she clarified with a chuckle shutting the door behind her, shattering many chances of L's workers eavesdropping. L already sat down in a pink chair while Kyou made her way to the matching one just across from him. He smiled pleasantly at her, and she smiled back, but their casualty seemed to stop there, since Kyou looked out the window and fell silent.

"Things aren't as easy as they were before," she noted quietly.

"No. They aren't. I supposed I was a lot more socially laidback before. You talked more often."

"I don't remember how we started our heated arguments and excited conversations," she smiled halfheartedly at her memories.

Everything was quiet for a moment, each listening to the other's breathing until L spoke.

"You always began the day by telling me a story your father once told you, or something about the world that made you angry."

There was more silence as Kyou thought about what to say. She'd rather be upstairs hallucinating than down here feeling lonely, but something made her not want to leave L's presence.

"I actually thought you would come back," she began, "You know… after we said goodbye."

L grinned, "Don't be so sad, Kyoubou-chan. I'm here now."

"Yeah, but you're not really you."

That shut L up for a moment before he spoke to keep the conversation going, "That reminds me of something I once told the kids at Whammy's. B was in plain sight at the time. I remember that he laughed at my joke, and for just that day, he didn't look so better. I remember that we were friends at one time."

"What made him so bitter, anyway?"

"…" L paused with a daunted look on his face before he actually spoke, "When A killed himself… B blamed Roger and I for rushing him. He would never blame Watari though, and I'm glad for that. Watari is a good man…" he looked out the window, oblivious to Rem as she stood behind him, "I blame me, too."

Re, stayed to listen to the story, although it held no importance for Misa, who asked her to eavesdrop.

"Push him into what?" Kyou wondered as Ryuk took a seat on the floor nearby.

"Becoming my successor. A was talented. Loved me more than anything, but he was bullied a lot because of his place at the top of the ranking list. Finally, one night… the little one just snapped. Killed himself. Didn't even leave B a note, even though they were even closer friends than B and I had _ever_ been. But B hated me ever since I left to become L," he seemed pained to continue, but it all came spilling out of his mouth, "That's what really got me- the note thing," he tumbled over his words, not calculating everything as normal, "B was broken for weeks. And then he left, and I never heard from him until he committed his murders."

Things were silent for a while, a long while. It had to have been a quarter hour in a silence which L brought agony to, so Kyou stayed and listened, "I'm scared that he's murdered too many people. People that I should have saved. I'm scared that I can't save B himself."

"Do you feel guilty for his insanity?" she asked suddenly, startling L with the sound of her voice.

"Yes, sometimes. But in some ways… B had insanity coming. Even though that sounds like I'm justifying my actions, he really did. He was _obsessed_ with numbers, probably because of those eyes, and-I'm blabbing, and you're letting me." he frowned, "Now you know more than you should.

Kyou grinned a grin that, indeed, had rubbed onto her from B, "I'm too clever for my own good, aren't I?"

"I see that B's cockiness has also rubbed off on you."

"I got things to be cocky about," she said unabashedly, "say, you don't _really_ think I'm insane, do you?"

"I don't want to view you in medical terms," he responded quickly.

"I'm not. Really. It's following B, I promise."

He was relieved for a second, but after processing the information, he also feared for the safety of the young man. He frowned again as he spoke, "Why can't he see it, then?"

Kyou chuckled good naturedly, "What, you don't believe me? I dunno, but he's not a scaredy cat, so he'll be fine and dandy. So I'm just fine, right? I'm not a madman?"

"Oh, I never said you were a madman! You're sane, in my opinion," he said as he traced shapes on the coffee table, "But then, what's my opinion against _thousands_ of others?" he wondered jokingly, earning a chuckled from Ryuk and a slight smile from Rem.

Kyou, however, frowned.

"Nothing. Everything you say against others makes no difference."

"Ouch!" L blanched playfully, smiling a smile he hadn't shown anyone in years, "You're so hurtful, Kyoubou-chan. Nonetheless, touché."

Kyou grinned a little, "You don't insult me, and I don't insult you."

"I was only having fun," he had a slight pout to his pale lips, "But you're just downright _mean_!"

"Haven't I always been, Eru-chan?"

She covered her mouth when the old nickname slipped for the first time, although L smiled softly at the sound of it. It was so easy for him to get her to open up.

"Oh… I suppose. You've always been ticklish, too," he looked slyly up at her through his dark lashes.

"That's funny, but I'll bury you alive on the beach if you try anything on me."

L frowned, "So serious," he sighed, reaching over and giving her blouse a tug downwards to cover exposed flesh.

"Don't you think we're a little old for that sort of protectiveness?" she wondered, tugging the blouse down more for good measure.

"Never," he assured her quietly as his moment of emotion disappeared.

There was silence again, and Kyou knew that there was a serious conversation coming up.

"You're leaving tomorrow," L muttered sadly, eyes glinting as he stared out the window.

Kyou's eyes widened, and she wondered if there really were cameras in B's room. She blushed at the thought of L having seen their kiss, and wondered how it would leave him feeling.

"Well, we only just talked tonight…" she began slowly, "and anyway, I'm feeling cooped up here. At least you know- you used to leave town all the time without telling me when we were kids, and B just makes leaving sound like something entertaining will happen."

"But so soon," L clarified quietly.

"Yeah, so soon."

Everything fell silent, each waiting to see if the other was going to say something.

"You know… when I was little," Kyou began with a croak to her voice.

Suddenly, the door opened.

**.B.B.B.**

B woke up from his catnap and, upon reading Kyou's note, went down to the Task Force floor to retrieve her. When he walked by, he noticed a woman with blond hair down the hall, but he paid no mind to her as he got aboard the elevator. When the doors were about to close, she stepped in front and reached out to him, but she did not step in.

As before, her teeth were sharp, skin was pale, light hair, black eyes that had no whites bulging out of their sockets… she was hideous.

B felt the urine spring in his bladder at the sight as he jumped, startled, but not afraid.

"Oh! Puh-_shit you're ugly!_"

"Nnggh..kah…" was all he heard from her ever open mouth before the elevator closed.

B clutched his chest, "Oh my balls…" he breathed hard, "I have to pee so bad," he frowned, calming down from the awful sight.

When the doors opened, he half expected to see her there again. The hall was clear, though. But as he walked down the hall, he noted the feminine guttural groans-as though a woman were in pain, and he walked more quickly.

"Shut up…" he muttered, not wanting to look stupid to whoever watched the cameras.

"Beyond…" it breathed against his neck.

"..How do you know my name…?" he wondered.

He heard quick, light steps, and for a second, he thought it was Kyou. B looked behind him to see a shadow disappearing. Frowning in disappointment, he turned back around, screaming loudly when he saw her walking dementedly to him.

"Okay… it's not so scary after a moment," he decided. When she grabbed his arm, he fought hard to get away, and watched in horror as her teeth sunk over and over into his left arm.

"Get off! I'm no delicious meal!" he laughed for a second at his own joke, but screamed until his voice was hoarse when she tore her teeth downward and across his arm when he pulled the other way. The door was just two yards away, and it opened. The young woman took her teeth out of him and screamed loud, facing the investigator that came outside to help: Matsuda.

"What do I do?" Matsuda shrieked, and B reached out with his right arm, which Matsuda pulled on with little hesitation.

She let go right away, but still screamed as B shakily ran to the door. He looked back and yelled, "_Would you shut up!_ Oh…" he trailed off as she just stared at him, mangled tongue moistening her melted up lips that surrounded the sharp and yellowing teeth.

B stared back, ignoring his pulsing batter. She performed what must have been a sweet smile, but B could not tell. Then she just… walked away.

"Don't come back, you're annoying," B frowned, holding his left arm in rage, walking into the investigation room and ignoring the stares he got.

He slammed open the door to the next room, interrupting L and Kyou's talk, but faintly scowling in jealousy that she was sharing with L what she would not share with him as he heard her opening a conversation with, "You know… when I was little."

The door was open all the way and he paused before yelling, "_Okay_ I believe you, the girl is real," he gestured to his bleeding left arm. He was already beginning to feel light-headed from blood loss-blood loss that shouldn't have been this serious with such small bites.

"Holy-" she and L began to approach him, but he stopped them and said, "Wait, I have to pee!"

"Around the corner, first door on the right," L gestured to the next room.

"This is the _only_ door on the right," B noted as he walked into the bathroom.

L moved into the room behind the investigators, who stared intently at both L and Kyou.

"Ryuzaki!" Aizawa called, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh nothing…" he said good naturedly, searching through the cupboards of what appeared to be a small kitchen area. Finally finding the first aid kit he was looking for, he answered further, "B just saw a little… ghost, shall we say?"

He looked to Kyou for confirmation, who just shrugged, before continuing, "Anyhow… it beat him up," he smiled while looking away from them at his little joke. At that moment, Watari walked in. L gave him the first aid kit and explained the situation as B entered the room.

"Mr. Whammy!" he greeted with a slightly normal grin.

"B," Watari nodded to him, "I'll have to ask that you call me Watari from here on out, even though you're not used to it. Come over here, little one," he continued as he carried a basin of water to the table.

B nodded and did as he was told, sitting atop the table and holding his left arm out to Watari. The old man gestured to his shirt, and B took it off quickly, holding out his arm once more. The investigators gaped at his burns, scars, and bruises. Yet, B smiled so happily, and a few of the investigators wondered if he was really happy at all. Kyou had not bothered looking at his scars before, but now that she paid attention, they looked terrible.

"Aagh!" Matsuda chimed in rudely, "Those are ghastly!"

"Your face is ghastly, but nobody else openly complains," B countered smartly as Watari cleaned the deep little bite marks.

The investigators burst into laughter, even L, to whom Matsuda shot a glare to.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" he claimed.

"Since when?" L murmured as Matsuda ignored him and listened intently as Misa comforted him with, "Don't worry Matsu, your face is pretty!"

L covered his mouth in laughter restraint as Kyou took a seat next to B on the table. He looked over at her with a sweet smile before turning back to his stinging left arm that was also being blobbed with ointment.

"Eru-chan," both B and L's heads snapped to Kyou's direction as she tried to get her days straight, wondering if it really was already Thursday the next day, "It's Thursday, tomorrow, no?" she asked.

"It _is_, Kyoubou-chan," he confirmed with a nod.

B scowled darkly at the cute childhood nicknames, realizing that he was scowling at Kyou when she glared at him and barked, "What?"

He just shook his head and turned away, muttering under his breath.

"I'll call you douche-bag-chan."

Watari smiled at B's antics as he wrapped his arm and gave him a new shirt. A shirt of L's.

"I _refuse_ to wear this!" B exclaimed childishly, once again catching the attention of the Task Force.

"B, this is a perfectly suitable shirt. You can-"

"No! This is L's shirt; I will _never _wear something of L's!" he crossed his arms over his chest, "I'll be tossed into a pit of hungry wolves before I ever decide to willingly wear this shirt."

"Don't be such a baby," Kyou complained as B sauntered over to the door. His head whipped back over to her and he glared dangerously as she flinched back.

All was quiet as B's gaze moved to L, "Your selfishness disgusts me."

L raised a brow, and as B left, he seemed to think over the madman's words.

"Selfish?" he muttered as the others quietly went about their business. Kyou walked by him to leave, giving his hair a ruffle on the way out.

"You're not selfish," she assured as she shut the door.

With that, she stopped the elevator doors from closing and took the elevator upstairs with B in silence.

**.B.B.B.**

**A/N: Gotta piss, gotta piss, gotta PISS PISS PISS! D: Anyway, thanks for reading, review if you want, I don't really care. You guys kind of made me not really give a crap about my writing anymore... so yeah. Enjoy my non-effort. And I'm cutting the story short, because I'm so disappointed in my readers. You know, I once vowed that I would review every story I read, and since then, I have.**

**-AmayaHasToPee.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Guys, I'm almost sad to see this story go... this is the last chapter.**

Just kidding. LOL. No but really, six or seven more chapters, I'd say. Nee, what do you guys think so far, how have I been doing? MURDERS NEXT CHAPTER, YEAAAH!  
Erright, Enjoy, I don't own Death Note!

**Chapter 24:**

The sound of rustling paper filled Kyou's ears as B spread the new map of Tokyo which held the guards' new locations-surprisingly, they _had_ changed locations- over a crudely built table in an abandoned warehouse-his favorite hiding place. They had decided to leave early rather than during the afternoon, so early morning light filtered in with dust particles fluttering about. It had a fantasy feeling about it, and Kyou was a little bit glad that he had chosen such a place, although their only bedding was the red comforter that B had stolen from L and packed tightly into their book bag filled with nothing but said comforter, their journals and two pens, and a pair of _socks_ for each.

She wondered why they didn't just bring a change of clothes, but B seemed to have a plan, so she just went along with it.

They'd dressed lightly, but had spring jackets on overtop their clothing. Kyou again wondered why they didn't wear winter jackets, but B, as he put it, knew what he was doing.

They also had another duffel bag which B had bought with money he'd also stolen from Misa. He had left her there even earlier in the morning and gone to get said duffel bag and whatever was inside by himself. She dared not look inside yet, but she was still curious. What was so secret that _she_ could not know?

She sighed, deciding not to ponder it too much and stared at the cement floor of the warehouse.

B, meanwhile, was _still_ feeling cooped up as he spread the map out. He felt like _wherever_ he went in Tokyo, L would still be able to find him. What was the use in killing if your captor knew where you were? If the captor _wanted_ you to kill the people you planned to kill anyway?

A sense of uselessness washed over B. He was not killing because he wanted to, anymore, but because he had to. Where was the fun in that? Where was his place in the world if he could not have fun with killing? He could not be a criminal in this way.

No… perhaps he could be? Perhaps… no, L _wanted_ him to kill the guards cleanly… thus… B would have to turn to the list. What other way to get under L's skin?

B tacked the locations with thumb tacks with a grin on his face.

"Let's have fun with this, _Kyoubou-chan_," he said suddenly, triumph putting him in an ecstatic mood.

"Don't call me that," she said defensively.

"Why is that?" he began slyly, "Oh. _That's_ right, Kyoubou-chan is _L's_ nickname for you. Your lovely, beloved L. You wouldn't want _me _to taint it!"

Kyou paused, mulling over how disgusting it sounded coming from his mouth.

"What should I call you, then?" he wondered, smiling bitter sweetly at her.

"Kyou. Just call me Kyou," she responded firmly.

"Aw. I don't get to give you a new name?" he pouted.

"No. It sounds… gross."

B continued pouting until he couldn't keep the smile off his face. He stifled his laughter as he hoisted his personal duffel bag onto the table. Beckoning Kyou, he spoke past his laughter.

"Alright, you start from the right side of the city and I'll start from the left. Whoever gets to Jack first can have him," he grimaced at the thought of giving up his kill.

Kyou seemed to agree as B started toward the large metal doors empty handed. She felt out of place for a moment, was she supposed to follow? It was cleared up when B looked over his shoulder with an amused look on his face.

"Coming?" he continued walking with a sing song voice, reflecting his good mood. Kyou jogged after him to match his long strides.

"You're so… happy. What's going on today?"

B just grinned in response, his apparent insanity shining through his mask. Not comfortable with the silence, Kyou continued speaking.

"Where are we going?" she wondered, dark eyes wandering to B's handsome face as they walked through the lot of warehouses and into a dark alley, dew and grass getting stuck to their shoes as they avoided any remaining snow from that short winter.

"Say…" her tone lightened and she smiled teasingly at him, "Dark alley…eerie silence… are you planning to kill me, B?"

B chuckled, but he gave no other response.

"I'm going to take that as a maybe," she beamed, B's good mood rubbing off on her, and earning an even brighter mood from B.

"Eat," B said suddenly as they stopped in front of a rather popular maid café, "We're going to eat, I suppose."

"You suppose? Why d-" "_You_ need to eat," he clarified rather rudely.

As if on queue, her stomach growled unceremoniously. Not abashed, she chuckled as B grinned at the timing. Grabbing her right elbow in his left hand, he led her to the doors and sat her down in a booth near the door.

A waitress in a cute Lolita maid dress came to them almost immediately, despite the number of people there. Her eyes were set on B, although she seemed extremely shy.

"…Um, hello!" she greeted sweetly, sparing but one glance to Kyou, "I'm Asher, I'll be your waitress this fine morning. What would you like to eat?"

She didn't look at Kyou again, even when Kyou muttered an awkward, "…erm," to get her attention, so B took it upon himself to order for Kyou and himself.

"Meanie," Kyou pouted childishly as Asher left the table.

"At least you get to eat, it could be worse," B reminded her.

"I wasn't _talking_ about you, but you're a meanie, too!"

B rolled his eyes and leaned back on the red leather cushions, ignoring Kyou until Asher came back with their meals on a platter. Yet again, she did not look at Kyou, which B laughed at under his breath, but Kyou didn't comment on it even though it bugged her.

"Apparently, you're popular with young women," Kyou commented as she took a bite of her pancakes, staring around the room at the girls who sneakily pointed at B and whispered.

"Not really. Notice that most of the ones in the lightly colored clothes seem to be sneering."

"This is so…" she noticed, taking another bite of her food, watching B play with his own jam covered pancakes.

"Why do you say, 'This is so,' so often?" he asked after a minute.

Kyou smiled slyly as he slurped up the jam on his spoon, but she did not answer, only took a sip of coffee. B scowled at the conversation being turned around. They shared a comfortable silence, each thinking about their according subjects as Asher brought them a coffee refill.

"Is your meal going nicely?" Asher smiled sweetly, noticing that both their plates were nearly empty. They nodded as she continued, "So… are you two dating?"

At this, Kyou spit out her mouthful of coffee, right in B's face. She laughed almost maniacally, another trait rubbed off by B, as said man wiped his face with his black sleeve.

"Dating! Hah!" She continued with her laughter, oblivious to the staring of other customers and the sinking nauseous feeling in B's stomach in response to her laughter.

"Yeah, well, you're not really pleasing to they eye. I wouldn't date you," he retorted insecurely.

"Look in the mirror before talking about 'not pleasing to the' damn 'eye.'"

As their fight went on with Asher trying to break it up, feeling bad that she had caused it, the manager entered from the back and softly asked them to leave, for they were, as he put it, 'causing a ruckus.'

**.B.B.B.**

"Nice job," B muttered under his breath. Kyou just scoffed in return.

They both frowned as they walked the short distance back to the warehouse. B had taken her to buy a pillow and a blanket so that they didn't have to sleep with their heads on the floor and their backs on the cold concrete. After Kyou finished complaining, they stopped talking, B still angry about the café scene.

A loud _thwack_ signaled their trespassing into the abandoned warehouse.

B immediately went back to the table with the map on it and just _looked_ at it for a while, ready to take his anger out on those unfortunate enough to be found.

"Sorry, about what I said earlier," Kyou apologized.

It didn't make him feel any better as he searched his duffel bag for the small alarm clock he'd bought among other things while Kyou was _visiting_ L the night before, which he'd not known about until he got back to find her awake, giddy with her restored friendship. He was bitter as he headed toward the bedding where Kyou had already spread the new blanket and the pillow and was taking off her shoes, stuffing her socks into said shoes. B did the same in less time than she did, and they just sat there until Kyou continued.

"You're a nice looking guy," she sighed, leaning back on her palms, legs spread out in front of her while B sat hunched over and cross legged, getting ready to sit L style.

"Quit patronizing me," B said as he shifted-what was the point of being himself anyway? Apparently, he was ugly.

"No, really," she leaned over, _cautiously_ putting her hand on his back.

"…" B harrumphed in denial, good mood ruined. He might as well be L, because B certainly didn't think _L_ was ugly. He frowned when he felt Kyou's cool hand on his back.

"Sorry about," she breathed unsteadily, thinking she'd better get it over with, although she'd already written it in her journal which she knew B would get nosy for, "that kiss. I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong, and not something someone should do to their friend.

"Oh, so we're friends, now?" he mocked bitterly, shaking her hands off.

"Weren't we always?" she wondered, unabashed.

"Friends share things with each other, at least that's what I remember."

"Well, look, we shared a kiss. It all works out."

"No, it doesn't. You said friends don't kiss. And we didn't _share_ a kiss. You pulled away before I could kiss back," B countered, throat constricting just talking about the kiss, heat slowly creeping its way to his ears and unto his face.

There was silence, uncomfortable, eerie quiet before Kyou spoke, legs shifting toward B as he tried to hide the annoying burning sensation at his face.

"Do ya wanna re-do it?" Kyou raised a brow, heat rushing to her face and heart thumping, although she appeared nonchalant.

B gasped soundlessly, relieved at the air that reached his lungs, as he looked over at her, heart lurching in his chest. He just breathed in and out, concentrated, not noticing that Kyou was leaning closer without consent.

He shakily started leaning forward as well, watching in hesitance as her elegant eyes closed. Their noses overlapped each other's as he tilted his head slightly right. Her top lip had just barely brushed his own when he realized that he didn't know what he was supposed to be doing. By then, he realized his alarm was vibrating in his pocket.

Kyou chuckled at the noise and snatched it away when his shaky, nervous hands pulled it out of his pocket.

"You're supposed to set it for 8 P.M., not 8 A.M."

B frowned in agitation at being interrupted, even though he knew his kissing skills, or lack thereof, would have ruined the moment, too.

"You wanna-" Kyou started as she turned off the alarm and reset it.

"No!" he snapped, turning to lay toward the wall.

"No? Why not?" she wondered, laying the same way and pressing her hands to his back for warmth.

"The moment's gone," he muttered darkly, even more bitter than before the attempted kiss.

Kyou chuckled, earning herself three inches away from B as he scooted toward the edge of the bedding. She pulled him onto his back and lay with her elbow next to his head, smiling sweetly at him.

"You sure?" she asked. He just stared bemusedly, although she could see the slight pink tinge to his pale white skin.

"It's a re-do kiss," she continued, "There doesn't have to be a moment when we feel nothing for each other," she continued.

"I read somewhere that one can gain attraction to another if said 'another' kisses the aforementioned."

"Is that so?" she listened to B's grunt of surprise as she put her torso's body weight on B's, running her left hand through his hair. His scalp was heated from his previous blushes, and she earned yet another grunt by massaging it lovingly.

Perhaps the moment wasn't so bad to B. Maybe it was nice to have Kyou so close, but he wasn't about to admit that he loved having her hands in his hair, or her fingers massaging his scalp as she just … stared at him with glinting eyes, like he was the only man in the world that mattered.

He'd never felt like that before. He'd never felt like he was _the_ most important, but in that moment, he surrendered himself to Kyou, whether she liked someone else better or not. At the time, he wondered what it would be like if things were normal. If he wasn't an orphan and a murderer, if she wasn't a swords woman, if they had met at some anime convention or at a grocery story as teens, and they had grown up together. He wondered what it would be like if they could get married and have children. He wondered what she would look like as a house wife, and he didn't doubt that she would be a good one. He wondered what it would be like if he had been some…businessman or author and she had been a clothing designer or a cosmetics seller, would they have been able to fall in love, unlike now, when they could hardly manage to be friends, when everything was going backwards? When they kissed before they even really knew much about each other?

The notions were so sickeningly sweet that he wanted to puke, but found that the pressure adding in his chest was also a nice feeling. He hoped this fantasizing thing wouldn't become a habit.

Before he could even answer-although he'd offered a long pause- she was asleep sprawled across his chest. Hand on her warm back, he scoffed at their own foolishness, and laughed at how quickly she had fallen asleep.

He shifted her off of him carefully, pulling the blankets from under them and lay facing Kyou on the pillow as he covered them. Afraid to disturb her sleep, he did not touch her, although she still clutched onto his shirt. When she shifted closer, he put an awkward hand on her head, fingers intertwining in her fading purple hair. He half smiled, a knowing look on his face.

"_I'm _supposed to be the one manipulating _you_, not the other way around," he whispered, drifting off to sleep.

**.B.B.B.**

He woke to the sound of the alarm falling out of Kyou's hand. It was still bright out, and Kyou lay away from him. He noted the lilac smell of her hair before reaching over and picking up the alarm which read 5:07 P.M.

Laziness overcame him as he put his arm down across Kyou's stomach, nose buried in her hair. He was shameless to his apparent attraction when she was asleep, but thoughts that implied that said attraction was stupid always came about when she awakened. He sighed at the realization, lying there for a few minutes, savoring all of it; The feeling of his arms being full with a woman and her emotional burdens, the ability to smell her without being thought wrongly of. Finally, his brow furrowed in reluctance, and a small whimper escaped his slightly open lips before he took a deep breath and exhaled it as he sat up, sad to let the smell of her go.

Kyou shifted in her sleep and sighed from the sudden lack of warmth, and B shuddered from aforementioned cause, flipping over and bringing their bag close so he could grab his journal. He got distracted by Kyou's for a moment, but he decided that if she was still asleep when he finished with his business, he'd read it.

Opening up the notebook, he wrote whatever came to mind right away, forgetting the fact that Kyou would probably read it.

_February 28__th__, Thursday_

_I wonder what Kyou would say if I told her she looks nice when she's sleeping._

He paused and gave it some thought, chuckling at the stupid beginning, tearing out the page entirely and restarting. After a couple of half-hearted tries beginning with, "We've moved away from L's hotel.." and, "I wonder when Kyou will wake up…" he gave up and slammed his notebook shut, throwing all three of his wads of mistakes into a corner loudly, hoping to himself that it would wake Kyou up, despite his knowledge that she needed a lot more rest than she had been getting.

Resolving to give it one more shot, he opened his journal and wrote what he felt, not what he wondered Kyou would say about something, or what was actually going on.

_February 28__th__, Thursday_

_Kyou is an amazing woman. Sometimes I wish that I had met her in a different time, a different place, a different universe. I wish that she was my friend, I wish that we were comfortable being around one another. I wish she would tell me things._

_I wish that she wasn't friends with L before me. I hope she didn't do anything intimate with him, otherwise… I just might not be able to look at her. It would be disgusting, falling in love with a woman who'd already once fallen in love with L. What if she lost her virginity to him?_

B shivered in the midst of his writing out of disgust.

_It'd be humiliating, taking the woman that L didn't want. _

He frowned and glared at his paper, emotions repeating in his thumping heart as he reread his words, eyes straying back to 'Kyou is an amazing woman.' every few moments. Deciding not to let himself be bitter over all the possibilities of what could have happened before he even met Kyou and she was best friends with L, he closed his journal. However, the anxiety and spitefulness was already creeping into his body.

'Would I have fallen in love with Kyou if we had met when they were…friends?' he wondered silently to himself as he got up and walked over to the table, hoisting his duffel bag on top.

'Was L the same as he is now? Was Kyou able to get along with him easy? Did she fall in love with him? Is she still in love with him?' he asked in spite of himself, scowling at the word love. It was such a puke worthy word, a controversial word, and yet, it was the only word that described the unfamiliar, ticklish, giddy feeling that sprang to his heart every time he even thought about Kyou. It was repulsive, and he was tired of it, but at the same time, he didn't want the feeling to go away, even though it made him look like an idiot when he randomly grinned.

He hadn't felt so damned _giddy_ in years.

Time passed slowly, and B spent most of his time chuckling to himself at the feeling in his chest, and staring at the map on the table, trying to concentrate and form a plan, but Kyou was getting in the way. Finally, when he grew way too damn frustrated, he simply left the warehouse, not leaving Kyou a note, forgetting that she was afraid of the dark and that the sky's dulling was nigh.

He went to the café they went to that morning and ordered a simple coffee with creamer and sugar in it, forgetting about his want for jam. Surprisingly, he was served by the same waitress, Asher, but he didn't pay her much mind.

B spent most of the time sipping his coffee and staring at the table in thought, unable to stray his mind from Kyou, therefore deciding to focus on it. When Asher decided to take a break and sit across from him with a cup of Coca-cola, he did not pay her any mind, but was in a good mood, so he answered when he was spoken to.

"What's your name?" she asked quietly, taking a drink of the acid-like beverage.

"Rue," he answered, not sparing her a glance, sure that she did not know of his former alias in his past murder case.

"Rue. That's a nice name. You remember my name, don't you?"

He nodded once, deciding that this conversation was going absolutely no where.

"Who was that woman that was with you today?"

"An acquaintance."

"Is that so?"

B gripped his cup in annoyance at the expression that was usually coming from Kyou's lips.

"What do you do for a living?"

"Super spy," he responded, deciding not to actually think up a job and humor the little woman a little.

She giggled, "I always wanted to be a super spy when I was little. Is it fun?"

B raised a brow, but shook his head, "No. It's dangerous. It's not meant to be fun."

Asher didn't know whether to feel awkward or laugh it off, so she did a little of both.

"So… you're not dating that lady from today?"

"I am…" B paused, thinking this would go no where good if he told the truth, but decided to anyway, "not."

"Oh," she responded kindly, tapping her fingers against her cup, "Do you… want to date me?"

"Not particularly," he glowered bluntly at her, "I did not say I was not in love with another."

Heat rushed to Asher's face at his response, but she took a napkin and wrote down her number, sliding it over to B and paying for his coffee as well as her coke at the same time. B grimaced at the digits-It was not that this woman wasn't pretty, but she wasn't…

'_Kyou,'_ a voice in his mind finished his thought.

"Maybe you'll change your mind, Rue," she smiled slightly as she stood, leaning down to B's face. B froze again as her lips met his. It was not nearly as nice as when Kyou had kissed him, even though it was much longer. In fact, her lips actually moved against his, and B grimaced into the kiss, pulling back.

Asher left without a word.

**.B.B.B.**

An hour, it had been an hour, and the feeling of accomplishment that Kyou's lips were the last ones that were against his was gone. Long gone. All he had left was the wet, slimy, hard feeling of Asher's lips. The tingling feeling of he and Kyou's kiss had faded, and quickly, the memory was depleting, rapidly… oh so rapidly.

B fidgeted a little, nails digging into their opposite palms, just as they normally did before he was about to murder someone. Repeatedly that hour, as he followed Asher home, he'd wiped his lips and refrained from licking them against the cold. He felt dirty, knowing that Kyou didn't know, and that he was the last person she had kissed. He knew that murdering Asher would make him feel even more dirty, but it was the only thing that would lift the burden of her kiss.

It was a stupid thing to get so worked up over, to _murder_ someone over, and he knew that, but he couldn't shake the feeling of desire to kill her in the most gruesome of ways.

Reaching into his pocket, he decided she was list worthy, and he unfolded the piece of paper that he had saved.

**.B.B.B.**

She lived alone, perhaps the most stupid thing to do in such a large city. When he'd entered her house, she had been kind of happy, but when he tied her up and dragged her up the hardwood stairs with the supplies he'd gathered from her house in hand, she'd cried harder than he'd ever heard a woman cry.

There was a pocket knife that he'd bought the other day, and he'd fallen in love with it. This would be the first time he was able to use it.

"Shh… don't cry…" he soothed her mockingly, "How could _you _have known I was a murderer? How could you have known that I would do this to you? It's not your fault!"

B grinned as she sobbed and groaned in fear as B slid the knife up and down her arm, careful not to break the skin. "Please…" her breaths were shallow.

His grin disappeared as he realized that this girl looked like a child he had met at Whammy's. She had been a lot like him, but he never approached her, and suddenly, he was a little regretful. Was this the girl from Whammy's? …He could not remember her name.

"Please…" B mocked solemnly, breaths coming out in short gasps as excitement over took him, "Please what?"

Her lip quivered as she tried to keep quiet like he had asked earlier, "Pl-Please…"

"I can't give anything to you if you can't ask for it," he explained, but she did not say anything further. B held her arm in place, "Sit still, please, it'll be more painful if you move."

"Please, _please_ no!" she pleaded as B brought the knife to her skin.

She let out an ear splitting shriek as B began peeling the skin off of her arm.

"You're going to get me in trouble…" B frowned as he ripped the fabric of her shirt and gagged her, "I find that muffled screams are more entertaining, anyway."

When he'd finished peeling her left arm and Asher had responded with enough screams to power a small town temporarily, he took one of the items he'd brought upstairs.

Lemon juice.

He only took a small bit of it on his finger and rubbed it on the wound, but already she screamed bloody murder beneath the blue fabric of the blouse.

"Oh my… this is _already_ a fun beginning to my murder spree."

**.B.B.B.**

**A/N: I find that I write faster under pressure sometimes, as of now I am, but I... don't really want to get rid of the security of having two chapters in storage. LOL I'm a douche, but anyway, hope you enjoyed... review even though I don't really care cuz you guys are douche bags... and... yeah. That's it.**

**P.S. Word count without notes, 4,515. Eh, eh? Doin' pretty good, no?**

**-Amaya**


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: I'm too lazy to give you all the suspense since you're going to be disappointed with the ending I've given anyway. LEWL.  
P.S. See if you can find the tribute to Linkin' Park. :D**_

_**Chapter 25:**_

But in fact, it was not a great beginning to his murder spree. When he'd had his fun with Asher and the girl had been left breathing her last shallow breaths, he headed back to the warehouse, ready to see Kyou and plan everything out in his head.

Kyou, however, was not there.

In the dim light from the moon, B read a note from her.

_B,_

_I got tired of waiting for you, so I headed back to L's to get my shirasaya. After that, I'll probably get started; I have all the addresses written down. Maybe I'll come back here for a rest later on. See you in a few days._

_P.S. I took my journal. You sneak, I knew you were going to read it!_

B grinned a little at the ending note, but then crumpled it up and nearly threw it to the ground, but then he breathed in and held it to his chest, thinking maybe Kyou had left her love behind with it, before putting it in his jeans pocket. With a burden-like weight on his shoulders, he grabbed his duffel bag and headed out, the addresses he needed to go to already memorized.

They had a maximum of two days and two nights left to kill eighteen men and women.

**.B.B.B.**

**Night One: Kyou's Point of View**

It felt dirty, walking through the streets, looking over my shoulder wondering if someone suspected what I was about to do with my supposed 'cane' in hand. I wondered if anyone could see that this was indeed, a sword.

There were but two dozens of pedestrians on the streets of Tokyo, and yet, I still felt unbelievably at risk. Would any of them figure out what I was about to do? I began to walk a little faster, though not enough to where any of them would notice.

It would take at least two hours to get to the right side of town…sprinting. I wondered if B faced the same problem, since we started, geologically, in the middle of Tokyo city.

The streets began to get darker, to the point where suddenly, there were only lamp posts lighting my way. I had so much more distance to go, I wondered if I would make it before the sun came up to begin the next day. Suddenly, I heard the rapid clicking of spokes spinning between thin rubber wheels; A bike was coming my way.

Locating the direction from which it would emerge, I faced it, and smiled at a young man who looked to be about twenty-one, carrying a heavy bag in one of his arms.

"Good evening," I greeted him as sweetly as I could. He rose a brow.

"It's a little past evening, lady," he glanced down at his watch as he stopped. "Mere minutes to midnight."

"How far is your home from here?" I wondered, stepping closer to him. His eyes flicked quickly across my body before looking back up at my face.

"Not far…" he grinned a toothy grin.

"Then…" I began, "would you be so kind as to lend me your bicycle?"

His grin disappeared. "What do you need it for?"

My smile was still in place. "I'm on my way to the east side of town. Don't you think that's a little far for a young lady to walk? More than five miles, I'm sure."

"So? Why don't you take a taxi?"

I was beginning to get annoyed. I think he caught it when my eye twitched a little.

"Well, you see, sir. I'm on my way to my little brother's house. I was robbed, and my house was burned down. This was all that I could save," I gestured to my shirasaya and journal.

"I don't know…" he looked uncertain.

"Please, sir. If anything should happen to your bike, I'll pay you back in a matter of months, and even buy an identical one."

He just stared back warily.

"You're not headed to your brother's house…"

Finally, I cracked.

"I'm sorry," I stated; And I was. I raised my shirasaya to hit him in his temple. It didn't knock him out completely, but it did throw off his equilibrium for long enough that I could push him off the bicycle, grab my journal and put it in the basket of the bike, hanging on tight to my shirasaya as I pedaled off, grateful that I hadn't decided to wear a skirt when we'd left L's Thursday morning.

My heart pounded with fear and anxiety. I looked over my shoulder every minute or so, wondering if the man was following right behind me.

Adrenaline coursed through my veins, and if I felt guilty with just that one hit, how could I kill someone? How could I be the greatest kendo instructor if I was so afraid?

How could I survive in an asylum if we were caught after all this was over? Or worse… prison?

**.B.B.B.**

**A/N: Not to be a jerk and totally interrupt this chapter, which I actually am doing, but I'm not really sure which one would be worse. Prison, or mental asylums? Why don't we have a vote? Take your pick and tell me why you think so.**

**.B.B.B.**

**Night One: B's Point of View**

I walked the streets with ease, pushing past people with an air of normalcy in the crowded streets of the west side of town. Nothing could break through my confidence; I knew what I was doing, I knew what I had to do.

With the distance across Tokyo, the largest city on the planet, I knew that I probably wouldn't make it to the very west side of town until two, three, maybe even four or five days from now. I had to make haste, I had to think of a plan. I would take the subway, but it'd take at least an hour to get there.

Clusters of men and women going home from their jobs late and teenagers heading off to parties or coming home from friends' houses late in a hurry were what filled the ancient streets of a village once called Edo. I didn't have any real plan in mind until I sprang into action, following some kids to a gas station. When they began to get suspicious, I did not waver. I kept walking behind them, thinking that I'd deal with it if they were bold enough to confront me.

And confront me they did.

"Dude… are you following us? If you are, knock it off, creep!"

It was a guy with black hair and thick rimmed glasses on. He seemed to be leading the group. I began shaking my head in apparent confusion.

"Yeah, I know you're going to deny it. Stop-" he began walking toward me as I began to mutter.

"No sé…" the guy's eyes widened in confusion as I started talking, "no comprendo Inglés!" (1)

"What the…" his brow furrowed as I put my hands out in front of me in seeming surrender.

"Sólo hablo español…Yo soy un turista!" (2)

"Oh my God, I'm sorry!" the boy waved his hands in front of me, and my brow furrowed as though I didn't understand. (3)

"Errr… Por favor?" (4) he stated as I looked above his head to see his name. _Sato Atsuo._

"Por favor?" I repeated in confusion.

He seemed to recollect any past lessons that he'd had, and he began to speak.

"Lo siento. Pensamos que nos seguían." (5)

"No, yo iba a… que almacenan." (6)

I walked with them a little and continued conversing with the young man in Spanish. When we got to the gas station, Atsuo told me they were going to go to a party in a car and asked if I wanted to come with. I nodded, and looked toward the car. I waited outside as they went in to buy some sodas; It seemed like they were just some innocent kids going to a party without any alcohol. I almost felt bad for what I was about to do.

Half of the building belonged to an auto repair shop, and I went around just as it was closing and grabbed a crowbar as quickly as I could without getting caught. It worked until they heard my steps running away, and instantly, I could feel their suspicion as one started walking after me.

"Hey, young man!"

I continued running to the other side of the shop, quickly yanking off the license plates of an old, unused car that had been left at the gas station, careful not to damage them too much and ran to the car with a young couple inside.

"Get out of the car," I said as the boy rolled down his window.

"Wha-" he didn't get to finish as I hit him in the head with the crowbar, throwing the plates inside.

"Hey!" I heard behind me as both Atsuo and his friends as well as the auto repair shop workers came after me.

"Eiji!" the girl screamed from the passenger's seat as I dragged said boy out of the car. She, too, exited the car, and I got inside, driving away as quickly as I could.

My muscles had tightened in anxiety, and I wondered if I could actually use those license plates if they had all seen me hijack the car. No doubt for the authorities, it wouldn't be hard to figure out that I had taken them.

But it also wouldn't be hard for me to think of a plan.

**.B.B.B.**

**Night One: Kyou's Point of View**

I didn't exactly know what I planned to do. All I knew was that I was in front of the first address, my legs were sore, and I was going to get the least amount of blood on the one pair of clothes that I had.

Only it didn't turn out that way.

As soon as I got up to the door and discovered that the door was carelessly unlocked, I was scared. I shakily went inside, I made noise as I tried to sneak around the house. All that training went down the drain. I was nauseous, bile rose to my throat as I cautiously opened the door to a room. It creaked a little as I opened it, so I quickly pushed it back, ready to spring when the security guard awoke; It was a bathroom.

_Calm down…calm down Kyou. It's just a bathroom. You've had classes for this sort of thing…_

I couldn't get myself to relax. All I could hear was my heart pounding, but still I walked around the apartment and tried to find the security guard. I just kept repeating his name in my head as I stepped up the slightly raised floor to the only room left.

_Graham Clark. Graham Clark. Graham Clark…_

I opened the door, hand shaking, shirasaya in hand. The door creaked a little, and I slipped inside, closing the door behind me. There was a slight stir in his quiet snore. My thumb instinctively flicked near the hilt of the sword, but then I remembered I didn't have a guard on this one. His breaths fell evenly again, and I unsheathed my sword, the shing of the metal not disturbing the man.

_Shink!_ my sword called to me. Behind this safety, I felt at home, I felt like I could do this; and I would. I lay the tip of my sword against his chest, and although my sword was sharp, it did not cut as he breathed in. I was nearly disappointed.

"Graham!" I shouted abruptly, and held firmly to my sword as he shot up, effectively impaling himself.

Already he gurgled as a little blood squirted out at me, although most of the blood rushed out the back of him along with my sword.

It was a little hard to do, but I turned my sword left, scraping some flesh off the side of the wound, making it become messy. I did so with the other side, and finally retreated my sword.

I sat there and watched him die. Here, I thought B was a fiend because of the men and women he killed, and yet… I became the monster. I became the one I hated. I became the one I raged for, the one I wanted vengeance against.

**.B.B.B.**

**Night One: B's Point of View**

I walked the streets just a block away from the address needed. I'd already replaced the car's license plates with newly-stolen ones and thrown the four license plates down a sewer grate with a cloth covering my hand. I wiped down the whole outside of the car-tires included- and set off for the first address.

It didn't take long to get there. In fact, I think but two hours had passed since I had met Atsuo.

However, when I broke into the apartment, I saw that it had been three. My brow furrowed. We had to hurry if we wanted to kill everyone in a matter of two days. I was so anxious to get done, that I silently jogged through the house, trusty pocket knife in hand. I had decided to do a classic murder tonight, but my fun would be down to a minimum if I wanted to get done quickly.

All I heard through the whole apartment was snoring, and I was almost sure that I could get in the room without a hassle. I got in the bedroom so quickly that I didn't realize I was under the bed already until I heard the first snore in the same room as the man.

Lockman Garcia.

The name was burned into my mind as I started knocking on the floor. At first, it just made the snores quieter, but as I began to knock much louder he woke to a half asleep state.

"Hunmm? Door…" he muttered, climbing out of bed and clumsily opening his bedroom door before closing it and going back to sleep.

I started making scratching noises, and I could feel him tense above me, the springs just above my back creaking with the tension. Suddenly, I stopped, and started knocking again.

"Gah…" he sighed, getting out of bed and going to answer the outside door. When no one was there, he came back to bed a little more quietly, a little more tensely, looking around himself as he came back to his room. He stood at the door for a moment, and took care to lock it behind him, going over to his window and locking that as well. I couldn't help but grin from beneath the bed.

Finally, he came around the bed to lie down on the left side of the bed; It was the side of the bed at which the night stand stood. As soon as his foot came into sight, I reached out and grabbed his ankle, pulling him down to the ground as he tried to get a grip on something-anything. The first thing he grabbed was his blankets, not seeing anything else in his reach.

I climbed up over top of him and straddled his chest, knees pushing down on his biceps. I could tell that it hurt from the way he grunted and tensed up, sending me a glare.

"What do you want from-"

"What do you want from _me_?" I interrupted him. "I'm the one you're after, I'm the one everybody you're working with is looking for!"

His eyes narrowed even more as I continued. "I did nothing to you. All I wanted was freedom. I didn't plan to kill anymore. I had a reason to kill like I did, and yet, you're after me as though I wronged you, as though you need revenge."

The truth was, I didn't much care what these authorities really thought of me, I didn't care that they just wanted to catch me for the attention, and interrogate me to find Kyou as well.

"I'll never tell you where the rest are!" he shouted.

"Oh, I already know where they are," I grinned. "I'm just going around and killing them."

"You and that damned woman?"

I frowned. "Kyou isn't killing anybody. She's just staying safe with me."

"We know where you two are staying! With that bastard, L! He thinks he's so great, so filled with justice, but he's not! He's protecting to runaway criminals!"

For some reason, this sparked anger within me. "L is protecting two people he cares about! L is standing up for what he believes in, and that is justice," when I finished the statement, I knew it was true.

"I was given no chance for a shortened sentence, and L knew why I did what I did," I continued. "I may hate L for everything he's done to me, but at least he's better than swine like you and the rest of Wilkinson's Asylum!"

With that, I foiled my own plan by promptly stabbing him in the throat. I did it over and over, beginning to cut down his torso when I remembered Kyou. I knew she would be disappointed in me… but I wanted more than anything to get back at L, and if that had to become by torturing others, then I would.

I realized that the whole time I'd been thinking, I had been stabbing him repeatedly, even though he was already dead.

A sense of dissatisfaction came over me as I sighed, getting up to wipe everything down.

**.B.B.B.**

**(1) I don't know… I don't comprehend English!**

**(2) I only speak Spanish… I am a tourist!**

**(3) This is not a translation, but I'd like to point out that I don't enjoy using God's name in vain, but I do it in my writing to give a teenager's dialogue effect. Please don't be offended.**

**(4) Err… Please?**

**(5) I'm sorry. We thought that you were following us. (or something along those lines.)**

**(6) No, I was going to… that store. (Or something along those lines)**

**If you see Spanish errors, go ahead and tell me. Let's make note that I'm but an eighth grader, I have not taken a full Spanish course just yet, nor do I really plan to. I just Google Translated it. :D**

**-Amaya**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't feel like editing, so just tell me if you find something all... not cool and incorrect. D:**

**Chapter 26:**

**Day One: Kyou's Point of View**

The day was beautiful, and I felt at peace with my shirasaya strapped diagonally from the handlebars to just

in front of the tires, careful not to interrupt my pedals. I knew we couldn't only kill at night, and I also knew that I wouldn't be able to eat that morning, or for a week or so without puking it up, but I wouldn't let it ruin my morning. I would go at least an hour without killing anyone.

I spent the morning drinking water at restaurants and pedaling quickly away from people who recognized the bike I'd stolen the night before.

The blood on the front of my shirt was dry now, but I was still acutely aware of its presence, even though the spring jacket I wore was covering it. I tried not to think about it, but I still felt increasingly guilty with each mile away from the place I'd killed the man.

I took so many precautions, wiping down everything, making sure I didn't smell like a man, making sure no one could see the blood spots on the front of my shirt, and yet, I still peeked over my shoulder every couple of minutes, if only to make sure that no one was chasing after me.

Finally, at ten in the morning, I headed out to the next victim.

_Gracie Lamb_

It was a woman, and I wasn't sure that I could handle the screams of a woman. Still, though, I headed toward the next address, steeling myself like my instructor had taught me. Like my father had taught me. I couldn't be scared of killing someone. I had to do what I had to do. End of discussion.

It was not an apartment similar to Graham Clark's. In fact, it was a small house, oddly located between a few small businesses. It was yellow, homey. I was already a little uneasy, just by looking at it.

She didn't seem to be there, so I just sat at her kitchen table and waited. And waited. And waited.

**.B.B.B.B.**

**Day One: B's Point of View**

I was on a complete roll. I was covered in blood, but every house I went to, I stole clothes and combed my hair a different way so people didn't think I was the same person. By noon, I'd actually contemplated dyeing my hair, I'd had to re-disguise myself so often. It was exhilarating. It felt like I was back on track. I stole two different cars that morning and vacuumed and wiped each down when I was done with them; though, it was kind of pointless since we'd probably get caught after this anyway.

I liked to be positive sometimes though, especially when I'm in an extremely happy mood.

As of now, I was burning rubber at what felt like a thousand miles an hour, but really, I was going the city's speed limits. My muscles were tense with adrenaline and satisfaction, I could tell my pupils had grown smaller just by looking in the mirror, and I supposed that I looked like a completely different person with my hair combed back and a light blue sweater on with sweatpants, stolen from the last guy I'd killed.

Since last night, I'd killed only six people, and I still felt great. We still had ten or more, and I wondered where Jack Tremblay was in all of this. Until now, I'd only been cutting up my victims gruesomely-aside from Asher, what with the lemon juice and all of that loveliness. But _this_ car had a manual tire pump, and I intended to use it.

I wasted no time in creeping during the day-I rarely did. It just didn't have the same atmosphere as creeping at night-it was no fun! Almost as though one was trying to creep around the house Christmas morning to open the presents early. It's no fun if there's no one there to watch you.

So I noisily got out of the car and jogged right into the house without knocking, tire pump in hand.

"Hello," I greeted confidently, coming to sit on his coffee table.

It was not Jack Tremblay.

By this time, I'd stopped looking at their names and just got it over with, but this one, I intended to take a little more time-an hour tops.

"You're-" he began, but already he was cut off as I grabbed him quickly by the neck to shut him up. I had no interest in creating an elaborate scheme-although I could never get tired of murdering people I didn't like, I didn't want to make it seem like I was trying to run away. I only wiped down the things I used because only Whammy's had my fingerprints, and those were from when I was small.

He gagged and choked out spit. I scowled in disgust. "That's disgusting, stop it."

At the time, I didn't realize he couldn't help it-I rarely noticed those things when I was in an adrenaline rush, so I threw him against a wall and started kicking him. A feeling of panic rose up into my chest as I just kept kicking him and when he began to go unconscious, I bent and gripped his face near mine.

"Don't fall asleep!" I demanded softly. "That's not fun. You want to have fun, don't you?"

My thoughts began to get choppy and I couldn't help myself but take one stab at his shoulder; it was just so fascinating that I couldn't resist, however after that, I got right down to business and pulled the tire pump near me, cutting open his stomach as he flailed and dribbled out blood from the side of his mouth. I did not notice until later that I made grunting noises along with him and whimpered out my distaste for the sounds he made. I didn't notice that I was talking to myself until the first organ's fluid squirted out from too much air.

Already, there was an incision in his liver and I attached the tire pump to it and began to pump it.

"This is what you deserve-going after me," I had whispered to him, unaware of my own conversation. "Why, why did you come after me? I never wronged you-I did _nothing_ to hurt you-you would have been just fine and safe-but no, look what you've done to yourself, _look_!"

It hadn't taken much air, and it seemed that he was already dead, but I continued. Already a half hour had passed-it did not seem that long- my hands were frantic, my thoughts cut short as I thought anew, I was trying to move slowly but I could not, I was tense, eyes flickering about the room. Each time there was a noise, I'd look around me-was someone there? Did someone watch me as I did such a deed? But no, they did not, and yet, here I was sitting in the middle of a pool of blood-paranoid, scared, I was oh, so nervous, and yet no one was there!

"No one…no one…" I repeated over and over, yet someone was there. Somehow, there was someone there and I could not see….

I avoided the stomach, but once the rest had exploded, I left but one other: the heart. I removed it very gently-so gently, and placed it above my own, allowing it to feel the heart beat beneath the stained sweater I had stolen-and feel my heartbeat it did in envy-wished that it, too had yet a heart beat, and I laughed-_how I laughed_!

But suddenly, I stopped-suddenly, I was unsatisfied and I danced upon this bloody man who had died such a gruesome death-I was angry-why was I such a way? Why did I have to turn out such a way when at one point, I was such a good boy? I did what I was told, I was a good friend to the only people I had been friends with-I had been kind when needed-I had interacted when needed-and yet here I was! I was the one who turned out this way-I was the one who was cursed with numbers-so, _so many_ numbers, oh, why? I was intelligent-I could change the world with such genius, and yet I moistened my own feet with the blood of another man, slipping and rolling within the blood that covered the floor-why was I left alone at the blasted, _fiendish_ orphanage when all others had either died or accomplished something, and the rest had something to live for there. The rest had _something_ to live for there!

Finally… finally when I had calmed down enough… my thoughts returned to normal… I wiped the kitchen down and wiped my feet clean with a towel. I took a quick shower and wiped down _everything_ in the house. I mopped the floor and left the man completely untouched.

It seemed although something sparked inside me, and I was free, I always left a murder angry and unsatisfied.

**.B.B.B.B.**

**Day One:** **Kyou's Point of View**

My heart was heavy with fear and sadness, anguish overtook me as I breathed in and out, in and out, in and _out_. I tried to relieve myself of such a dirty feeling, sweat dripped down my face, down my back, down my thighs as I tried my best to look at Gracie, such a kind woman, and say that I did not care.

"It doesn't have to be this way," she assured me, scared. I breathed harder, my sword still at her neck, her gun still in my hand. "You can stop. You can come back, and you can-"

"_No_!" I interrupted her. "Look what you have done to B! Look how you've made him so bitter, how disgusting a man such a kind man has become and yet you find yourself a kind person-thinking that you can help those men and women below ground! Lashes, Lashes, you remember Lashes! You know that poor boy, the poor boy who was not even insane until you came unto him. _Wilkinson's_ _ASYLUM_!" I screamed.

I didn't know what was coming over me at the time. I was scared, and yet I was fearless, sad, yet happy, I was… I was alive in that moment that more sword came across her body…so slowly I watched it go deeper as she screamed, but her screams were only ringing in my ears, I did not listen, and yet she screamed, her face as becoming covered in blood, and I screamed, too. I screamed loud and hard, something was wrong with me, I was enjoying this, all my past angers were poured into this woman and she died a death full of my burdens.

I stayed long after she was dead and just played with her body. I took off her face-as cleanly as I could, and placed it in front of mine and looked at myself in a mirror. I did not look unpleasant as miss Gracie Lamb.

It was but the second kill, and now, I felt as though I could accomplish this, and I sped up, trying to get to Jack Tremblay as fast as I could.

**.B.B.B.B.**

**Night Two: B's Point of View**

I'd had time for one more leisurely kill before I became dissatisfied and night came-it was time for me to actually make an effort to hide myself from the victim.

I found myself actually liking the idea of the lemon-juice act with Asher. I wanted to do it again, because she was finished off so easily. So I sneaked inside the house and-after checking all of the rooms cautiously, I stepped back _outside_, and I went to the store to by some lemonade, lemon juice, lemons-the works.

It wasn't too long before I got back, and by then, the young woman had gotten up. She looked so kind that I was almost sad to do this. She had been sleepily using the bathroom, and when she came out after washing her hands and-unlike Misora-flushing the toilet, I shoved her back into the bathroom-I had before hand set all of the lemony products unto the floor.

"Stay there, please," I asked, but she would not relent. And thus, I was forced to drag her as she kicked and screamed and flailed, but I too, would not relent. I, too _was_ persistent. I liked this girl's fury, and yet I did not like it. I tied her up with her own blankets that had been so comfortingly offering her warmth only minutes before. From the warmth of them I realized that I was tired, and I wanted to sleep soon.

I tied her to the towel railing-something that would not be hard to break, but I would be able to catch her if she was to run. I was calm this night, calm with fatigue. I discovered that the longer it took me to fill the bath tub with lemon juice, the more impatient to sleep I grew.

I felt a little rude when I realized I hadn't talked to her at all the entire time that I'd been filling the tub. I talked to her as I began to rub her skin raw with sand paper, but I couldn't talk over her shrieks. This night, the screams were not amusing, and I threw her quickly into the lemon juice, holding her head down, allowing it to thoroughly get into her eyes.

It began to get amusing near the end, when she'd let out a particularly attractive scream from beneath the liquids. I just watched until finally, she passed out from the pain and the lack of oxygen, and I weighed her down beneath the water and promptly slit her throat.

It was not as fun as I thought it would be.

**.B.B.B.B.**

**Kyou - 2 BB - 9**

**.B.B.B.B.**

**Night Two: Kyou's Point of View**

Things were going relatively quickly. Since miss Gracie Lamb, I had not a problem with the others. Five were down, and with B on the opposing side of town, I was most probably falling behind.

However twisted it was, I was enjoying myself, and tried to make myself think I had not a problem with that. I did, though. I was scared of my own behavior, and yet here I was, driving my sword into yet another victim. Six down.

I was tired, but I didn't want to go back to the warehouse-not alone. So I didn't head anywhere. I just rested there for a while. Took a shower. Dressed in a man's clothes, although I'd fashioned it into a short dress with the tight pants that had managed not to get much blood on them-a few specks here and there. It didn't look so bad, and my spring jacket was still clean. Apparently, I was doing well at this keeping my clothes clean thing.

I suspected that B was not.

I wondered how he was fairing as I turned on the television and watched some cartoons in a language I did not know. I wondered which address Jack Tremblay was at, and I hoped I would find him soon.

**.B.B.B.B.**

**Final Day: B's Point of View**

There was more addresses to go to on the other side of town, I imagine, but I was so tired that I dared not go to them. I was so exhausted that I dared leave all of them until the next night, and I will spend this day at my comfort. I doubt Kyou is in any hurry to get finished, I'd be surprised if she hadn't killed any at all.

But I would not belittle my dear Kyou. Sweet… _sweet_ Kyou. I would shamelessly admit to no one in this rundown hotel that I missed her.

I remember, that day, I reached out for her form in my sleep, and she was not there, her light breathing was not near my face as it usually was. The warmth she usually provided was not there, and I was left empty.

**.B.B.B.B.**

**Final Day: Kyou's Point of View**

I tried to fall asleep, so hard, I tried, and yet… the faces whose souls I'd stolen for myself kept invading my mind, saying, "Awaken! You will pay for what you have done," and so I would awake.

But I would spend that day trying to sleep no matter how hard it was. For most of that day, I wished that I had brought my journal.

**.B.B.B.B.**

**Holy Piss I gotta PISS! Anyway, thanks for reading. Review?**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: OMFJ second to last chapter. D:**

**Chapter 27: Third Person Point of View**

They supposed that, in a way, they were just speeding up fate when they let Jack Tremblay have on last day to himself. On one hand, both were very pumped up to exact their revenge, but B was getting tired of his revenge… and Kyou was getting tired of this guilt. But two days had passed, and already they were fatigued, and no one should blame them, the job they'd done was strenuous, and yet it had to be done.

No, no, it did not _have_ to be done, but the fate of those beneath Wilkinson's Asylum depended on it… the revenge of Lashes had to be exacted as well. And they had already started, they might as well finish with Jack Tremblay. The very last one.

Kyou wondered where in the city B would be running around, what would one such as him do on a day off? Punch a baby in a park? Rape a young girl in a dark alley? Kill a kitten in front of its owner's own eyes?

She spent most of her day wondering what B was doing. Meanwhile, B slept. For a long time. In fact, while Kyou was out having coffee, inconspicuously looking over her shoulder in paranoia, he slept until 9 P.M. after getting to sleep by 10 A.M.

When he awoke, he was well rested, and ready to go.

When Kyou left the coffee shop she'd stayed at most of the day, she was exhausted, but pulled up her last remnants of energy to get the job done.

**.B.B.B.B.**

**Final Night: Kyou's Point of View**

**(Author's Note: This is a character of mine, and yet her point of view is STILL hard to do. Is there something wrong with me?)**

Not a minute of peace had passed the day I harmed Jack Tremblay. I was uneasy, although I did not know that I would kill such a man. A man that had tortured me in my younger years, who belittled me so often.

I can still fear the mounting anger I felt not even a month ago as he smiled smugly at me every time he did better than I did. Even when I did better, he still had ways to get under my skin. He still had ways to anger me, and so I would defend myself, and when I did, the sexist jokes came.

All through high school I had not been accepted by anyone, and even afterwards when I started at the Dojo, I was still not accepted. People sneered at me, and my father would always say, "They're just jealous," but what was there about me to like? I did not know how to show much emotion, I wasn't a great friend, I wasn't very supportive… who would want to be someone as ugly as I was?"

Only L accepted me, because he, too, thought himself ugly.

And thinking back on our conversation from before, I wish I hadn't been so blunt. I wish I'd let him know that I wanted to stay, but B was my friend, too. A sort of friend, anyway.

I did not feel intimate toward B. Feelings ebbed around my heart, and butterflies tried to grace my stomach in a way that had once graced me in the presence of L, but something in me just pushed them away. It was not on purpose. I wanted to love B, more than anything. B meant a lot to me, although I did not tell him. I think a part of me wanted to kiss him because I knew somewhere deep down, B was developing affections for me and I didn't want to let him down.

I hung my head in shame as I walked the short distance to Jack Tremblay's location and circled around the back of one street so I could enter from the back of the hotel building through a forbidden doorway and up a fire escape. Which I did, and I jumped from the railing to metal grate-like flooring at the balcony of Jack Tremblay. I was dressed all in black, ironically, and I carried my shirasaya on my back rather than on my left hip. It seemed I'd gotten here first.

The balcony was locked, and there was a blue illuminating light in the living room, his back was to the balcony. I cut a clean hole around the lock and was surprised to find that there was no security system blocking me from my target. I carefully removed the lock with the circle of glass around it and dropped it to the ground. When Jack heard the smash of glass, I threw open the door and just as quickly it closed back into place from the force of my shove. By then, I already had him pinned across the coffee table, my foot on his chest and his head against the television stand.

"It's nice to see you again, Jack Tremblay."

**.B.B.B.B.**

**Final Night: B's Point of View**

The ride to a block away from Jack Tremblay's hotel room was not eventful, nor was the jog there and up through the fire escape-great minds think alike.

I was a little proud to see Kyou and Jack, Jack already pinned down with Kyou's sword at his neck. She muttered something to him before addressing me.

"I win, B. You got here second."

"Unfair. We're both here, why not share?" I wondered, stepping in and sitting on the side of the tipped-backwards couch.

"Because you said the deal was whoever gets to Jack first can have him!" Kyou countered firmly.

"Yeah, that was when I thought I was going to get here first, but apparently someone was moving too slowly, and now we both ended up here!"

"You're calling me slow?"

"I didn't say Kyou is slow, I said _someone_ was moving too slow."

Kyou's eyes narrowed, and I reached over the couch and hit Jack's head against the television when I realized he had just dialed a number on a telephone next to the television.

"I missed you," I said softly as I pulled back. Kyou's eyes narrowed.

"Quit trying to distract me with your lovey-dovey compliments, I'm trying to murder someone here," Kyou looked at me from the corner of her eye as Jack Tremblay tried to kick her and she ducked out of the way. I was almost not as fortunate, but I caught his strong kick and pulled his leg upward to his chest, cracking it out of place.

That first scream set me off.

**.B.B.B.B.**

**Third Person**

Sirens buzzed maniacally around the hotel; they had but minutes to get the job done. Kyou quickly drove her sword into the other leg as B pulled out his knife. He decided that this wouldn't be as satisfying as he thought it would be, and he bluntly stabbed Tremblay in the gut, not in the mood for his normal torture. Before, he had been pumped, but his thoughts kept getting in the way of sweet revenge.

However, a few more stabs and he started getting into it. Kyou had to pull him away from Jack when the police started coming up the elevator.

When they had to go back to the warehouse, B decided that he wasn't even mad at Jack Tremblay. He didn't do all of this for him; B did all of this so he could let out the angers toward L, the betrayal he felt from A, the shuns from his Whammy's comrades. And yet, he was still angry, but he didn't want to kill anymore.

**.B.B.B.B.**

**That Night at the Warehouse…**

"That wasn't as great as I thought it would be…" Kyou agreed with his silent thoughts, trying to clean her sword properly with the supplies that she had. "It's going to be a little sad to see rivalry go-not that they'll let me teach at the Dojo anyway…"

B lay next to her sitting form on the bedding, staring up through the warehouse grates, listening to Kyou's shallow breathing, as if the life was leaving her already; she was preparing for captivity.

"We could always run…" he said quietly, "if you don't want to stay at Wilkinson's Asylum."

She let out a huff in bitter amusement, "No…I've done my fair deeds, now I need to pay for them."

"You didn't need to do all of this. We-" B began.

"I didn't do any of this for you," she cut B off. "If you think I did this so I could make you happy, like it was some sport, you're wrong."

"I didn't say I thought that. You're too kind for that sort of thing."

"Quit complimenting me!" she snapped. "Because of you, my life is ruined."

"You didn't have to take me that day, and yet you did. This isn't my fault."

"What else was I to do? With your damn helpless eyes and weak looking frame-was I to leave your pathetic self there?"

B sat up quickly and gripped her hair, pulling her back and bringing his knife out of bracer and to her throat in a matter of five seconds. Pain tugged at her scalp as B scowled at her.

"I may look weak…" B began, "but I swear I'll beat you to death if you ever call me pathetic again."

Kyou glared defiantly as B pressed his knife against her bare neck. His hand began to shake, and the blade clicked repeatedly against the bracer with metallic _tinks_. When one drop of blood made its way unto his knife, he pulled away in panic.

Looking away, he tried it again, bringing his knife to just above her eye. Why should he not be able to kill someone with whom he'd only spent three months of his worthless life?

Kyou was unsure of if he would actually end her, but in the end, he did not, tossing her face-first unto the concrete flooring.

"So, you couldn't do it?" she asked, not a hint of mocking in her voice as she tried to catch her breath and sit up.

B's head snapped over to her and his eyes narrowed. When he realized she wasn't trying to be smug, he answered, "No… I guess not."

Then came the mocking, "You act like you're such a tough man, but you can't kill the woman you lo-"

"_Don't_," he stopped her accusations there. "Don't…" he repeated.

Kyou was silent as he spoke again. "If you say that, then I won't have anything left to hold onto."

When she looked back, he was turned away to face the doors. She shifted and rested her face in the crook of his neck. She felt him stiffen at the feel of her breath on his neck. Her lashes sent him kisses upon his skin, and his eyes closed as he relaxed.

"Tell me about yourself," she requested, finally.

B was silent for a while, trying to breath in time with her, but his breaths were just too quick for her slow and relaxed ones. It was almost as if she could sense he was going to speak, and finally, he did.

"Ever since I was born, I've been able to see…"

**.B.B.B.B.**

Kyou and B walked side by side, chained up and harshly being gathered into two separate police vans, and they were to be shipped off to the United States via passenger plane of their own. They were not held in the same room, and their journals were being kept by the pilot-surprisingly, the Japanese authorities had allowed them to keep the journals.

Not three hours had passed when they were found.

**.B.B.B.B.**

When they got to the United States, they were kept in one isolated chamber-not even in a prison. L was battling with the Federal Government about Wilkinson's Asylum, and they were not allowed to see how he progressed. When L showed the video footage without permission across the United States of the bottom of Wilkinson's Asylum, the patients were sent to a penitentiary until they could find another place for them to stay and heal. New medications were chosen for them, and they all became one step closer to being healthy, but they all still had a long way to go, and some would never rise from the fall they had suffered for years.

One man, one detective battled against the U.S. government and changed the lives of so many people, and yet the most he could manage for the two who dared to fight Wilkinson's Asylum in the first place, themselves was twenty years knocked off their sentence and second level stays at Wilkinson's Asylum-which was suspended until a year later. Kyou had fifty-five years to go, and yet, B still had an entire lifetime.

Most of the security guards were arrested under multiple charges of assault. The third level patients each threw something of their past into the basement of Wilkinson's Asylum, and it was buried under sediments and concrete, never to be opened again.

Claudius Wilkinson was executed with the charge of murder of more than 100 men and women.

Michelle Tremblay committed suicide after learning of her husband's death.

As for Kyou and B, they would be kept blindfolded and tied up for the majority of the time in that isolated chamber, with only each other and some police to talk to.

Needless to say, the police did not treat them kindly.

**.B.B.B.B.**

They had invented a game together that year, although they didn't talk much, they just stared when they could see each other and listened when they were blind folded.

One of them would say a word and the other had to say something that they remembered from their childhood that reminded them of that.

"Penis…" was the first word that B had said, and surprisingly, Kyou had a logical response.

"I once accidentally walked into the boys' locker room in high school and saw one. I didn't get a great look at it, though."

B chuckled. "You wanted a good look, didn't you, Kyou? You dirty little girl."

For physical exercise, they just jogged around and arm wrestled. Occasionally, the cops would join in an arm wrestle, and would get bitter when they lost.

That year was not eventful, but B found that he liked Kyou even more, were it possible. They had a certain mindful connection that let one another know what they were feeling. It did not seem unusual, but Kyou seemed to be creeped out.

They were not allowed to touch one another lest there be an arm wrestle, and B missed the warmth of her embrace. He missed the smell of her, and being able to hear her breathing loud and clear right next to him, but there were bars between them and were only ever opened when they arm wrestled. That wasn't very often. B looked forward to the tight grip of her hand-they had never really _properly_ held hands, and he liked to think that counted.

He loved to watch her punch at the air and swing her hands down as though she were swinging a sword every morning he wasn't blindfolded and she thought he was asleep. He always kept his breath even so that he could watch her a little longer.

Some days, B just wanted to sit at the very edge of the bars with her right on the other side, in front of him, but he found that he wasn't even bold enough for _that._

He was disappointed in himself.

**.B.B.B.B.**

**OMFJ It's almost done!**

**-Amaya**


	28. Epilogue

**A/N: Omuhgoodness. Last chapter! Yes! **

**Chapter 28:**

Today, B and Kyou were headed to Wilkinson's Asylum one by one-they were not allowed to go with each other. They would have cells on opposite sides of the patients' quarters-Kyou's would be in the quarters by the cafeteria.

They would see each other at meals and during the group sessions which involved only him and Kyou and a psychiatrist.

This particular day was a little exciting, they would jump right into their new schedules. It was May 13th, a Thursday, and they arrived at lunchtime. Some patients that B knew greeted him awkwardly, and they found Lashes in a corner of the cafeteria and they sat next to him.

So far, so good.

B sat directly next to Kyou, trying to get in as much contact as he could to make up for the last year. She seemed to be indifferent to his apparent flirting, but B was not abashed. When she raised a brow openly at him, he moved even closer to tease her.

"Knock it off!" she pushed at him, but he just moved back to his spot. She sighed noisily and relented, acutely aware of his thigh against her own. Lashes made no comment and just drank the water which he was provided.

Sometimes B's heart became heavy with the doubts that Kyou did not want him. And she didn't to be honest, not in such a way. She tried to let her guard down, to let her affections bloom into love, but something in her just… wouldn't let it happen.

Straight after lunch they were sent to their rooms while the others went into group sessions. There was a new nurse at the counter who seemed to favor B, but he found her useless when she would not let him go to Kyou, nor vice versa.

At 2:00 P.M., they were sent to group sessions with Dr. Samson's wife-needless to say, B found it a little awkward. It seemed they were religious, however, and she held no ill feelings toward him-which only made B feel worse.

It was hard to voice these things in front of Kyou, but she seemed to be sharing things more easily now, so he would try his best. He would not tell anything about his past, however. Those secrets were for Kyou's ears only.

Day after day, night after night they stayed confined to three places, their cells, the cafeteria, and their session rooms.

It usually took them a while to come up with something to talk about if they weren't going to have one of those talks about their past, so most of their time together was wasted with touches whose sparks began to fade when Kyou did not react anymore.

B began to grow worried. Was there any chance that Kyou did not like him anymore? Was there any chance that she ever even did? However, he himself still looked forward to seeing her, still enjoying the contact in his own, sick little way. He could not tell her openly how he felt-he was sure it would end badly. There was a bittersweet feeling in his chest whenever he left his time with her.

The months dragged on as they slowly began to drift apart no matter how trusted by the nurses they became. They were allowed to see one another more often, but B could not bring her back to the familiarity they'd had before. It hurt to see her so able to ignore him, and not seem affected when he himself could not make it seem as such.

**.B.B.B.B.**

**August 11****th**

"You have a visitor, B," informed one of the nurses to said man as he looked out the bars of his window. "I'm sending him in."

"Him…" B echoed as he walked away, thinking it already to be none other than L.

And it was.

"Hello, B," greeted the monotone voice of the man B had once looked up to so well- and still did. He nodded in response.

"How's the asylum treating you?" he wondered.

"I have no bruises," he replied quietly, staring out into nothing.

"That's good," L commented.

"Cut the small talk, fiend. What do you need?" B snapped.

"Can't a mentor come to see his student?" L dared to proceed.

"You are no longer my mentor-you lost that title long ago and thus I am not so unwise as to call myself your student, for it would bring forth even more bitterness unto myself."

"Bitterness, you say? You're still so bitter over not winning that first rank?" L provoked. He had come not to argue with B, but to finally get everything out on the table. It was time B forgave him, it was time L forgave himself. He was tired of all the guilt he felt, and he intended to get rid of it before anything happened. L sensed something that day, and he immediately knew he had to go to B.

"Rank?" he chuckled bitterly. "I'm still bitter over just being _backup_," he spat the name with disgust. "Do you know how...how terrible I felt when I learned that I was merely there just in case A died? And he did... and suddenly, I became the priority!" he grimaced. "I don't at all care about the rank. I'm still bitter that you killed the only friend I had-the one I had found to be the best among the rest-the one that kept me sane when no one else could. It was your fault that all of this happened, and yet you act so oblivious."

L laughed a little. "I know better than anyone else that it's my fault A committed suicide. I live with the guilt every day. I do not mean to act oblivious, but am I to apologize to you every single day, Backup?"

B's eyes narrowed at the name, and he clenched one of the bars in front of him. All was silent and tension mounted within the room when finally, B spoke softly and brokenly.

"Why didn't you take me with you like you promised?"

L didn't answer for a moment. He could not describe the hatred for himself that sprang to his chest as he heard the strongest man he had ever met be on the brink of tears, to lose all the strength that he'd had, the strength that had once powered him so. The strength that had reassured him when he'd had no one else.

"I was not allowed to. They thought that you would distract me. And looking back on how great of friends we once were…I think that they were right."

B scoffed a little, but he refused to let the tight feeling in his chest well up into tears. His burning stubborness was only fueling the tears that threatend him, the tears that he deserved to finally cry for the betrayal that L had paid him.

"You put up no fight?" B wondered, thinking back on L's words of promise.

"I…" L looked down in shame. "was afraid. I put up no fight for you, and I couldn't save you. I couldn't get you out of here no matter how hard I tried. That battle with the Federal Government took months, and I tried so hard to get you a shorter sentence, but I couldn't do it."

"I deserve it, anyway," B interrupted, surprised that he was trying to comfort _L_.

It didn't make L feel much better, but he came up behind B and embraced him, and finally, B let out his angry tears with some closure and he collapsed unto the floor as the bells of Whammy's tolled in his mind and the pitter-patter of raindrops landed on the ground outside; he was home.

"Why didn't you take me with you?" B shouted, and L could not reply with anything but that he was sorry.

Sometimes, sorry doesn't cut it.

**.B.B.B.B.**

B and Kyou sometimes liked to walk on the roof together when the asylum manager would let them. They were silent, but one day, Kyou grasped B's hand, and he knew things would get better, if not for him, then for her.

Sometimes turned into everyday, and they sat up there and talked to each other about their pasts. It was hard to get past the fear of not being accepted by one another, but trust rekindled between them, and B could see the life within her eyes again.

But B lived with the sadness and regret, knowing that Kyou's captivity was his own fault no matter how much he wanted to blame L. He wanted to hate L for bringing Kyou into this, but in all reality, B knew that L was the one who could keep Kyou safe when they were kids, and B was unable. No matter which way they went about it, it would always be B's fault that Kyou was stuck here.

"Do you love me, B?" she asked boldly one day as they hung off the side of the tall building.

"I do," he had said it near instantly with no shame but plenty fear. "More than anything."

"Is that so?"

B chuckled, a blush spreading from his ears to his cheeks, and a strong pressure beginning within his chest. "This is so."

"I'm trying, you know. To love you."

Apparently, B took it the wrong way, and that pressure turned into bitterness, one that he was familiar with. Since it was so familiar, B wondered if at one point, he had been so obsessed with L that he'd fallen in love with him.

Must she force herself to love a man such as him? Was he really so distasteful? B left after that-before Kyou could explain herself. They still met at the top of the building, but they didn't really speak, and B flinched when they touched instead of enjoying it.

"I love you," she said one day. She was being honest, but B did not think so.

"I love you…" he said in return, his voice croaked. His feet beat against the brick building and Kyou sat cross legged. She leaned her face into the crook of his neck like she had done the night before they were captured, and it brought back memories of a time where B thought she might love him as well.

"I really do," her brow furrowed and he took in his scent. He smelled like sweat and winter-an odd scent for a man such as himself, but she found it endearing. He nodded once in response and lean his head against hers.

When her lips made contact with his neck, he flinched, and Kyou couldn't help but chuckle at how shy he was. She unabashedly kissed his nose when he expected a kiss upon his lips-hoped for one, and she laughed and made her way inside.

B's eyes narrowed, and he decided that he could not live this way much longer.

**.B.B.B.B.**

In November, B and Kyou met up on the roof. They sat with one another for a while. The sky was gloomy with tears. Kyou held B's hand in her own.

They had not kissed once since their very first kiss, but when people saw them looking at each other, they felt the need to look away, for the look in their eyes was so intimate. When they held hands, people blushed and looked down, as though they had witnessed them kissing passionately.

"I love you," Kyou said for the second time to him, and the way she made it sound made him almost sad for what he was about to do. He really hadn't intended to fall in love with such a woman. He took his sweet time and studied her, remembering her scent, all the fantasies he'd put together, her being the housewife and him being some sort of businessman. He'd wanted to have a child with her, and he blushed at the thought of such intimate moments with her. Even though he already blushed at the very sight of her glancing at him. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him-why was he the only one so affected by her ganders? Did he ever have the same effect on her?

It was a huge mistake. B had promised himself a long while ago that he would never fall in love with a woman, and yet, here he was, looking at the woman he loved. She was a plain looking woman on the outside, but to him, she was the most beautiful he had ever seen. B looked down to the ground and his lower lip jutted out in regret, but he'd already decided. He did not want to be away from her, but what choice did he have? He had to escape. Somehow.

He stood and spoke unto Kyou. "I love you, too."

B stared down to the ground far, _far _below them. "I think I'll jump today."

**.B.B.B.B.**

**A/N: BAM Eat it! I killed B. WOO! But at least Kyou admitted it. I ALMOST didn't make her, ALMOST.  
Anyway, I'm too lazy to put this in a separate Author's Note, so if you want a sidefic alternate ending (Tell me how you want it to end) or a lemon (They wouldn't know what they're doing XD), then please don't hesitate to ask. Maybe I could even manage a fluff fic. Note, all of these will be AU if you want them, since...you know... this story's seriousness doesn't call for lemons or fluff.  
Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed, and thanks so much for reading!**

**-Amaya'sTakingRequests! D:**


End file.
